Bad Romance
by zealot1138
Summary: *AU* Ichigo is so NOT gay, so when he goes to the exclusive bordello Club Sakura, will a certain redhead named Renji make him think twice?
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Bad Romance (working title – no idea what to call this yet)  
Author:****zealot1138****  
Pairing: Renji x Ichigo  
Rating: M (for language, situations, yaoi – angst, romance, sex, fluff)**

**Summary:** AU. Ichigo is so NOT gay, so when he goes to the exclusive bordello Club Sakura, will a certain redhead named Renji make him think twice?

Disclaimer for the entire story: I do NOT own any of these characters from BLEACH which belongs to Tite Kubo et al. Thank you.

_DISCLAIMER: All characters depicted in sexual situations in this post/fanfiction/fanart (including material in the comments) are fictional and are intended to be and considered to be by the author of said material of the legal age of consent in the United States state of California, regardless of what age these characters may be in the material they are derived from._

Hello. ^_^ I have no idea what I am doing with this story – the only thing I know I want to tell is a tale of Renji being so uber hot that he is the sexiest male prostitute ever, and that Ichigo won't be able to resist. Someone else may get in their way. My goal is to make it sexy, angsty and sweet. So if you're anti-fluff, you might like this, but I hope you'll give it a try.

So, this being an AU story, please bear with the possible OOC. I always try to do my best to keep the characters within a realm of what their truths would be… yada yada.

But of course, I can only hope you'll find it entertaining.

Chapter 1

=========================

"_I could kill him_," thought Kurosaki Ichigo. It was a momentous occasion for one of his oldest friends, Asano Keigo, and Ichigo had asked Yuzu to bake a cake to celebrate the moment. Of course, his father had a hand, literally, in it by choosing to do the cake's lettering himself. The lovely white cake was decorated with bright pink letters that said, "HURRAY, YOU'RE GAY! _Gambatte_, Keigo!"

However, the guests were already gathered in the living room, so Ichigo had no choice but to walk out with the cake since it would signal the end of the party before the night unfolded into phase 2 - one Ichigo was not looking forward to at all, but it was all for Keigo, and that's what friends are for, right? With a heavy sigh, Ichigo took the large cake in hand and stepped out to rejoin the group.

All of their closest friends from high school had gathered to give Keigo their warmest support. Since most had chosen to attend different colleges, it was difficult to see one another often, so this had been the first event to gather the old gang back together so it made it all worthwhile.

Kojima Mizuiro had arrived with the guest of honor. Ishida Uryuu had arrived with Inoue Orihime and Arisawa Tatsuki. Yatsutora Chad came alone but he always ended up hanging out with Ichigo's other sister Karin, so that wasn't surprising. And of course, Kuchiki Rukia was there. Being one of Ichigo's best friends, there was no way Rukia wouldn't come, but even more importantly, she completely facilitated the real present Keigo was going to get from Ichigo later that evening.

From Ichigo's perspective, it seemed like Orihime still hadn't chosen between Tatsuki or Uryuu and both suitors seemed content enough for the moment to hang around until Orihime made a final decision. While Ichigo wondered what her choice would be, he was grateful that their attentiveness to her had finally allowed Orihime to get over her crush on him. Ichigo didn't realize that the girl even had that big of a crush until Rukia practically yelled him into deafness about it. He had no reason not to like a girl as cute and sweet as Orihime, but the attraction never sparked beyond friendship for him.

Rukia had helped Ichigo arrange Keigo's big gift by providing a Friends & Family discount to a place where no such discount exists. However, since her brother does own the place, and Rukia had politely begged as one could beg someone of high rank, she was pleasantly surprised by her brother's generosity. Of course, he made enough money so one discount shouldn't even offload the massive amounts of money he made from his Club Sakura. The Sakura's unofficial nickname was the B&B - Byakuya's boys. And that is what Rukia's brother did. He ran the most exclusive "sporting house" in the city - one could argue in the country. It catered to the richest and most powerful people all over the world and its secrecy was tougher than anything done by the CIA. Not only did Rukia have to beg for a discount, she had to convince him to allow two "nobodies" access to the club and its best assets - the hottest guys imaginable.

Ichigo knew he could have gotten any hot guy to sleep with Keigo, but he'd known a little bit about the B&B and he felt he owed it to Keigo to give him something extraordinary for all the shit Ichigo had given him over the years. He'd always been annoyed with Keigo's over-enthusiasm and all the fawning but it hadn't dawn on the orange-haired boy that Keigo was professing his undying gay love back then. Ichigo figured getting Keigo in to the most exclusive club and getting laid for the first time by someone completely out of his league would be a big payback for his past ignorance.

Taking a deep breath, Ichigo placed the giant cake in the middle of the dining table. He immediately felt the vibe amongst the guests take a long pause. The tension around him felt like one giant sweat drop emanating from the room itself. Ichigo released the breath he'd been holding and looked up to see all eyes glued to him.

"Rather childish of you, Kurosaki." Uryuu pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose as he waited for the inevitable retaliatory response.

"Oi, it was my DAD." As if he could almost hear her eyebrows twitching in anger, Ichigo turned to face his sister Karin before saying, "Yeah, he made sure to do it when you and Yuzu weren't looking. Didn't you notice how fast he left the house before everyone started to arrive?"

Karin walked over and gave Keigo a friendly pat on the shoulder. "Don't worry, Keigo. I'll be sure to let goatface have it for being such a retard."

"Ah, thanks Karin-chan! But it's OK. That what this party is all about, right?!" Keigo raised a fist in his usual jester-like stance to express mock-victory. Everyone relaxed once they knew Keigo was completely aware of the joke and the first to embrace it fully. He was gay, and the point of celebrating his coming out was to make it open and official.

Ichigo felt himself relax slightly as he started to cut slices for his guests. Orihime was the first to line up for a slice. "Can I help you with serving, Kurosaki-kun?"

"Thanks, Inoue. But I think we're good here."

"I think it's so generous of you, having this party and all for Asano-kun." She looked at Ichigo and gave him one of her biggest smiles.

Ichigo might have found it a bit unnerving if he thought she was still pining away for him, but now, he could take her affection with grace. He replied, "I think it's even better that you guys made the time to come back to Karakura to celebrate. It's great seeing everyone in one room again."

"Yes," she responded. "It has been a while. Oh, I understand you are taking Asano-kun somewhere else tonight?"

Ichigo started to blush. For one thing, he wasn't supposed to talk about Club Sakura in any way. And secondly, it was a brothel, so it wasn't something he really felt like discussing with Inoue anyway. "Err, yeah, Mizuiro was supposed to but he couldn't get out of something… or something like that…"

"Ichigo! Inoue!" Rukia rushed over to smack Ichigo on the back of his head before embracing Orihime in a hug. "What are you two talking about?" Rukia gave the other woman her bright-eyed fake smile before giving a sidelong glance to Ichigo with a "if looks could kill" glare.

"I was just asking Kurosaki-kun about where he is taking Asano-kun tonight, but it sounds like it's going to be some kind of surprise."

Rukia stopped giving Ichigo her death gaze so she could resume her conversation with Inoue. In her mind, all that mattered was that Ichigo had kept his word as to mention nothing about Club Sakura. Her nii-sama, Byakuya, would kill her if anything about his club were revealed to anyone. Right now, the Sakura was in the realm of the Boogey Man – nothing but an urban legend. Even the slip of something out there being called the B&B – most had no idea the B was for Byakuya. Only the inner circle of esteemed clients knew, and they too were not allowed to discuss anything about the club or its members.

As it was, Ichigo and Keigo would be driven to the club with blindfolds on so they would not know where its location is. Rukia was going to get them in and they'd be allowed to hang out until Keigo had done the deed, and then they'd be blindfolded upon their departure.

Ichigo was grateful that Rukia could steer the conversation to whatever direction she felt was safe. He didn't know how to dodge all the questions about where they were going. He figured Keigo would brag about it after the fact, but considering he won't know anything about where he went or who he would have had sex with, it would be fairly safe. And Keigo knew better than anyone he'd never get Ichigo to yield in answering any questions so at least his promise to Rukia will remain intact.

He glanced at the clock on the wall and watched as Rukia did the same. It was almost time to go. Ichigo took in another breath before walking off to wrangle Keigo for the car ride to Club Sakura with Rukia. _I have no idea what this is going to be like, but I hope it's over quick._

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Bad Romance (working title – still no idea for a real title)  
Author:****zealot1138****  
Pairing: Renji x Ichigo  
Rating: M (for language, situations, yaoi – angst, romance, sex, fluff)**

**Summary:** AU. Ichigo is so NOT gay, so when he goes to the exclusive bordello Club Sakura, will a certain redhead named Renji make him think twice?

Disclaimer for the entire story: I do NOT own any of these characters from BLEACH which belongs to Tite Kubo et al. Thank you.

_DISCLAIMER: All characters depicted in sexual situations in this post/fanfiction/fanart (including material in the comments) are fictional and are intended to be and considered to be by the author of said material of the legal age of consent (THIS INCLUDES TOSHIRO WHO IS NOT A KID IN THIS AU) in the United States state of California, regardless of what age these characters may be in the material they are derived from._

**Hello again. I am SO stoked by those who've been kind enough to review and add this Story Alert. _ It's the only reason I am typing this up at 3am local to try and put it out in the hopes you will read and enjoy.**

**Yeah, sorry, no smex yet and it might be a while before I get up to it. I guess I'm more a wordy storyteller than a good smex writer. :-\**

**Well, if my descriptions bug you, let me know via reviews, please.**

**I think I like AU fics because it gives you a chance to really make these characters come to life where everything isn't about zanpaktous and kidou and stuff. (That's right, sithmouse! I'm talkin' about you and A HOLLOW LIFE! XD !!!)**

**So THANK YOU THANK YOU for taking the time to read, comment, set an alert. It's the only big o' love that got me to do more writing today. XD**

**I hope this doesn't disappoint too much.**

Chapter 2

=========================

_I don't like this one bit._ Ichigo shifted uncomfortably in the car seat, wanting nothing more than to tear off the blindfold Rukia had forced him and Keigo to wear once they got into the car. While Ichigo wasn't obsessed with material possessions, he had a definite appreciation for the nicer things in life, so even he was impressed when the Maybach pulled up to escort the boys to the location where Keigo would get the gift of a lifetime.

"Ichi-gooooooooooo! Look at this car! Ah! Mizuiro is going to be SO jealous when he finds out he missed out on this!"

"OK, Ichigo. This is Soi Fon and her driver, Ōmaeda." Rukia offered the brief introduction before moving over to pull Keigo away from the car before he drooled all over it.

Ichigo tried to be pleasant in this awkward circumstance by giving a perfectly polite, "Nice to meet you." He noticed the driver, Ōmaeda, seemed to reply with a grunt, but the petite woman merely narrowed her eyes further as she looked over Ichigo and Keigo before returning her gaze at Rukia.

Without turning her head, Soi Fon threw out two black silk blindfolds at Ichigo, who caught it easily with one hand. He smirked at the woman thinking he was glad to find all this time spent on kendo , basketball, and other sports had gotten him to be in shape and well-coordinated. He thought it might annoy the woman, since she obviously tried to catch Ichigo off guard, but Soi Fon never turned to face him, so her mood (besides looking sour) was unreadable.

While trying not to get exasperated by Keigo's childish shenanigans, Rukia cajoled him into finally getting inside the car by exclaiming, "There's an entertainment system inside, and a reclining massage feature!"

"OOOOOOHHHHH-." The door slammed shut quickly behind Keigo as Ōmaeda and Soi Fon also climbed in, shutting their doors firmly. Rukia walked around to give Ichigo some final instructions – a precaution and requirement by her nii-sama so there would be no foul ups.

Rukia had given him another run down on the rules. Of course, he was slightly irritated by her tendency to talk to him like he was a kid, but since that was her style and because she really was doing him a big favor for Keigo, he let it slide. However, sitting in a car, blindfolded, and being watched by a sour (and deadly) enforcer and her giant sidekick driver was making Ichigo really reconsider if all of this was worth the effort, even for his good friend. Before he could get further irritated with the situation, he felt the car coming to a stop.

As the car door opened, Soi Fon's voice rang through clearly, "Don't even think about taking off those blindfolds. We'll help you inside and then let you know when you can take it off."

Keigo's enthusiasm which hadn't diminished by a fraction bounced in his seat. "IchiGO! Isn't this so exciting! I can't wait!"

"Yeah." Ichigo then allowed himself to be guided by a hand on his shoulder and he followed as directed. He could hear Keigo breathing and felt the slighter man. Once Ichigo could tell they were inside, the hand on his shoulder motioned for him to stop.

"You can take those off now."

Ichigo yanked off his blindfold trying to figure out to whom this new voice belonged. Before he could look to focus, his breath caught as the sight around him.

He and Keigo were standing in a magnificent foyer with cathedral ceilings – ceilings that held a large glass skylight that showcased the night's nearly full moon which outshone the stars. Around him were countless art pieces, most of which he could actually recognize as classic and priceless works from the kind of names you learn about in school. He looked down to see the floor was wall-to-wall marble with accents all around that glimmered in gold tone. Ichigo was starting to think that the trim probably was _real_ gold and he started to understand why Rukia was so anal retentive about the instructions and details she swore he had to follow. Finally regaining some of his senses, he looked at the face that stood before him and Keigo.

_This is what the big fuss is about?_ Ichigo's eyebrow twitched while looking at a handsome, though hardly life-and-death secrecy inducing, man dressed in a simple but elegant black suit with white shirt and no tie. Ichigo assumed the man shaved his head, and it was evident under the trim suit's cut that this person worked out.

And next to him, Ichigo could feel the black vapors of strong disappointment emanating from Keigo's aura.

"I know what yer thinkin' and I ain't a choice so you can just stop yer lame thoughts a'ready. I'm one o' the security guards. Name's Ikkaku. I don't usually do the greetin' but since this ain't a normal night, Lady Unohana doesn't have to be here to host you's two."

Ichigo and Keigo looked at one another before moving forward to follow Ikkaku. While both felt this admission helped alleviate some of the concern, yet again Ichigo was wondering if the unique exclusivity of Club Sakura was merely an urban myth after all.

Just then, another voice approached to join them. "Oh, Ikkaku! Are you scaring the young lads already?" This voice of eloquence and lightness cut into the atmosphere and it was only then the harshness across Ikkaku's features softened. An exquisitely handsome young male, lithe and trim, with a shoulder length bob perfectly framing his beautiful features approached and stopped next to Ikkaku to face Ichigo and Keigo. Keigo's eyes widened with awed appreciation, and even Ichigo thought, _OK, this is a definite step in the right direction. _He looked over at Keigo and got the impression his friend was rather impressed by the beauty of the man.

"Don't let him intimidate. This isn't his normal routine especially since this isn't a normal evening for us either. My name is Yumichika. But you may call me Yumi." He extended a slender, perfectly manicured hand and as Keigo moved forward to shake it, Ichigo noticed the glare returning to Ikkaku's face. The man also shifted closer to Yumi in a slightly possessive stance. _Remind me to keep Keigo away from this one. He's _obviously_ taken_. Ichigo snickered to himself, which caught Yumi's eye.

"You must be Ichigo. Rukia-chan told us to take good care of you and Keigo. Why don't you both follow me."

They followed the cheerful Yumi and moody Ikkaku further into the grand museum as elegant entertaining home. As they approached two massive French doors, two servants seemed to emerge from thin air to open the doors in perfect timing to the group's approach, and as they passed the threshold, even Ichigo's jaw dropped at the sight before him.

Not even seeing the impressive designer furnishings and architecture of the massive entertaining hall, all throughout the room milled about some of the most gorgeous group of males Ichigo had ever seen outside something from a movie or fashion show. He could just about hear Keigo's heart stop as his eyes bulged out to engorge itself on the delectable male eye candy in front of them.

"IchiGO!" loudly whispered Keigo. "Oh my god! How do I choose?!?! Help me decide. Please?!" Keigo wrapped his arms around Ichigo's neck, restricting his windpipe and making Ichigo choke.

"Gack! Keigo – leggo! Your gift here is so you wouldn't try and choke me to death anymore!" As Ichigo fought to extricate himself from Keigo's limbs, Yumi interrupted the humorous duo.

"May I offer some insight to help you choose? Unless you'd be fine with choosing me." Yumi gave both boys a genuine and beautiful smile. It was hard not to be a bit mesmerized by his charm. However, the glare and raging aura that rose about Yumi's shoulder from one angry bodyguard in black was enough to make Keigo back down and Ichigo almost feel sorry for his friend.

Ichigo gave Keigo a friendly pat on the shoulder before asking,, "Thanks for the offer, Yumi. I think Keigo might like the insight you can provide."

"Oh, wonderful!" Yumi smiled and clapped elegantly in delight. Ikkaku's tension seemed to ease now they he knew Yumi would be off limits and to see him in such good spirits always made Ikkaku smile as well. The two dated secretly on the side, and while Ikkaku had absolutely no say in whomever Yumi saw for work, Ikkaku hardly thought this special favor of an evening to help Byakuya-sama's sister was worth Yumi's time, let alone some nobody getting his hands on Yumi.

Yumi squeezed Ikkaku's hand surreptitiously to reassure his (secret) lover before moving over to whisper his inside knowledge (i.e. gossip) to Keigo and Ichigo. "Ok, let's start from the front of the room and move about counterclockwise, yes?"

Keigo enthusiastically yelled, "YES!" Ichigo cringed at Keigo's immature antics, some of which he'd hoped would have ebbed since getting into college life, but he realized no such luck. Ichigo's only thought was he was glad Keigo wasn't allowed even a hint about the club's true identity – which he was at the infamous Club Sakura aka the B&B. He was starting to realize there would be no way Keigo could keep his mouth shut about his "first time." At least, short of the guy's name, he won't be able to share much once the night was over.

Ichigo and Keigo followed along as best they could while Yumi giddily shared tidbits about each man lounging about the room. They were all eyeing the two new bodies in the room with Yumi. The boys were not overly enthusiastic since these were neither VIPs nor anyone with real money. Deflowering a virgin "nobody" was usually something that would never come to pass at the Sakura, but everyone had to step up for Byakuya-sama, and for some reason, he had a soft spot for his little sister, Rukia. No one knew why, but no one wanted to exactly ask the man either.

Ichigo sensed the odd vibe but he tried to keep tabs, for Keigo's sake, of course. He noted the handsome but sad looking blond was named Kira, and he supposedly had a sugar daddy VIP named Gin. A spiky-haired hottie who sported a 69 tattoo on the cheek definitely caught Keigo and Ichigo's notice. He was named Shuuhei, and besides the tat, one couldn't help noticing his muscular arms which were shown off well in the tight white tee with the arms rolled up in a sleeveless style. Another one hard to miss wore his cropped blue-tinged locks in a messy short 'do and who seemed to be staring right at them. _Grimmjow, I think. Uh, temperamental, is what Yumi called him_. With getting a full glance of the rest of the guys – Szayel, Ilforte, Toshiro… Ichigo was never good with names, and he'd never remember any of them all, but it seemed like Keigo was pretty much smitten with the tattooed one. _Thank god. At least the sooner he gets this started, the sooner we can leave._ Ichigo watched as Keigo was led away by Yumi towards the spiky-haired Shuuhei. Ichigo looked around to see what he might do until Keigo was finished. He had no idea why but Keigo had insisted Ichigo stay until he was "done." _I guess this is what happened to Mizuiro all those times. _

Ikkaku, now getting bored without Yumi beside him, stepped closer to chat with Ichigo. "So, who're you gonna pick, eh?" He cocked his head towards the blue-haired fellow before continuing, "Looks like Grimm o'er there might take a likin' to ya." Ikkaku's eyes gave a playful but sinister gleam as he eyes the orange-haired young man before him.

Ichigo put up a hand before saying, "Nah, I'm not gay-"

"Then why the hell are ya here? Don't you know what the B&B is?" A deep voice with a hint of a snicker cut through Ichigo's sentence.

The orange-topped young man was thoroughly annoyed by this rude interruption. As he turned around with mouth wide open to let loose his tirade, he stopped dead as he faced the body that uttered words moments before as his brown eyes met with burgundy ones. Ichigo swallowed the large lump that mysteriously developed in his throat as he took in the sight before him. A lean but muscular build at 6'2" towered over his 5'8" frame. The taller man was wearing a long-sleeved black silk shirt that was worn loose and unbuttoned which showed off the most incredible tribal tattoo patterns across his chest and six-pack abs and seemed to dip below the low-rise leather pants that showed off his hip bones and lay skintight over muscular thighs and a bulge in the man's package that Ichigo assumed is not a tube sock. Topping off the attractive body was a cascade of fiery red hair which he wore long and slung to the side in a casual low ponytail which somehow didn't look effeminate on this man; it just made him look extremely sexy.

The redhead slapped his hand warmly on Ichigo's shoulder before introducing himself. "I'm just messing with ya. The name's Renji, but you can call me whatever ya want, if that's what does it for ya." Renji gave him a playful wink before spreading his lips into a wide smile.

Ichigo felt a jolt go through him when the hand touched his shoulder, but he immediately dismissed it by trying to retaliate by explaining that he knew where he was and why he was there. "Look, _Renji_, it's not like I should have to explain myself to you, but I'm here for my friend. He's right over there, talking to the guy with the tattoo on his face." Ichigo looked back at Renji before adding, "Uh, does everyone-, er, do all you guys... have one?"

"What?" Renji looked down at his chest and then looked back up at the younger man. "Oh, you mean the ink? Nah, just me and him." Renji nodded in Keigo's direction. "Your buddy is talking to my friend Shuuhei. And Shuu's only got it on his face." He turned his attention back to the orange-haired man. "So, Mr. 'I'm not gay,' ya got a name?"

"Oh, right. I'm Ichigo."

"Yer kidding, right?"

"Don't even start with me. And nothing you can say will be original enough to merit anything but a punch to the face - so don't even bother trying."

Renji broke out into his classic wolfish grin before he leaned over to breathe heavily right into Ichigo's ear. "I've never _swallowed _a strawberry before. Mind if I start with ya?"

Ichigo's eyes went wide and he started to blush before his usual reaction of anger kicked in. "What the fuck, man! I told you I'm not gay!" Before Ichigo could shove away the flirtatious redhead, Renji sidestepped quickly and started to laugh. All the other eyes in the room began to stare at the two gingers to which Ichigo started to feel even more self-conscious as his face started to turn red.

Renji glanced over and actually started to feel for the guy, so he pulled himself together before restarting their conversation. "Ah, sorry kid," he chuckled, "but I'm guessin' ya hadn't heard _that _before, neh?"

He placed his hand on Ichigo's shoulder again as an apology to which he expected it to be flung off. But instead, Ichigo shifted his body away from facing Renji, but he didn't remove the hand which encouraged Renji to continue. "We just get a bunch of older business types and they're usually pretty stuffy, so I thought I'd let loose a bit. I usually have to try and be 'professional' but somehow, I didn't think that'd be your vibe."

Ichigo turned back to look at the redhead as he absorbed the words. He had never really been around men who slept with other men, let alone those who got paid for it, but this man was treating him no differently than like his friends from high school. His college friends were too focused on "the future" so there were no jibes or jokes - everything was so serious. He was less annoyed but he didn't want to let Renji know that, so he merely shrugged in response and turned back to face the man.

"Look, the club has off limits just for you and your friend, and since you're not 'interested,' what are you going to do for the rest of the night? Because it looks like he's decided to go with Shuu for the evening." Ichigo turned in the direction Renji was looking and saw that Keigo was all sparkly eyed as he followed the attractive dark-haired man named Shuuhei. They walked off hand-in-hand towards the hallway that housed impressive looking doors that undoubtedly held the private bedrooms for the men and their clientele. It hadn't really dawned on Ichigo what he would do once Keigo found his "date" for the evening. He hadn't thought that far in advance when he came up with this gift idea. He didn't feel like standing around for god knows how long but he didn't feel right about leaving Keigo with a bunch of strangers in a strange place either especially since he already promised to stay.

Rubbing the back of his head with one hand, Ichigo expressed his sheepishness by declaring, "Honestly, I hadn't even thought about it... I guess I'll just sit around and wait for Keigo. I mean, it's OK if I just sit and wait?" Ichigo looked to Renji needing some kind of guidance to which he'd never ask for directly.

There was a kind of brusque but honest quality about the younger man that Renji found to be refreshing. He never confused his clients as being anything but business, but since Ichigo wasn't to be a client then or ever from what he could gather about the night's arrangement, he figured being himself for a few hours wouldn't hurt anything.

"If ya want, you can chill in my room for a while. We can watch a movie or play a game. I got an advance copy of Call of Duty's Modern Warfare."

Ichigo's eyes went wide. "No way! That's like almost a year from their proposed release date! How'd you manage to get that?"

"Well, it's only their beta but you can still play a few levels which is good enough. Let's just say one of the key executives tries to entice me with gifts and whatnot."

"And, what if I don't want to go to your room with you?"

Renji shrugged. "Meh, suit yourself. I'm going back there to chill. You can stay here all night." With a slight wave of the hand, Renji started to walk down the hallway in the same direction Keigo had disappeared.

Once Renji was away from Ichigo's side, all the other men working the club began to eye Ichigo hungrily, especially Grimmjow. Ichigo was the only potential client of the evening, and he was a delicious one at that. In feeling the eyes weighing heavily on him, he decided to go after Renji and quickly shuffled off to catch up to the redhead. "Oi, Renji!"

Upon hearing his name, he stopped and slowly turned around to wait for Ichigo to catch up. Renji broke out into a smile. He knew the newbie would feel uncomfortable with all the hungry eyes around, so he had a feeling it wouldn't have taken long for Ichigo to take up his offer. Renji had a long list of steady clients to which taking money from Ichigo even if he did want sex would have felt wrong. Based on the story he'd heard from Rukia, Renji found it endearing that the guy would go through all the trouble to help a friend.

Upon reaching the ornate double doors labeled with 6, Renji opened the door and walked through. He then held it open to allow Ichigo to pass through as well.

TBC

**There is more written, but it's not done and this break seemed to be a better stop for now. Please review and/or comment – since it's the only fuel to my writing desire. 8D **

**Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Bad Romance (working title – still no idea for a real title)  
Author:****zealot1138****  
Pairing: Renji x Ichigo  
Rating: M (for language, situations, yaoi – angst, romance, sex, fluff)**

**Summary:** AU. Ichigo is so NOT gay, so when he goes to the exclusive bordello Club Sakura, will a certain redhead named Renji make him think twice?

Disclaimer for the entire story: I do NOT own any of these characters from BLEACH which belongs to Tite Kubo et al. Thank you.

_DISCLAIMER: All characters depicted in sexual situations in this post/fanfiction/fanart (including material in the comments) are fictional and are intended to be and considered to be by the author of said material of the legal age of consent in the United States state of California, regardless of what age these characters may be in the material they are derived from._

**Thank you soooooooooo much for all the reviews and stuff. _ **

**I am so friggin' tired that my head is pounding and screaming at me to go to bed, but I felt happy getting all those reviews and alert notices, I really really wanted to post more tonight. **

**I am looking forward to this weekend is having more time to write and being able to reply to each review personally? (So does that make me a devoted writer – or just a sad sad soul?) XD **

**Thanks again – it means SO much to get a review!**

Chapter 3

Once inside, Renji touched a panel on the wall and lights started to brighten in succession throughout the large room. Ichigo noticed it was furnished with modern pieces he had seen in magazines - the kind where you knew it was expensive but couldn't understand why. Everything was done in dark colors of woods and leathers and accented with steel and chrome. What was most impressive was the large flat screen mounted to the wall with the leather sofa facing in front. Ichigo sat down and waited for Renji to get settled.

He watched as the redhead went past the large bed and walk into what had to be a large walk-in closet as Renji returned with a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt in hand. "Do you want something to drink? Sorry, guess I should've offered ya something before I started looking for some clothes I can change into." Renji looked slightly sheepish as he gestured to the items in his hand. "Honestly, I haven't had a night off like this in forever, so I guess I was a little too eager to get out of these pants."

Renji looked down at the black leather pants he was wearing. He knew they looked well on his tall frame and it was the look his clients loved, but he much preferred an old pair of jeans or sweatpants when he didn't have to try and impress. He brought his eyes back up and noticed that Ichigo was taking in every inch of his long legs that were clad in the tight black leather. A grin started to break out widely across Renji's face and as Ichigo's glance finally reach up to the redhead's smirk, Ichigo turned away quickly, hiding the blush that was starting to burn his cheeks. "Um, no, I'm, uh, I'm good. On the drink thing. Don't need one... now."

While Renji would have loved to take advantage of this opportunity to torture this young man, he decided to let it go. He wanted to get comfortable himself and figured he had all night to make the younger man squirm. He hadn't thought it could be a literal possibility until that moment he caught Ichigo starting at him, but he figured there was no point in confusing a young man who wasn't sure about his desires and to which he could never afford Renji anyway.

"Suit yourself. But if ya change yer mind, there's a mini-fridge under the wetbar." With that said, Renji took off his top and eased the soft grey sweater over his bare chest. Ichigo timed himself perfectly to turn his head around the moment Renji's eyes were cloaked by the material being pulled down over his head. Ichigo's lips parted slightly in awe as he noticed the full breadth of the tattoos across Renji's broad and well-toned chest. He even had the markings over the six-pack abs that seem to draw one's eyes downward past the hipbones and the flat expanse of skin just below that stood out against the low riding waistband of black. As the forehead started to appear from the sweater's neckline, Ichigo snapped his head forward towards the blank TV screen. Once Renji donned his sweater, he pulled the band out of his hair and started to finger the knots out of his tresses. He glanced at Ichigo and noticed the teen was not looking in his direction, so he undid the button and zipper of his leather pants and pulled them down and stepped out of them. He pulled on his favorite pair of jeans and zipped them up in one easy motion. The denim was dark but the colors were faded from repeated washes. The style was straight but not too tight but they hung even lower than the leather pants from the waist having loosened from much repeated wear.

"I'm decent now, if you were wonderin'."

"Whatever." Ichigo tried to sound as nonchalant as possible, but he knew the flush in his cheeks would give him away. But the darkly hued room had no bright lights on yet, so he figured he could get away with his feigned air of indifference. Only then did he glance up to see the redhead in his casual gear, and Ichigo thought the man still looked incredible. In fact, being dressed in more everyday clothing only made Renji look even more amazing - it was as if his handsome face and incredible physique stood out above and beyond the regularity of a sweater and jeans. Ichigo had to tear his eyes away from the redhead as he tried to remember why he was in this man's bedroom at all. "Oh, yeah, so do you have Modern Warfare Two or were you bullshitin' about it?"

Renji shook his head in amusement while stating, "yeah, yeah, yeah, I'll get that goin' now." He looked the orange-haired teen in the eyes before continuing, "Ya know, yer about as demanding as some of my clients, 'cept they aren't asking for shit related to a video game." Renji couldn't help smiling because he'd realized how long it'd been since he felt this relaxed in front of someone he didn't work. Even amongst the guys employed at Club Sakura, Renji let his guard down with a few select guys he considered a real friend. And clients were clients - there was no sense of being "genuine" with clients since they never wanted to know you - they just wanted to have what they desire - someone to listen, someone to suck them off or fuck them silly, but never one's own feelings or opinions. Therefore, dealing with this young orange=-haired man was such a refreshing experience and one Renji couldn't pass up. "Hell, maybe I should charge ya by the hour since you're all into being bossy and shit."

At the idea of being charged for any part of this evening, Ichigo's brows went sky-high. He knew it'd be pricey, but he honestly had no sense of what the evening would cost him - and that was just for Keigo's bill. Ichigo hadn't even considered asking Rukia if his presence would be considered a billable situation or not. And at this point, it's not as if Ichigo could ask for a menu to get detailed billing instruction. He started to fish inside the front of his pants to see what he really had on him. Before he could get his fingers on the bills he had shoved in his pockets before the night started, he stopped cold when he heard a loud bark of a laugh from across the room.

"Ya didn't seriously think I meant I was gonna charge ya for hanging out, didja?" Renji was practically wiping a tear from the corner of his eye as he looked over at Ichigo. Renji was starting to realize this teen was really out of his element.

"Hmph. No... I just wanted to see if I had my wallet and stuff. It's not like I actually believed what you said!" Ichigo immediately locked himself down into the furrowed annoyance groove as he shoved both hands in pockets and swiftly moved over to sit at the far corner of the couch. He wasn't even sure he wanted to be waiting in the redhead's room after all. Ichigo sat upright on the stiff black leather sofa and looked off at the opposite side of the room. His focus wasn't on any particular item, but it was in the direction _away_ from the redhead.

Seeing Ichigo's reaction made Renji start to feel bad about teasing the younger man so much. He'd realized that Ichigo had made him feel so at ease, Renji had almost forgotten that, while far from being a client, this was not a friend. Without another word, he moved towards the wall holding up the flatscreen. Ichigo wondered what he was up to as he watched the redhead push the palm of his hand into the wall. It was then a portion of the wall opened like a cabinet door. From there, Ichigo could see Renji start to fiddle with an Xbox system. The dark screen started to light up almost blinding Ichigo for a second.

"Oi!" At the sound of Renji's voice, Ichigo looked up. As a small blur of darkness was tossed to him, Ichigo's quick reflexes grabbed the controller with one hand. Renji looked over his shoulder in appreciation. "Nice catch. Guess you' got good reflexes. Let's see if I don't kick yer ass too hard in this game then, eh?"

Renji grabbed the other controller before closing the wall's panel. He started to walk back towards the sofa and decided to play it safe by sitting on the opposite end from Ichigo to give the young man some space. _This is so childish. Why the hell's this kid making me worry about his feelings? Jeez, Abarai, yer either feeling bad for this kid, or yer forgettin' what it's like to be around normal people_.

Without realizing it, a low chuckle hummed inside Renji's chest which caught Ichigo's attention. "What?"

As brown eyes looked up at Renji, the redhead was struck by how the color of Ichigo's eyes was so much like fine milk chocolate. He shook his head before responding. "Nothing. Don't you want to start the game?" Ichigo shrugged noncommittally even as he started to fiddle with the controller to set up his character to play.

Several minutes passed with serious game play as Ichigo got very involved with the new levels and the overall art in the yet-to-be-released game. The conversation went from inquisitive questions to heavy gaming discussion to the eventual male ego vs. ego about who was scoring more points and getting in more kills. The only other interruptions were the calls and texts that seemed to reach Renji's phone often. However, the redhead would pick it up and would dismiss the device again without responding so he can return to the game – and Ichigo.

As the game play intensified, the awkwardness previously felt had totally disappeared. They fell into an easy banter of teasing one another mercilessly. Not surprisingly, Ichigo picked up on the game play quickly and excelled through with ease. Renji was impressed yet not surprised – while he owned the current copy, he rarely had time to play a video game. And Ichigo being a normal young man, it'd be easy to see how he'd do well since he probably played as often as a normal teen would. But Renji could tell the kid was also good because he had a sharp eye for details and he seemed to understand the combat design. Of course, he'd never give the younger man the satisfaction in knowing that Renji was complimenting him in any way.

"Oi, Renji! Are you going to stop being lame and try to get into the game? You still haven't passed my last set of kills or points."

"It's only a couple of levels and I'm sick of seeing it already. Aren't ya bored yet?"

"Of course you'd say it's boring – you're losing to me."

Ichigo was actually having fun. The beta version of the game had limited levels, but the ones that were up and running were impressive. And then there was Renji playing against him – competitive juices were flowing through Ichigo's veins (all in the name of fun, of course) – and it felt good to be able to relax and just enjoy passing the time with someone. As he eyed the redhead giving him an angry glare, Ichigo's thoughts went back to Keigo and how he really had had no idea what to do when Keigo had begged him to stay since Mizuiro refused to break off a date to babysit his grown best friend. Ichigo had figured he'd probably sit and feel uncomfortable until Keigo was ready to go home. Instead, he was sitting in a posh home with a decked out room, playing an unreleased yet highly anticipated video game and getting to know this new person named Renji.

"Shaddup." Renji playfully shoved Ichigo with his barefoot to express his mock annoyance with the younger man faring better at the first-person shooter. Like any male, Renji had his pride and even if he didn't care about games, he didn't feel like losing either. He smiled at the orange-haired teen before shooting his foot out at him one more time.

However, Ichigo anticipated the move and caught Renji's foot with one hand. Renji looked up with wide eyes at Ichigo while Ichigo stared back, looking at the redhead and reassessing his current situation.

Earlier, Renji had looked so different from the men who were staring in the main entertainment hall; he looked so polished and masculine - almost unapproachable. _But here, _Ichigo thought_, in his cashmere sweater and faded jeans and bare feet, he looks so diff-_

A new ringtone, one of a somber classical piano piece, rang out loudly, interrupting Ichigo's train of thought. He noticed Renji's eyes lose its humor for a split second before he moved to grab the cell quickly.

"I have to get this. Be right back." Renji got off the couch quickly and headed to the back of the room while answering the phone. "Does this mean you're in town?" Renji disappeared behind the door again. Ichigo figured it must mean something for the redhead to take a phone call in the closet. _Oh, right. I guess he can't exactly talk business in front of me. Guess I should be the one feeling bad about taking over his space. _

With that, he powered off the Xbox and decided he should maybe check in on Keigo to see how much longer it could take. But Ichigo figured it wasn't his place to step out and wander the halls willy-nilly, so he decided he'd wait to talk to Renji about what's the next best course of action.

Not sure what else to do, he grabbed the Crestron remote and pushed the on-screen tab for Satellite TV and started to flip through the available channels to find something remotely interesting until Renji's return. He laid down on the couch sideways, resting his head on his knuckles so he could keep his eyes on the large flatscreen.

After a couple of minutes, and with Renji still on the other side of the door, Ichigo started to wonder about the phone call he'd just taken. _He pretty much ignored all calls and texts all night. And all the other calls were a regular ringtone, and he didn't even bother to pick up the voicemails I'm sure he got. Yet this song comes on and he jumps for the phone and is still talking to someone? Wonder what that's about?_

**TBC**

**000000000000ooooooooo00000000**

**FYI – Renji's classical ringtone is Beethoven's Piano Sonata No. 8 in C minor "Pathetique" – first movement **

**Sorry the set up is taking so long… I have several good scenarios I want to get to (badly!) but they'll only be as powerful as it releases from the build-up I am trying to get to. :sigh: Waiting sucks.**

**Boring to say, but so so true: Reviews/comments are love!! _ Thanks! ~z**

**p.s. I don't mean to be advertising stuff – like the game or Xbox or Crestron, but I think it just brings stuff to life when you can visualize the little things. After all, this is an AU (of our world). **


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Bad Romance  
Author:****zealot1138****  
Pairing: Renji x Ichigo  
Rating: M (for language, situations, yaoi – angst, romance, sex, fluff)**

**Summary:** AU. Ichigo is so NOT gay, so when he goes to the exclusive bordello Club Sakura, will a certain redhead named Renji make him think twice?

Disclaimer for the entire story: I do NOT own any of these characters from BLEACH which belongs to Tite Kubo et al. Thank you.

_DISCLAIMER: All characters depicted in sexual situations in this post/fanfiction/fanart (including material in the comments) are fictional and are intended to be and considered to be by the author of said material of the legal age of consent in the United States state of California, regardless of what age these characters may be in the material they are derived from._

**Hello – I am so tired, I don't have any comments to add to this chapter. I'm working on the next chapter now so I'll probably post any tidbits there.**

**For now, thanks to all those who have written me a lovely review and/or left a nice comment!!! I live for that kind of feedback! _ **

**Thanks to all of you for adding this story to your Story and/or Fave alerts!**

**OK, that's it for the moment.**

**00000000000000**

**Chapter 4**

**00000000000000**

Renji looked at the screen of his cell phone and pressed the End button one more time just to be sure he was disconnected. He hated excusing himself to take a call, but the caller was the one client he shouldn't ignore; although the line between _shouldn't_ and _couldn't_ was getting harder to distinguish. This thought also bothered Renji but he pushed it out of his mind as he opened the door to return to his new and unexpected guest.

"Oi, Ichigo. Sorry 'bout that." Renji smiled to look down at the figure lying across the sofa. Ichigo's eyes were closed, one arm bent under his head, the other on his side with hand under his shirt with the hem raised, as if he fell asleep in the middle of scratching his stomach.

Taking advantage of this moment, Renji took his time to absorb the orange-haired man's features. Seeing him utterly relaxed, the redhead noticed Ichigo looked different from the scowling and argumentative persona he'd had to contend with so far. Instead, he saw a rather sweet faced and undeniably good-looking guy sleeping rather peacefully – for someone who seemed rather guarded, he was sleeping rather contentedly on the sofa in the room of someone he'd never met before.

Renji grabbed the remote to power off the large flatscreen which had been stuck on the half-designed menu page of the video game they'd been playing. He turned back to see if any of the sounds had alerted his sleeping companion yet but all he found was Ichigo now turned on his side, face turned in, ass facing out. Having this opportunity to look at Ichigo without being watched in return, he took his time to drink in every detail – how the white designer v-neck tee hugged his slim torso and currently showed an enticing expanse of flesh from his low back to the rise of the black fitted cargo pants that well-accentuated his rear; he sported a large chronograph watch on one wrist and a large silver-toned ring with a red stone on his other hand's index finger. _Kid's definitely an interestin' one,_ he thought.

He moved over and placed a hand out to gently shake Ichigo's shoulder in the hopes of rousing him from sleep. However, all he got was a murmur from the parted lips he was observing, and he had to tear his eyes away to focus on his current task of "what the hell am I gonna do with him now?". Renji picked up his cell and entered a quick text and then walked over to his front door. He waited a beat before opening the door quietly.

"Yes, Renji-san?"

In a soft voice, Renji asked, "Hey, Rikichi, when Shuuhei is free of his client, could you make sure to let me know?"

"Oh, Hisagi-san is free now. The client left almost an hour ago."

Renji's eyes grew wide in surprise. _What the fuck? I thought Ichigo's whole point o' bein' here was to wait for his friend._ As his visage changed from shock to concern, Rikichi spoke up.

"Renji-san, is there a problem? Would you like me to give Hisagi-san a message? May I help you with something?" His brows furrowed as he hated to see Renji in anything but a good mood. Rikichi definitely enjoyed being around the redhead and did his best to be able to do any of the errands requested by or needed for Renji.

Renji made a snap decision and simply replied, "No, that's fine. I will speak with Shuuhei tomorrow. Thanks." He gave Rikichi a friendly pat on the shoulder and then closed his door. He turned around to see the prone figure still breathing evenly on his sofa. _Guess there's no point in waking the kid yet, since I'm not sure what the fuck's supposed to happen now._

He ran his hand through his hair and started to fix it in his usual low braid which he wore to bed. He walked past the sleeping Ichigo and went past the door in back returning in a few minutes in his white kimono. Renji moved to stand above Ichigo, watching him breathe deeply as he slept soundly. Without meaning to, Renji moved his hand towards the smooth-looking cheek, brushing the backs of his fingers softly over the skin desiring to be touched. Unconsciously, Ichigo's head turned slightly; face moving upwards as if pushing his cheek up towards the touch. Seeing this made Renji release a small sigh. He looked from Ichigo to the bed off to the side, swathed in all its black elegance of silk sheets and fur-trimmed throw pillows. _Well, Ichigo, I can't just leave ya there like that, can I?_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Ichigo awoke, his vision was engulfed in expanses of fluffy white all around. The only thing he instinctively knew was that it was the morning and that he'd slept in his clothes, but he couldn't figure out why. As his mind tried to escape the fog, he started to piece his memory back together by focusing on what he could recall and moving backwards. The last thing he remembered was a lot of darkness and something brilliant red. The colors brought a handsome tattooed face to his mind which made Ichigo bolt straight up into a sitting position. His eyes grew wide as saucers and he looked around.

Ichigo was sitting in the middle of a large bed under a fluffy white goose-down comforter encased in the softest pima cotton sheets. And, yes, he was still fully clothed. His eyes scanned the room and his brain was confused by the jolt of opposition in color from what he last remembered. Instead of black and chrome, he was now surrounded by walls in a soft eggshell paint and furnishings in rich dark woods. Unlike the previous museum-like sterility of wealth, this large bedroom suite was tastefully done in comfortable elegance.

One bookshelf held leather bound novels on each shelf with the middle shelf showcasing a sheathed katana on a display stand. The walls had a few framed paintings in the style of Impressionist and Post-Impressionist styles. In the small kitchen in the far corner of the room, Ichigo could see a few cookbooks lying on its side on the counter. In front of one of the stools, he could see a coffee mug with steam rising from it.

Remembering there was now a somebody in the room with him in this place he was not at all familiar with, Ichigo snapped himself to attention and got off the impossibly comfortable bed as he tried to replay the events from the night before.

_I was in Renji's room, we played Modern Warfare, he got that phone call, and I was waiting for-_ "Keigo!"

"He's already gone."

Ichigo spun around to find himself face to almost-face with Renji who was wearing a white kimono open-chested over a pair of slim fitting black pants. Once again, Ichigo was mesmerized by the inky lines across his chest and abs that seemed to constantly beckon his eyes to travel downward. But instead, Ichigo lifted his gaze to meet the burgundy eyes of the taller man before him.

Renji then continued, "Well, it turns out yer friend left sometime last night."

Ichigo's brows only furrowed even further as he decided to ask, "So, where the hell are we now?"

"Oh right, you were still asleep when I carried you to bed… " Renji looked at Ichigo with confusion before it clicked together. "You're in my room."

Before the embarrassment and understanding the previously uttered phrase about being carried could be processed in Ichigo's mind, he said, "What the hell, Renji. I _saw_ your bedroom and it was all black."

"Yeah, well that room is through that door there." Renji emphasized the remark by pointing to the large door at the end of the room. "And what you saw wasn't my bedroom. It's where I meet with clients and that's it." He waved his hand nonchalantly to emphasize his point, "This is my real room – where I relax and live and am more myself, ya know?"

Ichigo looked at Renji, not sure if he truly understood the point of this explanation.

Renji continued, "I didn't feel right leaving ya in there, and thought you'd be more comfortable here."

Ichigo felt his chest constrict at hearing Renji's pronouncement – knowing he was carried by the man, laid on his own bed, and given privileged access to Renji's inner sanctum – really gave him more to think about than he felt he could handle. _I am not gay. I don't know why I feel this thing in my chest._ And without thinking about how he felt or what he really wanted to say, in Ichigo's emotional confusion he blurted out, "So, you decided you can get your kicks and seduce me when I already told you I'm not gay!" He shoved Renji away by placing both hands on the redhead's chest.

Renji took the ungraceful step backwards having been caught off guard by the young man's reaction. _What in the fuck?_ And in a rare moment of losing his temper, a temper he'd learn to control over the past few years in dealing with his clientele and the business, he roared back, "Just because I get paid for sex doesn't mean I don't have a fuckin' heart or a fucking conscience! Who the fuck do you think I am? I would never do something like that to anyone after…" Renji quickly stopped yelling and turned his back to Ichigo. In one fluid movement, he let the white kimono fall off his shoulders and he balled it up and tossed it onto the floor while stepping into what looked to be another room and returning with a black t-shirt in hand. He quickly pulled the shirt on over his head and walked to a door that Ichigo assumed was the main door to the outside. Without turning his back to face Ichigo, Renji said in a calmer tone, "If you've got yer shit together, I'll take you home."

Ichigo totally realized he'd made a complete fool of himself and that he'd been rude and judgmental to the one person who had tried to be friendly and keep him at ease throughout what had to be one of the oddest situations in his life. He realized how young and immature he must have come across to the older redhead, but he felt a bit too mortified just then to apologize. Ichigo was also feeling an overwhelming surge of emotions that he couldn't quite grasp – for now, it was a mixed stew of feelings; feelings he couldn't decipher yet.

Ichigo patted his pockets to check for the only items he'd brought with him – wallet, cell, keys – and confirmed, "I'm ready."

Renji, who still hadn't turned around to look at Ichigo, nodded his acknowledgment and proceeded to grab items off the valet table that was next to the door. He strapped on his Panerai, put on his Oliver People shades and a white cashmere slouchy beret, and grabbed his car key and cell phone. He exited the room through the door and left, without waiting to see if Ichigo was following or not.

He figured he had no choice but to follow, so Ichigo decided to catch up with Renji. Once he walked through the doorway, Ichigo found himself outside in what looked to be a vast flower garden. There were a variety of colors of what Ichigo knew to be camellia flowers, thanks to his two sisters' love of all things Chanel, but the red camellias were especially stunning against the few pristine white ones which dominated most of the garden. Ichigo caught sight of the tall redhead whose hair was mostly covered by the white hat. He noticed Renji was walking at a leisurely pace, so he quickened his pace to catch up. Ichigo wasn't sure if there was anything he could say to Renji after what had just been said, but he couldn't let it go either. He waited until he had caught up and after they had walked in silence for a few minutes.

"Uh, Renji… I'm, uh…" Ichigo shoved both his hands into his front pockets as he turned his head off to the side. He knew he had to apologize to Renji for his earlier behavior, but he wasn't sure how to go about it.

"Don't worry about it, kid." Ichigo flinched at the word _kid_ but said nothing as he let Renji continue. "I shouldn't have let you get to me, so it's my own fault, really." Ichigo found this only further irritating, but he decided to suppress his instinct to act out before thinking by biting on his bottom lip and saying not a word. He merely grunted an acknowledgement and instead followed Renji through the maze that was the garden heading towards a building that he could guess was a garage.

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: Bad Romance  
Author:****zealot1138  
Pairing: Renji x Ichigo  
Rating: M (for language, situations, yaoi – angst, romance, sex, fluff)**

**Summary:** AU. Ichigo is so NOT gay, so when he goes to the exclusive bordello Club Sakura, will a certain redhead named Renji make him think twice?

Disclaimer for the entire story: I do NOT own any of these characters from BLEACH which belongs to Tite Kubo et al. Thank you.

_DISCLAIMER: All characters depicted in sexual situations in this post/fanfiction/fanart (including material in the comments) are fictional and are intended to be and considered to be by the author of said material of the legal age of consent in the United States state of California, regardless of what age these characters may be in the material they are derived from._

**Thank you SO much to those who have written me a nice comment/review and such. XD I frickin' LOVE getting my email notices saying I have a new Review or at least that people have subscribed to a Story Alert o have added this as a Fave (and it's not even finished! OMFG – the pressure! *_* )**

**So, here is a chapter where some stuff (:cough – smex:) happens. Nothing nosebleed worthy, but it's the most yet in this tale. Ha.**

**BTW – if anyone is wondering, I like to use the word "teen" for Ichigo because it's one more descriptive word to add some flavor, but he is on the nineteen side of being a teen, ya know? 8D**

****Hope you like the flashback pairing!**

**And a new revelation.**

**Enjoy – please comment.**

**0000000000**

**Chapter 5 **

**0000000000**

A sleek dark grey A5 sat outside the small apartment where Ichigo lived. He was still in the passenger seat, both hands on knees; head down so his hair shadowed his eyes. Renji had been quiet the entire ride short of asking for his address so he could program it into the navigation system.

Renji had been immersed in his own reveries ever since his little blowup with Ichigo. It had been the first time in a very long while that anyone had made Renji honestly look at his choice in life and what had happened to get him there. He had been working day-in and day-out without considering what it all meant. Once he'd gotten over the initial shock of being a rentboy, he stopped thinking about any of the meaning behind it all and moved forward with his life. He had a short-term plan of working and saving so he can "retire" when the inevitable end came, and he'd never faltered from that goal. However, he had never had anyone cross his path who made him think twice about his current lifestyle, and it pained him a bit to have to think on it all again.

Right now, Renji knew he was good at what he does. But, he wasn't proud of it. He had more money than he knew what to do with it, he was the best in his field, and he was always in demand. He was respected and revered and yet, deep down, he hated himself for it. He'd been able to ignore that hate by avoiding the general public and staying in as much as possible and only venturing out with his fellow co-workers or clients. He was sex on two legs and he got paid for it - and paid very well. However, it wasn't a profession he wanted to enter. Is it ever one a person chooses if options were ever available?

Unbeknownst to Ichigo, who still remained glued to the passenger chair of Renji's Audi, the redhead's mind was someplace far away, even from the young man. Ichigo still took Renji's silence as a slight against himself – Renji's way of expressing his displeasure with his rude remarks earlier.

Instead, Renji started to relive the memory of how this lifestyle began for him.

SEVERAL YEARS EARLIER…

Abarai Renji was orphaned at the age of ten when his parents died in a car crash and he was passed from foster home to foster home. Some were abusive, some were neglectful, and it was enough for him to know there was nothing else the world could throw at him that he couldn't handle, so he broke free to make it on his own at age fifteen. Because he wanted to try and have a normal life, he kept going to school and that's where he met Kuchiki Rukia; she changed his life.

Rukia became his best friend in school. She says it was his flowing red hair and the "interesting" tattoos that made her approach him. She wanted to know his "story" and she ended up taking care of him - extra food for lunch, loaning a book or two since he had no permanent address to give to the library, and such and such. He was so grateful to have someone he could trust and it was the first time he felt safe. But that trust ended up taking him on another path entirely.

That winter, close to the holiday, Rukia invited Renji to her home. Her brother, Byakuya, was a rich entrepreneur and he was hosting a private party to entertain clients. Renji was invited to come over early to get to know the family. Rukia even bought him a nice suit so Renji would be presentable for her nii-sama. Renji figured Byakuya must be something special to get that honorific from his little sister.

Renji made sure to shower and blow-dry his hair. He was grateful for the suit but told Rukia it had to be a loan since he could never accept such an extravagant gift. He thought at the time that the look on her face when he said he'd return it after the party was odd. Basically, it was as if she didn't believe a word he said, but he didn't think about it at the time. He wondered if it would have made a difference had he given the matter more thought right then.

He wasn't sure what to do with his hair. He didn't think his usual spiky ponytail would work with such formal attire, so he wore it in a low braided side ponytail. He was afraid a loose mane would be too rockstar poser with the tightly fitting Gucci ensemble and he wanted to play it safe. He had no idea what Byakuya would be like.

Renji was sure his mouth hung open from the time his sedan picked him up (courtesy of the Kuchikis, of course) to the moment he was dropped at the front door. Their house, sorry, mansion was enormous and beautifully designed. He was led into the foyer by a butler and ushered in to wait for the Mistress of the house.

"Renji!" Rukia glided down the spiral staircase in a beautiful white silk chiffon number that wrapped around her tiny frame very elegantly. The sweetheart neckline complimented her frame and worked well against her pale complexion. Her hair was swept up in a simple chignon and her only accessories were a set of beautiful diamond earrings. "I'm so glad you came. You look great in that suit! Seems like I picked the right size after all." She smiled at her friend as she walked over to give him a hug.

"Wow, Rukia! Yer house is amazin'! And ya don't look so bad, neither." Renji gave her his classic wolfish grin as he nudged her affectionately with his elbow.

"Well, the house is all nii-sama's doing. Even down to the coaster. Come on, let me introduce you to everyone." She linked her arm with his and started to walk him towards the main living room.

"Everyone? I thought I was ta come early jus' ta meet yer bro?" Renji asked with only half a mind since his other half was taking in his surroundings. The walls were covered with artworks of the kind even he, a poor teenager, could recognize as being an artist with a name and history. He took a big gulp and wondered what the hell Rukia's brother did to have that kind of money.

"Oh, the boys are here, but the guests haven't arrived yet." She looked up at her tall redheaded friend and gave him another small but stunning smile. She patted the arm she was holding as she led him into an amazing room with cathedral ceilings. The room was softly lit with a warm glow which cast a pleasing color to the fixtures and the people already milling about.

Renji noticed they were all young men, probably no younger than high school freshman and no older than college seniors. As Rukia introduced him to everyone, he tried his best to remember the name to the face. There was a quiet blond who was handsome but looked a bit sad name Kira Izuru. There was a short boy with platinum blond hair so light, it was almost white, and he had the biggest eyes but he seemed very aloof. Rukia called him Toshiro but he seemed uninterested in anything but his drink. The one who caught Renji's attention was the guy named Hisagi Shuuhei. Besides the fact that he was handsome, it looked like he was the only other fella in the room with ink. As crazy as Renji thought of his tattoos, this guy had a few on his face, including a very suggestive 69. He figured this guy was at least in college, if not grad school age. He was slim but toned and he bared his muscles by wearing only a thin black silk t-shirt that he rolled the sleeves all the way up.

The two shook hands as Rukia left them to chat so she could grab herself and Renji a drink.

"So, Renji, I thought I had balls but seems like you have a lot more ink than I ever would." Shuuhei gave him a warm smile and a pat on the shoulder after shaking hands. "Do you have any more under that suit?" He gave Renji a rather suggestive look that made the redhead a little nervous, but he didn't want to seem like such a kid in front of Shuuhei, so he put on a brave front.

"Yeah, I got quite a bit, but I wasn't sure it'd be appropriate not ta wear a tie and all with such a cool suit. Rukia loaned it ta me since I ain't got anything else nice in my closet." Renji noticed that Shuuhei still had a hand on his shoulder but he tried not to think about it.

"If it is anything as cool as what's on your face and neck, you shouldn't hide it. Why don't you take off this tie," Shuuhei said as his hands started to reach for Renji's neck, "and show off what you've got?"

Renji was a little startled by how forward Shuuhei was being, and how close the man was in his personal space, but Shuuhei seemed so natural and sincere, Renji felt awkward to be thinking such unpleasant thoughts. _Shit. Maybe I'm bein' such a kid thinkin' it's weird fer a guy ta be this close. Maybe it's all normal. I don't want ta seem like an immature bastard. Maybe I just need a drink._

As if on cue, Rukia came back to his side with two drinks in her hand. "Renji, I wasn't sure if you'd like sake or champagne, so I brought one of each. You can pick whichever since I'll drink anything. And Shuuhei, why are you trying to undress Renji already?"

Shuuhei paused from pulling off Renji's tie to look at Rukia before replying. "It's your fault. Weren't you the one bragging about Renji's 'amazing tattoos'?"

At that statement, Renji started to blush furiously, the red in his cheeks deepening as Shuuhei finally loosened his tie enough to pull it off. However, instead of yanking it off, he pulled it down very slowly while looking Renji right in his eyes. It made Renji feel very uncomfortable and reminded him he REALLY needed that drink. Now.

"Er, Rukia, I'll take the sake." He reached his arm out to grab the small cup and he gulped down the entire contents in one motion.

Shuuhei's eyes opened in appraisal as he said, "Oh, we've got a drinker here! It should be fun later." By now, he'd pulled off the tie and then put the fabric over his own shoulders. He started to reach for the button on Renji's dress shirt before Renji started to unbutton them himself.

"I-I got this, Shuuhei." With that, Renji undid just three buttons before Shuuhei and Rukia were able to see the tribal tattoo designs that started near his sternum before radiating across his expansive well-muscled chest.

"See, I told you." Rukia gave Shuuhei a look of satisfaction. Renji only looked confused, as he wasn't sure why Rukia would discuss his tattoos with another person - and he didn't recall her ever talking about a friend named Shuuhei. He then noticed that Shuuhei was reaching a hand out towards his chest, as if to touch him. Renji started to back away from the touch, not sure how he was feeling about the situation when a new voice broke the chatter of the room.

"Rukia, I wasn't aware your friend had already arrived." The voice was deep yet smooth and spoke with grace and eloquence. Renji turned around to see who possessed the sonorous vocals when he noticed that everyone in the room had turned their attention to the same person as well.

There stood a handsome and elegant young man with shoulder length jet black hair and smooth creamy skin. He exuded charm, grace and presence. "I am Kuchiki Byakuya. You must be Renji. I have heard so much about you from Rukia." He extended his hand gracefully to Renji who took it with a bit of awe. Renji thought the handshake might be on the limp side given who almost effeminate the man seemed, but he was surprised by the firm grip. It was one of strength and one that said to not underestimate this person.

Before completely releasing his hand, Byakuya pulled Renji a bit and then said, "Come, Renji. I would like to speak to you in private before my guests arrive."

He then walked ahead with complete authority knowing his commands would be followed, and Renji did just that. He turned to look at Rukia who was still with Shuuhei. She merely smiled in approval and gave him a nod while Shuuhei merely looked on with an expression Renji couldn't read. He didn't give it another thought as he focused on Byakuya's retreating back. He didn't want to get left behind because he had a feeling he could get lost in this mansion if he dawdled too long.

They reached a set of doors to a room far off in another wing of the home. Guarding the door was a burly man in a well cut but utilitarian dark suit whose most noticeable accessory was wearing sunglasses indoors and at night. At his side was a massively large dog. Renji noticed it was a beautiful dog, but he knew this was no family pet and he decided he would keep his distance.

Byakuya spoke to the man who held the door open for the owner to pass through. "Iba, you may leave for now. Please take Komamura for a walk. I will be fine without you until our guests arrive." He gave the large dog a scratch behind the ears before walking past and into the room.

Iba gave a polite bow in acknowledgement and closed the door after Renji also passed through. Renji heard the doors close with a loud click and he sensed that the room had been sealed and locked from the outside.

The room looked to be a private study. It was furnished in rich dark woods and dark leathers with beautiful Asian accents all around. There were tapestries and vases and paintings of sakura trees as well as ornately carved and decorated trunks and shelves all around. Renji was becoming more uncomfortable as he realized he was completely out of his league. He knew Rukia didn't have to worry about money, but she never struck him as one who came from immense wealth. He now wondered why she would deign to be his friend.

"Please Renji, have a seat. May I offer you a drink?"

"Yah su-, er, I mean, yes, thank you." Renji reached up to accept the cup of sake that was extended to him. Byakuya then brought the bottle and another cup over to join Renji on the sofa he was seated on.

"Your, uh, home is really... lovely, Kuchiki-san." Renji felt awkward exchanging pleasantries with someone whose league he couldn't even come to fathom. He wanted to be polite, but he felt he had none of the graces to match. He wasn't sure what rich and powerful men would _want _to talk about but he felt being silent wasn't a good option either.

"Renji. I asked Rukia to bring you here for a reason. She shares with me accounts of her day-to-day life and she's told me much about you. Has she told you anything about our family business?"

"No... not really, other than you're very good at what you do and successful."

"Indeed." Byakuya stood up to take a turn about the room. Renji stayed seated on the sofa feeling more and more awkward as the minutes passed. He wasn't sure why he was alone with Byakuya and why Rukia hadn't come with him. He wondered if he'd every find out.

The older man walked to a large desk that stood in front of two large glass doors that led out into a beautiful garden. He opened one of its drawers and pulled out a large manila envelope.

"I will speak with you directly as I do not like to mince words. My company caters to some of the richest and most powerful mean in the country. Some even travel from across the world for our services. They pay me very well, and I in turn pay my employees well."

Byakuya slowly returned to the sofa and sat down next to the redhead. He kept the envelope in hand as he continued t speak. "My employees offer them 'services' they cannot find anywhere else and I hire only the finest men to provide such services." With that, Byakuya reached into the envelope to retrieve a small bundle which he tossed onto the large coffee table. The bundle spread out before Renji whose eyes widened when he recognized the stacks of currency. Each bundle had a wrapper marked 1000.00, and there were at least ten such bundles. Renji's gaze traveled from the money and then towards Byakuya.

"I would like to hire you. You would be quite the catch for my clients. And that money you see is yours if you would agree to let me show you an example of what you'd experience and what you'd be expected to perform in return."

Renji thought his heart stopped when he heard these last few words. "Kuchiki-san, I-"

"Please, you may call me Byakuya."

"Uh, thanks, Byakuya. So-"

"Byakuya-_**san**_."

Renji was starting to feel a little bit off-kilter. The man's presence was imposing, and when you felt he'd extended a sense of personable friendship, a word or grimace was enough to turn a confident young teenager into a confused mess. He was pretty sure the man had just offered him thousands of dollars in cash for something related to letting him have sex with him.

The redhead knew how to deal with rough bullies, with snotty brainiacs and yet, he wasn't sure what he was doing here with Rukia's brother – a guy he just met not even thirty minutes ago. _And did he jus' ask me if I'd let 'im touch me an' shit? I mean, I can't ask 'im to say that shit again… can I? What the fuck?!_

"Renji, while I understand this is a decision you should give some serious thought before making your choice, I want you to be aware right away that I mean what I say and I do not repeat myself and I do not like indecision. I ask that you make a decision now, one way or another, quickly." With that said, Byakuya merely leaned back a hair, giving Renji just a moment to make up his mind.

Renji looked at the money and then at Byakuya again. _Shit. That's more money than I'll ever see ever again. Fuck it. _"Alright, Byakuya-san. Whaddya-… What do you want me to do?"

"Did you not hear me, Renji? For this moment, at least, you have to do nothing but watch and remember." Byakuya leaned towards Renji in one smooth move. He placed one hand on Renji's cheek while keeping direct eye contact as well. And like a deer caught in headlights, Byakuya's intense unfaltering gaze worked by keeping Renji in a slightly confused and awed state of uncertainty.

Without closing his eyes, he leaned in to press their lips together. Byakuya was gratified to feel the smoothness and suppleness of the other's lips. As he leaned in further to deepen the kiss, he moved his tongue in to gain access inside Renji's mouth while using his other hand to feel inside the open shirt. He pressed his tongue and started to suck and lap to engage Renji's senses while the other hand stroked the taut firm chest moving to the side to graze over his nipple. Much to his delight, he received the reaction he had hoped to get from the young redhead.

Renji's breath hitched as Byakuya's fingertip brushed over his hardening nipple. Renji had done that for the girls he had messed around with, but he had no idea he would be just as sensitive there. Once his gasp was heard, Byakuya took it as a sign to move this test into a quick and final phase. Byakuya hovered over Renji and covered his entire mouth over Renji's, pushing in his tongue to have it swirl and dance around Renji's whose own tongue was starting to respond to all of Byakuya's ministrations. He then moved his hands to button all of Renji's shirt buttons and then he started to unbuckled his belt and unzip his suit pants.

Byakuya noticed Renji's body start to stiffen at this next step but he decided he already knew Renji would submit, and he wished to waste no further time, so he continued to move his hands down to push away the materials from Renji's waist and down past his thighs. Once Renji's manhood was freed, the older man sat back up on his knees to look over the redhead beneath him. Renji's eyes were still fixed on those of Byakuya's, but his embarrassment was awash across his flushed cheeks and across his nose. Even with his awkwardness, Renji's cock was getting harder and Byakuya decided to give the young lad a taste of what to expect.

He moved his face down while using both his hands to start stroking Renji's cock. Byakuya began by licking the shaft from base to tip while moving the underside of his tongue over the sensitive slit leaking pre-cum. Renji started to arch his hips in response to which Byakuya forcefully pushed them down using both hands, keeping Renji's hips in a nearly vise-like grip. Once he felt that Renji was more than ready to accept the ecstasy being provided by the movement of his mouth and tongue and hands, Byakuya took in the whole of Renji down into his mouth as his one hand began to caress his balls and the other fingers moving over the sensitive sphincter muscle.

Renji's thoughts of shock and oddness and indignation began to give way to only one desire – complete release. He was beginning to see that the pleasure of carnal bliss was not dependent on being given by male or female – only that is it done and done well. He started to breathe harder and his panting was becoming louder and escaping in moans.

At this, Byakuya took the whole of Renji's cock deeply down his throat and as he swallowed and hummed, Renji's gave in to the unrelenting desire to cum. He gasped and his body convulsed with electrical shivers as Byakuya kept sucking him off, drinking in every last drop of cum.

Eventually, the elegant man sat up to look at the younger redhead. Renji's consciousness began to return and while he still felt uncomfortable lying beneath Byakuya-san half naked while the man who just drank his cum was still fully dressed, Renji's initial awkwardness had disappeared.

Byakuya got up off the sofa and gave Renji a moment to re-dress. Without turning to look at him, he asked, "I assume you've agreed to give this employment opportunity a try then, yes?"

Renji managed to pull up his pants and tuck in his shirt before replying, "Yes, Byakuya-san. I'm in."

The dark-haired man turned around to face Renji before giving him the first smile (if you could call it a smile) of the night before continuing, "I am glad, Renji. Your presence here is rather fortunate for me as well as for yourself." Byakuya handled the money lying about by restacking the bundles into one neat pile. "This is for you from me for giving this a chance. However, I plan to introduce you to our most VIP client. And besides the usual fee, should you please him, he tends to leave a generous tip to the men of my employ he finds to his liking." Byakuya looked at his watch before extending a hand to help Renji stand up. "Come, Renji. He should be arriving shortly, and I would like to make sure you'll be at the front waiting for him."

Renji thought about the situation, and he realized he had no idea what he was supposed to be doing. He'd never done it with another man before, and even now, Byakuya had done the work himself. Renji couldn't see how anyone would pay for a gigolo who didn't "do the deed" on another man, and he wasn't sure he could do _**that**_ part without some hesitation.

"Renji, if you are concerned about what you have to do for your first time, this is why this client is perfect for your situation as well." Byakuya turned to face Renji so he could emphasize his point. "Every year, he likes to have one _Freshman_ to indoctrinate, for lack of a better word. He enjoys being in charge, and he tends to like being called by the nickname of 'Taichou.' It's a perfectly balanced situation for me, as you can imagine. He actually wants to have someone inexperienced so he can teach his 'knowledge' and I, in return, have a man of employ who learns some of the most interesting skills."

Renji's eyes were wide in surprise by this onslaught of information, but at the same time, Renji was unable to think about the real meaning behind what had happened to him, and what would be happening to him. Once he met this VIP client, his life would be forever altered, and Renji wasn't sure if this was the path he wanted. Yet, if he were to walk away now, he'd still have the memory of what Byakuya had helped him to experience just now, plus he wasn't sure how that self-knowledge would affect him in a day-to-day life he had been experiencing while in high school.

Renji followed Byakuya back into the large entertaining hall which was now filled with more people. The clientele for the party had started to arrive which made the atmosphere much more lively and like a club party. Renji kept his eyes away from meeting the other gazers throughout the room. Though he'd decided to go forward with the idea, part of him still felt a level of shame so he could not look the others in the eye.

As he noticed Byakuya's elegant stride slowing to a stop, Renji matched his steps. Byakuya then shifted so that he could make formal introductions. A tall and handsome brunette, flanked by a thin fox-eyed man and a young dark-skinned man wearing sunglasses indoors, were waiting for Byakuya.

"Good evening. As promised, here is our newest addition to Club Sakura, Abarai Renji."

Renji looked at the good-looking brunette wearing a stylish pair of glasses and what seemed to be traditional Japanese garb of kimono, hakama and a white haori. "It's nice to meeting you, sir."

"Ah, the pleasure is all mine, Abarai-kun. And you may call me Aizen-san."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Renji shook his head to clear his mind of these old memories. He also had no idea at what point his mouth had opened to share these details with Ichigo (shared everything short of names and certain details since he didn't want Ichigo to have any prejudices against Rukia). Renji hadn't dragged these up since after the first year everything came to pass. And yet, meeting this orange-haired young man had made him re-think his entire life's meaning and Renji wasn't sure what to do about the feelings that were swirling up within him. Something made him open up to Ichigo and share these inner feelings he had kept locked away.

He finally looked over at Ichigo and saw that the teen was still gripping his hands on his thighs while his eyes were shaded behind the orange bangs. Without thinking about the other's reaction, Renji put his hand over Ichigo's and gave him a light squeeze. "Oi, Ichigo. Yer home, ya know."

Ichigo refused to look up but he nodded his head in acknowledgement.

Renji kept his hand over the other man's before saying, "Ichigo, I'm sorry this was such a weird experience for you. I should have sent you home 's soon as I learned that your friend and Shuu were done. "But," he sighed, "I dunno… I guess I sorta liked…" Unable to finish his thought aloud, Renji stopped speaking and started to take his hand away.

However, Ichigo quickly put his other hand over Renji's. Even now, without looking up, Ichigo asked, "Renji, can I treat you to dinner, as a way to say I'm sorry?"

Renji blinked in surprise before he could respond, "It's not necessary, Ichigo."

Without changing his tone or moving his hand, Ichigo only repeated his question, "Can I treat you to dinner, as a way to say I'm sorry."

Renji looked at the orange-haired head that was still lowered, not allowing Renji access to Ichigo's eyes, but he sensed a direct question uttered from the lips of this Ichigo was a gesture of something immense. His eyes softened as well as a feeling within his heart as he squeezed Ichigo's hand. "Yeah."

And at that word, Renji felt the softest squeeze in response and it made him smile.

**TBC**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Oy! So glad that is done. I'd been wanting to get this out there for a while. Of course I have nothing else to write up now. O_o Just kidding. But it may take me a little longer to get the next chapters up.**

**For now, I hope you find this one of interest and at least you all now know who the mysterious VIP client is. XD !!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**I really really love getting everyone's comments so I hope you'll continue to provide. Even if it's as simple as "Yay" or as complex as an in-depth argument on the characters' OOC or IC-ness, it is all loved and welcomed.**

**Till next time! ~z.**


	6. Crackity Interlude

**INTERLUDE – video silliness**

* * *

**Title: Bad Romance  
Author:****zealot1138****  
Pairing: Renji x Ichigo  
Rating: M (for language, situations, yaoi – angst, romance, sex, fluff)**

**Summary:** AU. Ichigo is so NOT gay, so when he goes to the exclusive bordello Club Sakura, will a certain redhead named Renji make him think twice?

Disclaimer for the entire story: I do NOT own any of these characters from BLEACH which belongs to Tite Kubo et al. Thank you.

_DISCLAIMER: All characters depicted in sexual situations in this post/fanfiction/fanart (including material in the comments) are fictional and are intended to be and considered to be by the author of said material of the legal age of consent in the United States state of California, regardless of what age these characters may be in the material they are derived from._

* * *

**SORRY THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER UPDATE, BUT I AM WORKING ON IT.**

**AND I REALIZE I AM GETTING AHEAD OF MYSELF, BUT I JUST HAD TO DO THIS AND POST IT.**

**I HOPE YOU'LL GET A GOOD LAUGH OUT OF IT.**

**I REALLY HAD NO INTENTION OF HAVING MY BOYS "DANCE" BUT THIS BIT O' INTERNETS SILLINESS JUST HAD TO BE EXPLOITED IN THE PURSUIT OF RENICHI YAOI GOODNESS. **

**http : // renichiotp. blogspot. com/ 2009/ 12/ bad -romance -interlude. html**

**AND SINCE FF DOT NET IS SO HORRIBLE ABOUT LETTING US SHARE INFO OF OTHER URL'S, PLEASE KNOW YOU CAN ALWAYS FIND INFO THROUGH MY RENICHI OTP SITE WHICH IS**

**RENICHIOTP. BLOGSPOT. COM OR ON MY LIVEJOURNAL SITE WITH USER ID ZEALOT1138**

**THIS IS FOR ALL OF YOU READ AND REVIEWING AND GIVING ME THE INSPIRATION TO KEEP THIS STORY GOING. XD !!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**0000000000000000**

**Title: Bad Romance  
Author:****zealot1138****  
Pairing: Renji x Ichigo  
Rating: M (for language, situations, yaoi – angst, romance, sex, fluff)**

**Summary:** AU. Ichigo is so NOT gay, so when he goes to the exclusive bordello Club Sakura, will a certain redhead named Renji make him think twice?

Disclaimer for the entire story: I do NOT own any of these characters from BLEACH which belongs to Tite Kubo et al. Thank you.

_DISCLAIMER: All characters depicted in sexual situations in this post/fanfiction/fanart (including material in the comments) are fictional and are intended to be and considered to be by the author of said material of the legal age of consent in the United States state of California, regardless of what age these characters may be in the material they are derived from._

**Hi everyone,**

**I hope you found the crackity video of Byakuya's boys a funny bit (I honestly LMAO with tears and gut grabbing). Then again, I was working at that time with only 4 cups of sugar laden coffee, lack of sleep and no food, so maybe only I found it funny? O-o **

**I honestly can't thank all of you enough for the reviews and adding of the alerts and such. XD**

**This update is a little shorter than I hoped, but it is a necessary bit of something before I get on to their date.**

**Please enjoy. ^_^ **

**0000000000000000**

**Chapter 7 (only because the Ch. 6 slot was used video notification)**

**0000000000000000**

As Renji pulled his car up the driveway and waited for the garage door to open, he took a glance in the rearview mirror to check his expression. He'd had a slight twitch in his cheeks since he'd left Ichigo's and he had a sneaky suspicion he'd been smiling the whole way back. The last thing he wanted was to be asked by his housemates why he was smiling – and smiling during daylight hours at that.

He wiped his hand over his face to make sure the smile was gone, before easing his car inside to park when he had to stop short because of the image before him. The smile he was trying to erase immediately came back as he saw his two friends making out in his garage. "Oi! Did you two run outta places to sneak to that ya gotta start invadin' my space?" Renji eased out of the driver seat and closed the door before approaching Yumi's smiling face and the back of Ikkaku's shaved head which was still buried in the crook of Yumi's neck.

At Renji's teasing comment, Yumi's eyes widen in surprise before he replied, "Renji, I haven't heard you speak in such a casual manner in a very long while."

"Yeah," joined Ikkaku who finally lifted his head away from his lover's neck to face the redhead. "I'm guessin' it had something to do with that someone you just dropped off, eh?"

"Shaddap." Renji's cheeks started to burn and he knew he wouldn't be able to hide that from these two.

Ikkaku now stood next to Yumi with his arm protectively around the slimmer man's lower back. He held on to his lover as he continued his conversation with Renji. "So, you can owe me later, maybe by loaning me your car for a while."

Renji wasn't sure what he was getting at so he decided to pursue this playful line of questioning, "What the fuck ya talkin' 'bout? Why should I let ya borrow the car?"

"Che! Yumi, get a load a this guy. And I used t' think he was not too dumb." Yumi nodded in amusement. "How do ya think you were able to take that Strawberry boy home, eh? Ya realize he was supposed to leave with his friend last night, right?"

Renji's eyes widened in surprise as the details of the past evening started to come back into focus. "Shit! Yeah, I was wonderin' how the hell that guy left without Ichigo. So, what did ya do anyway?"

"I will explain, Renji-kun. Ikkaku told Ōmaeda that Hisagi-san's client was feeling unwell and since he prides himself on that Maybach, he (Yumi squeezing Ikkaku's hand lovingly) 'offered' to arrange another driver to take the two gentlemen home. As you can imagine, he was most grateful for the help and Ikkaku called our usual car service to come and get him."

"Yeah," joined Ikkaku, "after I blindfolded him so tight he mighta broken a blood vessel in the eye, but the kid was so dazed after his 'date' with Shuuhei, he barely remembered he was supposed to leave with Ichigo, so I told him I had to kick Ichigo out and that's why he wasn't there. Kid's smile never left his face and all he said was 'oh, ok.' I thought he was stoned or something, but Shuu says the kid never even had a drink. Guess Shuu showed him a good time!" The trio laughed whole heartedly as they pictured the oddly eccentric young man Keigo being completely done in by Shuuhei's charms.

Renji opened his eyes after letting out a good hearty barking laugh when he was surprised to find Ikkaku's face having become serious and somber all of a sudden.

"Renji, ya did remember to blindfold that Ichigo when he left here with ya, _right_?"

"Oh shit!" Renji's face was a mix of surprise and unease as he faced his friends and realized he fucked up royally. Besides the fact security was of the utmost importance at the Club, Renji was appalled by how quickly he had forgotten and disregarded all the protocols he upheld ever since he had started his days at the Sakura. He wasn't sure what the punishment would be (certainly there had to be some, and he assumed they'd be somewhat harsh). And he imagined the first would be losing all privileges to being outside in public without a chaperone, though he could see his offense being so great as to prevent his taking one foot off the property's grounds.

Renji grabbed at the white hat and pulled it off his head in frustration. "Guys, what the hell… What am I gonna do 'bout this?"

Ikkaku looked Renji right in his eyes before repeating his sentence with a difference in emphasis, "You _**did**_ remember to blindfold him." He waved his hand in mock indifference. "Far as I can recall, that's what happened."

"That's right, " Yumi chirped with an enthusiastic nod. "No one will doubt Ikkaku's word."

Renji let out a sigh of relief before placing one of his hands on each of the other man's shoulders. "Thanks."

"'S okay, Renji. You've kept our secret for this long, this is the least we could do for ya."

Yumi looked at Ikkaku with a warm smile before looking at Renji. "Were it not for you, Ren-chan, we would have that many fewer places to meet up during working hours. But the real concern here is… is this new young man worth it?"

Renji laughed as he saw Yumi's eyes get the sparkly happiness whenever there was good gossip or blossoming love in the air. He had to wonder just what was it that was happening to him in regards to Ichigo. "I dunno, Yumi. I guess for now, what I can say at least till I see him again, is that I hope there is something worth talking about and sneaking around for, ya know?"

Yumi did his giddy happy clap as Ikkaku wrapped his arms around his lover's torso from behind to give him a kiss on the neck.

"So, Renji, do ya think this Ichigo is smart enough to know that any leaks 'bout this location'll mean some shit'll be rained on your head?"

Without hesitation, Renji replied to his hairless friend, "Yeah. I think once it even dawns on 'im that he got away with knowing 'bout it, he'll realize that it's still a secret and he'll need ta keep it to himself. O' course, I guess it won't hurt to remind him 'bout it when I see him for dinner."

If one could jawdrop elegantly, that was the reaction Yumi gave his redheaded co-worker as Ikkaku gave Renji his best shit-eating grin. "Abarai, I knew ya had it in ya! Makes all the shit I went through to get his friend home by himself worth it. Though, I didn't think you'd be that easy." Ikkaku gave him a big wink with the last remark.

Yumi lightly elbowed his lover for being so crude in a moment of beauty, but he was so excited for Renji, he wasn't really bothered by any of Ikkaku's jokes. For as long as Yumi had known the redhead while working at the Sakura, Renji's only focus was related to work. Yumi doubted Renji had ever let himself feel any emotions close to love, and he felt that life without love was such an un-beautiful thing, so he wanted Renji to find his someone special.

"We both are ecstatic for you, Ren-chan. I must say, if it isn't quite the telling sign, but I have not heard your casual speaking patterns since you worked it out of your system the first few months here."

"Huh… I guess yer right, Yumi. I hadn't really noticed it." Renji ran his hand through his long red locks, not quite sure himself how to explain it. "I guess he sorta brings it outta me."

"Ren-chan, will you be going out with him tonight?"

"Yeah, it's my night off."

"Unless he calls, neh?" Ikkaku snorted in annoyance for the redhead. He knew how it felt when his lover was busy with a client so he didn't appreciate a client type keeping his friend on a short leash.

Renji's good mood took a slight hit upon thinking of Aizen but he was able to answer happily, "Yeah, but I spoke to him last night and he has no plans to be in town any time soon, so my time for the Club should remain as scheduled."

"I am glad for you. And it's amazing how quickly your speech pattern 'cleans up' when it comes to work for you, yes?" Yumi gave him one of his prettiest smiles of sympathy.

"Quit it, you two." As Renji turned to leave, he recalled, "Oi, so, since I owe you for the whole Ichigo situation, you want to take the car out for a spin now, Ikkaku?" He was about to toss him the key when Ikkaku merely smiled devilishly.

"Nah, don't need the keys so long as ya keep yer alarm off."

Renji raised an eyebrow as he eyed the pair he considered his closest friends.

"This brute wants me to do something on the hood of a sports car like out of some bad hair metal video." Yumi wrinkled his nose in mock protest, but the sparkle in his eyes was a dead giveaway that he was going to enjoy this as much as his lover. "But since he did help to make this lovely and potentially beautiful situation happen for you, I have agreed to his 'requests.'"

Renji shook his head in amusement as he started to walk out. Before he left the garage entirely, he turned to remind them, "Don't forget to lock up before you guys get carried away. AND I need the car spotless before tonight! I'm not going to pick up Ichigo in anything less than perfect, a'ight?"

"Hai, hai!" Ikkaku mockingly shooed Renji away as he leaned in towards Yumi for a kiss. Renji turned to give his friends privacy and he would never admit it to them, but he too hoped he could find something as beautiful as something they had found in each other. _Could Ichigo be for me… Ack. What the fuck, I just met the guy._ Sighing, Renji took the longer route through the garden to head back to his room so he could relive the events of the night before and this morning. _I wonder what Ichigo has in mind for tonight?_

**TBC**

**00000000000000**

**I'm going to stop here. Next update will be Ichigo's POV until their date. Hopefully I can knock out both into one update. **

**Your reviews are really helping me to keep up the writing, so I hope this is worthy of some more which means sooner updates too. XD**

**Gah! I have to worry 'bout cooking the Christmas goose this year, so I don't know how much that'll affect my updates, but I will do my best.**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR REVIEWS! They really really mean a lot! XD !!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: Bad Romance  
Author:****zealot1138****  
Pairing: Renji x Ichigo  
Rating: M (for language, situations, yaoi – angst, romance, sex, fluff)**

**Summary:** AU. Ichigo is so NOT gay, so when he goes to the exclusive bordello Club Sakura, will a certain redhead named Renji make him think twice?

Disclaimer for the entire story: I do NOT own any of these characters from BLEACH which belongs to Tite Kubo et al. Thank you.

_DISCLAIMER: All characters depicted in sexual situations in this post/fanfiction/fanart (including material in the comments) are fictional and are intended to be and considered to be by the author of said material of the legal age of consent in the United States state of California, regardless of what age these characters may be in the material they are derived from._

**Oh man, this was harder to get out than I anticipated, but I hope you find it worthwhile.**

**Working on more. It sucks in that I have a lot of parts ready to go, but I have to write all the stuff leading up to those parts, and that is what is making it doubly hard. :sigh: I guess that's the burden of writing fic, neh?**

**And thank you so so much to everyone who's been reading this – those of you especially who've sent me the bestest notes and words of encouragement – I thank you big time!!**

**000000000000**

**Chapter 8**

**000000000000**

Ichigo glanced at the clock in his room for the nth time as he kept his focus on the contents in his closet. He and Renji had texted back and forth, agreeing that Renji would pick him up at seven o'clock before heading to wherever Ichigo wanted them to have dinner.

Considering how well put together Renji seemed to be, Ichigo was putting a little more thought and effort into his current apparel. He wanted to look hip and cool, but didn't want to look out of his element nor too young next to the handsome and older redhead.

He settled on pairing his low-rise olive khakis with a fashionable long sleeve shirt with two oversized enameled button left open to show some skin. He grabbed a lightweight designer jacket and accessorized with a leather belt. Looking at the clock one last time, he decided to wait by the front door since he had a feeling that Renji was the punctual type. Sure enough, as he closed the door to his bedroom, the front door bell rang.

Ichigo had to remind himself not to rush. It's a small apartment, plus this was merely payback to a new friend (a GUY friend at that) since he had made some uncharacteristically mean remarks. _Right, I'm buying Renji dinner since I said some stupid things. That's it. It's not anything – not a date or anything. He's not even a new friend, right? I mean, with what he does and stuff…_

With that trailing thought, Ichigo opened the door to face the redhead. Once again, Ichigo was surprised by the effect Renji had on him as he caught his breath while looking at the redhead. Renji was dressed simply in tight fitting black jeans, a long sleeved black Henley shirt (buttoned up to hide most of the tats), a slim belt, urban boots, a slouchy white knit hat and a white silk scarf wrapped casually around his neck and shoulders.

"Hey, Renji. Right on time."

Renji casually gave the shorter man a quick once-over before breaking into a genuine smile to say, "Oi, Ichigo. So, where's dinner?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I've never known anyone who likes taiyaki _**this**_ much." Ichigo smirked at the redhead, both amused and surprised by Renji's reaction to the red bean stuffed pancake treats.

Renji swallowed his last bite before responding, "Yeah, it's my favorite, but I rarely get 'em fresh like this, ya know? I don't usually go out to places to get it made on-site, so these are extra tasty." He gave the younger man a big smile before licking his fingers clean. As he noticed that Ichigo's eyes were glued to watching him lick off the last of the stickiness off his finger, Renji made a point to move extra slowly to tease the lad whose intentions still had Renji clueless.

Ichigo, as if transfixed, watched Renji slip his index finger back into his mouth. The redhead's cheeks sunk in as he sucked his finger sending the digit further past his lips. Renji then opened his mouth to slide his finger back out. When the tip of his finger reached his lips, the redhead seductively ran the pan of his finger across his bottom lip.

Without realizing it, Ichigo had been holding his breath and he now released it and swallowed the large lump that was forming in his throat. When Renji's little display was done, Ichigo's brown eyes met the redhead's burgundy ones and Ichigo felt the heat rise to his face, reddening his cheeks in both embarrassment and anger at himself since he was unsure why he was so fascinated by the thing Renji did – and he hated how Renji seemed to do such things on purpose just to get a rise out of Ichigo.

Ichigo was starting to think having all those beers with the workers at the yakitori shop they'd been dining in all evening was a bad idea. He couldn't seem to stop staring at the redhead and being slightly buzzed was not helping him keep control of that situation.

Before he could yell something at the redhead to break up the feelings that were starting to come about, Renji spoke up. "Thanks for dinner, and especially the taiyaki, Ichigo. I, uh, I wanted to talk to you about something though."

Grateful for a break resulting in normalcy, Ichigo reacted casually, "Sure. What's up?"

"Well, this morning, I was supposed to blindfold you when we left the property. I mean, you saw how crazy they are 'bout the privacy and such, so, if it gets out that I didn't… Hell, I wasn't even supposed to let you stay over!"

"Are you going to be in trouble because of this?"

"Honestly, I could be in a shitload of trouble, but I know I won't be."

"How's that?"

"For some reason, I trust you, Ichigo" Renji eyed the orange-haired man with sincerity before going on, "and I guess it's that same trust that made me keep you over, even when I knew better."

This little admission made Ichigo's heart skip a beat. He involuntarily clutched his hand to his chest which annoyed him immensely since all it did was attract the redhead's attention. "Ichigo, you ok?"

_All those damn beers…'s the only reason I can't think right._ "Yeah, I'm fine. And yeah, your secret's safe and all that. Speaking of which, why did Keigo get to leave-"

Just then, Ichigo's cell phone alerted him to a text. Automatically, he grabbed it to take a look at the message.

VizE

Warehouse wharf

Doors – now for 1 hr only

Ichigo found his chance to have access to something he felt Renji probably wouldn't since this roving and random rave-like underground club was geared towards the college crowd yet had a certain cachet among the cool crowd. Considering how much it seemed Renji never got out, this could be one experience Ichigo could show him.

"Renji, you up for some dancing?"

"This, coming from Mr. 'I'm not gay'?" Renji couldn't help but take a swipe at the lad. Plus, he wasn't sure he was ready to explain the whole Keigo situation and how Ichigo was "allowed" to stay overnight, so he welcomed the chance at distraction. "Sure. I'm game if you are."

Ichigo smiled at the redhead as he placed some cash on the table before leaving. "OK, let's go!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

By the time they'd arrived in the wharf district, a line had gathered down and around the warehouse. Since there was nothing that could be done about getting in sooner, Ichigo and Renji got in line with the rest of the group. It was hard not to notice all the stares coming their way, all of which was due to Renji, Ichigo thought. The tall, handsome redhead was hard to miss.

"So, what's the cloak-and-daggers bit about this underground club, eh Ichigo?"

"Cloak and daggers? Tch. That's probably what I should say for you about the B&B."

Renji nudged Ichigo with his elbow. "Hey, ya mind not talking about that here?"

"Paranoid much? Fine, I'll shut up about it."

Ichigo then went on to explain how this roving underground club has become one of the hotter items of interest for those going to his college and how it was a process to get on the text list to get the latest location. Everyone on the list always goes when possible, and everyone who isn't on the list will show up in the hopes of being added on.

As Renji listened on, Ichigo's explanation was interrupted by a new presence. "Renji! I didn't expect to see someone of your stature here."

Ichigo turned around to see who was addressing Renji so personably. Before him, on the other side of the roped off line, was a very thin man with a short blond bob dressed in a white mod-style suit.

"Shinji!"

"No need for you to be in this line. And your friend here is very welcome to come with."

Ichigo, in his annoyance with this new intruder, didn't notice the looks he was getting from the blond, but it was something that did not get past Renji. Even though he knew Shinji didn't swing that way, he found himself feeling uncomfortable with Shinji's obvious interest in the orange-haired man.

As the trio entered the darkened warehouse's interior, a wall of heavy beats and flashing lights greeted their senses. Renji and Ichigo followed the thin man who moved through the darkness and crowd with ease.

As their ears started to normalize the sound level and their eyes started to adjust to the dim lighting, Ichigo picked up on the lyrics of the current track "what's goin' on on the floor? I love this record baby but I can't see straight anymore…" and it was one he was eager to dance to, and one he hoped to get Renji to dance to as well. Just as he was about to reach for the redhead's hand to drag him to the dance area, he felt a suffocating hug engulf his entire head.

"IchiGOOOOOO! You're alive! I was so worried – I thought you died maybe!"

"Keigo, get off'a me!" Ichigo pulled the arms of his friend off his face and turned to look at Renji when he noticed he was alone. He turned to see Renji walking off with the blond – but Renji had half turned to make sure Ichigo knew in which direction he was headed.

The scowl that had mostly been gone since Ichigo's night had started returned in full force as he was confronted by his clingy friend. On top of that, the one cool thing he'd interested Renji in, it turns out Renji also has the inside connections to get in without queuing by knowing some bigshot, Ichigo imagined. And the worst part is that the redhead's attention had been taken away just now too.

Mizuiro greeted Ichigo in his usually calm style and he tried to help by pulling Keigo away from the annoyed young man. "Yes, Keigo said you were so ill, but I am glad you're better."

"Yeah, thanks."

"You know, Tatsuki and Orihime are here. So, let's DANCE!"

Ichigo turned to look in Renji's direction one more time to find the burgundy eyes on him, but the thin blond was leaning heavily into the redhead as if talking intimately. He was starting to get annoyed and was about to walk over towards the two when a young woman dressed in a school girls outfit came over with a tray of drinks. "You Ichigo?"

"Yeah." The woman pushed up her glasses with her free hand before grabbing a shot glass and handing it to him. "This is for you and the rest is also for you and your friends." She set the tray down on the nearest bar table before turning to walk away and back into the crowd.

With shot in hand, Ichigo stared at Renji to see if the redhead would finally come over, but he was even further engrossed in his conversation with Shinji that Renji's eyes weren't even on Ichigo anymore. Now, thoroughly annoyed and feeling something in his gut, Ichigo decided to wash it away by downing the shot glass. He then grabbed another drink off the tray of booze and he decided he would dance after all. "Yeah, fine, let's find the girls and dance."

xxxxxxxxx

After walking into the warehouse behind Shinji, Renji noticed the scowl had returned to Ichigo's face. He wasn't sure what was going on in the young man's head but the behavior seemed to indicate jealousy, but why would Ichigo feel jealous?

Just then, he noticed the boy Keigo approaching towards them and quickly making a beeline for Ichigo. Renji knew Keigo had already left with Shuuhei at the Sakura so chances he had even seen Renji were slim, but he figured he'd take no chances by walking away from Ichigo. Plus he had a feeling Shinji was in a talkative mood. Renji kept his eyes on Ichigo so he would know where to find them later, and was glad to see that Ichigo had noticed in what direction he and Shinji were moving off towards.

"So, Renji, how is it you're not at the Sakura tonight, let alone inside my humble establishment." Shinji gave a wide mock bow which only further enhanced the absurdity of having this rave inside this rundown abandoned warehouse.

The redhead slipped his hands into his pockets and shrugged. "Off tonight but it wasn't really my idea to come."

"No, I'd imagine not. We tend to cater to the college crowd… which where I assume that boy is from?"

Renji decided to ignore the fishing questions and merely looked away from the blond so he can refocus his attention on the orange-haired one instead. Just then, a petite blond was walking briskly by when Shinji's voice cut through the loud music.

"Hiyori! Can you send a round of drinks over to that orange-haired young man?" The pig-tailed blond glared at Shinji before replying, "Fine. On Red's tab?" She jabbed a thumb in Renji's direction to emphasize her point.

"Oh, no. Send it with my compliments." Shinji gave her a smile that showed even more of the ever present gleaming white Chiclets.

"You idiot! You can't give away shit all the time. How the hell are we supposed to make a profit?"

Shinji looked unfazed by the woman's tirade as he shrugged before answering, "I thought this was my gig. And as the boss, I can give out free drinks."

Hiyori punched him in the arm before replying, "Yeah, and as one of your financial investors, I _**can**_ give a damn 'bout how Vizard Enterprises conducts its business."

He turned a bored face her way and said nothing. With that, Hiyori stomped off towards what Renji assumed is the bar's direction to order the drinks.

Renji quickly resumed his observation of seeing what Ichigo was doing. He figured if the lad wanted to hang out with his friends instead, he would just leave the wharf alone. Ichigo had wanted to buy his dinner to make amends for the false accusation that Renji was trying to seduce Ichigo, and the meal had now been paid for. Wondering if this may be the last time he'll even see the young man, Renji decided to etch a picture of Ichigo into his mind.

"You seem rather preoccupied with him, Renji. He seems too young to be a client of yours. A new beau, perhaps? Would be a first for you, I believe." Shinji seemed genuinely curious but all the interest in Ichigo was starting to irritate Renji too.

"Shinji, I know you don't swing that way, so why all the interest in Ichigo? And yeah, he's not a client and he's not mine or anything like that."

Shinji shrugged, playing at nonchalance. "I'm only as interested in him as he is related to you. After all, you're still close to Sousuke, yes?"

Renji froze slightly at the mention of Aizen. "Yes. But I have other clients and he has his other 'interests' besides me. So I hope you're not implying I'd think of him as anything more than business?"

"On the contrary, from what I've been hearing, he seems to be the one forgetting the lines between clients and Byakuya's boys."

Renji knew the connection between Vizard Enterprises and the Sakura Club came from the man currently spinning tracks and the man Renji considered his _senpai_. "Look, I get it – Shuuhei and DJ Kensei share sweet nothings in bed and you get to hear some gossip, but what do you know or care about Aizen-san?"

Shinji let out a sigh before addressing the redhead. "Usually, I have no interest in getting involved in people's affairs, even those of people in my own employ. However, I do have experience in dealing with one Aizen Sousuke, and all indications are that you are a good person, Renji. And if Sousuke is playing at something and it involves you, you had better be prepared for anything."

Renji finally took his eyes off of Ichigo to give the blond his full attention. "What are you talking about? What have you heard about Aizen-san?"

"Even just between us, you can't drop the honorific, can you Renji? That is what I am talking about. The man has this ability to get under people's skins." Shinji looked as Renji turned his head away slightly, he assumed from the bit of shame he must be feeling for having caught this unexpected admission to being under Aizen's dominance even away from the club.

"I saw that in him, which is why I entrusted him to help me run my first business. Sousuke was my protégé. I taught him everything I knew and I watched him build my company up and take it from a small private enterprise into the public conglomerate it is today. And before I knew, he stole it all from right underneath my nose. That's right, Renji. I used to own and operate Muguet. And now, all I have is Vizard and I couldn't be happier, but that doesn't mean I don't keep track of what Sousuke's doing in the business world. And he seems interested in what could be you or maybe just the Club. I don't have much invested in Sakura myself, other than Kensei's undying interest there, but if Sousuke has his eye on any one thing, it raises my 'spider senses' as you will."

Shinji gave the stunned redhead his most sobering smile. He then placed a hand on Renji's shoulder to express his concern and sympathy. Renji looked up into the tall thin man's eyes. "What are you trying to tell me, Shinji? Do you know what he plans to do? Should I be _concerned_?"

Before Shinji could reply, Ichigo stormed over to grab Renji by the arm and started to drag him away towards the dance floor. The only words he slurred were, "'scuse us."

Shinji merely smiled and waved humorously at the duo leaving his immediate vision.

Renji's surprise quickly wore off as he regained his composure to grasp that Ichigo had just interrupted a serious conversation he had just been having. "Ichigo! What the hell was that! I was talking to Shinji-"

"No more talkin' – you. Dance."

Renji looked more closely at the orange-haired lad and did his best to focus in the dark and flashing lights. _Shit. Kid's really drunk._ "Ichigo, maybe I should take you home now."

"Nah uh. NotwhenIcandothis." Ichigo started to twist his hips in a suggestive swirling motion as he lifted his arms and started to swing his head to the timing of the beats. He had his eyes closed and his head tilted backwards, full lips mouthing the lyrics:

I'm on a mission

And it involves some heavy touching, yeah

You've indicated your interest

I'm educated in sex, yes

And now I want it bad

Want it bad

_Shit_. Renji grabbed Ichigo by the shoulders and pulled him in as they started to grind and dance rhythmically together to the beat. Renji's hands moved to grab Ichigo's waist as they continued to dance into one another and Renji wasn't sure why but he was surprised to find Ichigo's cock as hard as his own.

As he tried to process this revelation, Ichigo's hands moved up from Renji's forearms, palms sliding over his upper arms and across to the broad chest and up across the redhead's neck. Hands started to cup the sides of his face before slim fingers started to move its way up towards the red strands that were spilling down from underneath the white slouchy hat that was getting way too warm.

Ichigo really had had one too many drinks. They were free and abundant and every time he looked to see when Renji would leave the skinny blond man to join him on the dance floor Ichigo drowned his disappointment with one more drink.

He had been dancing with his friends but his attention had been so distracted, the girls kept commenting on how Ichigo's rhythm had been completely off tune. And as he kept taking drink after drink, his friends had started to dance away from his direction. Orihime had wanted to see if Ichigo was going to need a ride home, but Tatsuki had told her to let him be since he was old enough to take care of himself.

Ichigo had been about to let them know, even in his drunken stupor, that he was covered with regards to a way home, when he saw the blond lay his hand on Renji's shoulder. And when Renji only continued to look serious and unmoving from the skinny man's touch, Ichigo had had enough and stomped his way across to retrieve Renji.

And now, Ichigo's attention was back to focusing on getting and keeping Renji's attention. He was too drunk to think about what any of it meant, but he did know that he didn't like seeing Renji away from him and he wanted Renji's attention to be on him. And he was starting to feel like he needed to kiss Renji. All thoughts of Renji being a guy didn't even enter his mind – he knew he wanted this redhead and that was all he felt.

Renji's self-control was starting to slip but as Ichigo started to pull his head in closer as if for a kiss, Renji bit his lips and pulled back suddenly making Ichigo lose his balance a bit. He caught the younger man by the shoulder and started to drag him out of the makeshift club into the night air. "Whu th' fuck, Ren?!"

_Ren? Where'd that come from?_ Thinking this but still without speaking, Renji kept his grip on Ichigo and finally got him outside. The lines of people, which had been closed off, were gone so Renji swung the drunken lad against the wall putting his hands on either side of Ichigo's head. "You are drunk. I'm taking you home."

Ichigo dropped his head back against the wall to catch his breath and catch his balance as well. He knew Renji was right. With all the previous beers and the constant drinks while dancing, Ichigo was surprised he was still standing. He kept taking in deep breaths to get back his functioning senses.

Renji looked on in silence. He watched as drops of sweat were beading down Ichigo's upturned neck, slowly racing down to meet the hem of shirt which was looking close to drenched. He watched as the Adam's apple bobbed up-and-down as Ichigo took in gulps of air.

As Renji fought with his inner voices battling between rational chastity and lustful desire wanting to ravish the body before him, Renji felt Ichigo's hands clasp each of his wrists before he looked up. Chocolate brown eyes stared into burgundy ones as Ichigo licked his lips before speaking. "Home… not... yet." He started to lean in towards the redhead which made the taller man growl.

"Fuck Ichigo, I can only take so much." And with that, Renji leaned in to press his lips hard against Ichigo's waiting ones. He then wrapped his arms around the shorter male as both mouths parted to taste each other, tongues starting to swirl around one another.

Ichigo's head was swimming but he was thoroughly enjoying the strong arms around him and the hard chest in front of him. Part of him felt things were off in that it was a bit unfamiliar, but he had never wanted to kiss and taste someone as much as he wanted the person who was with him now. If there was any uncertainty of desire because said person was a man, Ichigo was unable to process that along with standing straight, breathing and kissing and groping like his life depended on it.

His hands moved across the front of Renji's shirt, fingers moving to unbutton those on the redhead's Henley shirt. While Ichigo's desire was to rush through the process, his alcohol infused mind made him focus on one tiny button at a time.

The slow touches on his chest as they continued to kiss was driving Renji crazy. He wanted to rip off his shirt and do the same for Ichigo and the teasingly slow movements of Ichigo's fingers were adding fuel to his passion.

"God, Ichigo… I… we shouldn't do this." Renji was speaking as he lifted his head further allowing Ichigo access to his neck. The shorter male was using the tip of his tongue to work itself across the inky black lines that were now more visible after having removed the white scarf and opened up the black Henley top.

"Why not," murmured Ichigo. He kept his eyes closed to inhale the scent that was unique to the redhead, one that Ichigo was trying to identify. Keeping his eyes closed also seemed to help stop the world from spinning a bit too much.

"Because… you don't know what you're doing. I should take you home." Even as he said the words, Renji was starting to think he didn't mean a bit of it. He was really enjoying what Ichigo was doing – he was doing it so well, it was hard to think he didn't want it himself.

"Home. Mmm. In a minute…" Ichigo angled his head to move in for another kiss when he heard an odd buzzing sound and he felt Renji's body freeze up. Then, the melodic tune of a classical piano sonata rang into the quiet night air – it was one that sounded vaguely familiar to Ichigo but his mind couldn't process it just then.

Renji immediately straightened up and pushed Ichigo away slightly as he grabbed his cell phone from his pants pocket. The ringtone belonged to one person, and now his conversation in the warehouse came flooding back dampening his mood quickly. He positioned Ichigo to find support against the wall with one arm before using his other hand to answer the phone.

"Hello, Taichou… Yes, I'm out, how did you know?... Ah, I wasn't aware my room had such an echo. No, nothing special… Yes, may I call you back when I get home? I was on my way there… Great, thank you, Taichou." And with that, Renji used his thumb to press the End key twice and hard to hang up.

"So that's it?" Ichigo's playfulness had also dissipated and in its place was a souring mood. He wasn't sure what the conversation was about, but his brain, even through the alcohol, had caught the words "nothing special" and something about Renji being home soon – his home; not Ichigo's. "You're gonna take me home and leave?"

Renji sighed before looking at Ichigo to respond. "For one thing, you're drunk, and I'm not about to do anything to you. The whole point of dinner was because you accused me of trying to seduce you."

"But you weren't the one trying… now. It's what I want." Ichigo looked a bit putout as he said the words. Renji had a feeling they were words he'd never admit were he sober, another reason he definitely couldn't do anything more with the lad now.

"Look, once you're sober, I'm afraid you're going to regret we even took it this far. So why don't I take you home now, and you can let me know what you decide when you've slept it all off." Renji put his fingers through the orange hair to rest his hand softly behind Ichigo's head. He couldn't resist touching the younger man especially since he was concerned this may be the last time once Ichigo remembers the evening in the brilliancy of the morning light.

Ichigo continued to sulk a bit by saying, "You sure you're not rushing away just to talk to _**him**_?" He crossed his arms in front of his chest to emphasize his annoyance.

"Were it anyone else, I wouldn't have bothered to answer. But also, right now, I need to talk to him – it's business. You, on the other hand, I _**want**_ to be with. You can tell me in the morning if I'm one you're still going to want at all. OK?"

Satisfied with that for now, Ichigo leaned into the redhead who took in the slighter form for a warm embrace. "OK, Ren. 's fair… 'm ready t' go home…"

The hug became more of a hold as Renji had to practically lift Ichigo up entirely since the lad was finally starting to succumb to the effects of the alcohol. Renji put his chin on top of the orange-haired head before saying, "Yeah, let's see what you'll want in the morning, Ichi."

**TBC**

**000000000000000000**

**Footnotes and such:**

**Songs/Lyrics – that's right – both are Lady Gaga – Just Dance and then Love Game. I swear, were it not for her music, I am not sure I'd have the inspiration to continue this fix. XD **

**Muguet – that's right, you smarties, Muguet is French for Lily of the Valley which is the flower emblem of Squad Five. Interesting that the Lily of the Valley is all poisonous, neh? That Kubo… he a smarty himself sometimes. XD**

**Senpai – ****is used to address or refer to one's senior colleagues in a school, company, sports club, or other group (thanks Wikipedia)**

**FYI - I sprinkle in a lot of Japanese just 'cause it's easier to use than explain certain things, plus I figure any Bleach fan has to get exposed to it automatically, but if any of my usage brings up a question, please let me know.**

**Thanks for taking a read. Comments/reviews are love! _ Thank you!!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**000000000000**

**Title: Bad Romance  
Author:****zealot1138****  
Pairing: Renji x Ichigo  
Rating: M (for language, situations, yaoi – angst, romance, sex, fluff)**

**Summary:** AU. Ichigo is so NOT gay, so when he goes to the exclusive bordello Club Sakura, will a certain redhead named Renji make him think twice?

Disclaimer for the entire story: I do NOT own any of these characters from BLEACH which belongs to Tite Kubo et al. Thank you.

_DISCLAIMER: All characters depicted in sexual situations in this post/fanfiction/fanart (including material in the comments) are fictional and are intended to be and considered to be by the author of said material of the legal age of consent in the United States state of California, regardless of what age these characters may be in the material they are derived from._

**Hi again! Happy New Year to everyone – and thanks to everyone again for reviewing, commenting, faving and alerting this fic. I really really appreciate it!!! (^_^) **

**I hope you'll find this enjoyable – next chapter ties in to this one so I'm already working on it so I hope to update soon.**

**00000000000000000**

**Chapter 9**

**00000000000000000**

By the time consciousness entered Ichigo's mind, the first things to register were warmth and brightness. As Ichigo stirred further awake, he could recognize the warmth & brightness of sunlight across his body. He started to rise off the bed to get his bearings straight when the thud of what had to be a giant mallet fell hard on his head, making him fall backwards on his mattress.

Only the soft landing brought to his attention that he was home in his bed. The massive headache that crippled his first attempt at rising was wearing off into an even throbbing, so he attempted to open his eyes to check the clock.

"Two thirty!"

That realization gave him the necessary jolt of adrenaline to jump out of bed, but he regretted it 5 seconds after rising to his feet. However, he gathered his bearings and stayed upright.

"Water. Aspirin."

As he started to cross the room to head for the kitchen, he noticed two glasses of water and a bottle of Excedrin sitting on his dresser. This pleasant surprise was the impetus to help him piece back the events of the night before.

"I got home…" Just as he was about to check for his keys in his pants pockets, since he'd crashed in his full attire from the night before, he noticed also on the drawer were his keys, wallet, and cell phone. He immediately grabbed two pills and swallowed one glass in two gulps.

He held on to the second glass to sip it as he reached for his cell to see if there were any messages. He found himself feeling disappointed to see there were no new messages. As he scrolled through to land on the last text he'd received from Renji, he knew he had been hoping to have found one from the redhead. A thought started to itch in his mind… _Couldn't he have sent me a text last night so I'd know he got home and all that?_

Ichigo left his room to head for the kitchen to get more water and to put on a fresh pot of coffee. His head was still throbbing but he wanted to continue piecing the events of last night. Once he'd started the coffee and grabbed the gallon jug of water, he sat at the dining table to think.

He remembered eating yakitori and watching Renji devour his taiyaki. Then the thought of all the beers at dinner made Ichigo's stomach churn so he gulped more water to ease that pain. _I haven't gotten this wasted in forever…_

Ichigo then recalled why he kept downing the shots and mixed drinks at the warehouse. He had not liked seeing Renji talking to the thin blond – _Shi-Shin- something._

He did remember finally dancing with the redhead and then the pieces of what he did came back. "Shit, did I really do _**that**_?" Ichigo put his head in his hands, elbow on the table, as he thought about what he'd done. "I fucking kissed – him, Renji, a guy! What the fuck?!"

But as Ichigo concentrated on his memory versus the words he was saying, he realized he felt his stomach tighten, but it was in a way that had nothing to do with his hangover. He remembered leaning into the redhead and he remembered kissing Renji, tasting his tongue and he especially remembered how Renji smelled. Sitting at his dining table, Ichigo could feel himself getting flushed and the tightness in his crotch area.

Whether or not he wanted to admit it, he was extremely turned on by the redhead. He thought remembering the kissing that he was sure he hadn't wanted would sicken him further. Instead, he started to feel a different kind of unease in his body – like butterflies in his stomach. "Shit, so what _now_?"

Since the redhead hadn't texted him, he wasn't sure if Renji would want him to reach out. Ichigo figured he was out of his league with the redhead, so why bother?

As the tightness in his pants started to press and irritate, he tried to remember how he had ended the night. He then recalled the oddly familiar ringtone in the night air, Renji holding him up, and then the redhead's words… _"you can tell me in the morning if I'm one you're still going to want at all…"_

Ichigo's eyes went wide at the memory and he grabbed his cell once more to find Renji's last text. He hit Reply and started to compose his message:

**Thx 4 the h2o & aspirin.**

Ichigo paused then, not sure what to write next. _Do I want to see him? But is it too soon? Does that make me look desperate?_ "Ah, fuck it!"

**When can I c u again?**

He hit Send and set the phone back on the table. Ichigo helped himself to the now ready coffee as he waited by "not waiting at all" for a text to arrive. But by his third cup of coffee, he decided to grab for the cell to make sure it was on when it started to vibrate before the simple ringtone came on. The I.D. said Unknown Caller but he hoped it'd be Renji so he answered it anyway.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Ichigo, how do you feel?"

Ichigo smiled to listen to the voice he wanted to hear. "Honestly, pretty shitty but I'm up. Thanks, by the way, for getting me home-"

"Ah, no need to thank me. Glad to do it. So, what's up?"

Ichigo was glad Renji had called back, but now he wasn't sure what he wanted to say to the redhead since he wasn't sure what he wanted from him, either. Ichigo was still uncomfortable about the idea of being with a man, but when he pieced together his memories of Renji's touches and kisses, Ichigo felt him wanting to be with the redhead. So, he decided to plow ahead with that thought, come hell or high water.

"Um, I wanted to see… if, uh… ah, did I catch you at a bad time?"

"Nah, just finished at the gym so I'm heading back to the House."

"So, uh, can I… I mean, when can I, um, see you? I mean, would you want to, you know, get dinner or see a movie sometime?" _Like tonight,_ Ichigo thought, but didn't utter the words.

There was what felt like too long a pause before he heard Renji reply, "I'd like to, Ichigo, but I don't have another night off for a while… In fact, my usual schedule has been sort of put on hold so I'm sort of on stand-by since last night. It's… complicated to explain."

Ichigo felt his stomach drop. He hadn't quite expected such a flat refusal after what had transpired just the night before. And then to be rejected by a _**guy**_.

"So, I tell you I'm not gay, and you fuck with my head with all that shit you pulled last night – was it fun for you – to fuck with the newbie!?" Ichigo hadn't meant to come across so angrily and defensively, but even more than his pride or embarrassment, he felt a tightness in his chest as he egged Renji on to tell him a truth he may not, no - **will** not, want to hear.

"Ichigo, it's not like that! I want to see you, but you've no idea what my life is like."

"You're right, I don't know what your life is like. So why don't you explain it to me? How am I supposed to know if you keep it all undercover and don't let me in."

"God, you're such a kid." The sound was off, as if this was mumbled under Renji's breath.

"Yeah, so why not spell it out for this kid or is this your excuse to say you've had your fun messing with me?"

"Shut up, Ichigo." Pause. "Fine, I've an idea. You at home? I'm coming to get you." Click.

Without even giving Ichigo a chance to respond, the phone had gone dead as Ichigo's face had lost its edge and was replaced with a look of shock. _He's coming here – now?_

Ichigo wasn't sure what to believe but he decided to take the redhead at his words so he chose to take a lightning fast shower and change his clothes to wait for Renji's arrival.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Get in there."

"I'm not going in there."

"Look, it's the only way we can do this. Unless you don't want to do it, and I'd understand. But, I'd like you to give me a chance, Ichigo."

Ichigo turned his face back to look at the tall redhead. Renji's skin was glistening with the sheen of sweat that covered his body and soaked through the white tank top and loose fitting pants. His red hair was up in a ponytail that made the ends stick up in a spiky tail. His hands were wrapped in tape as if he'd been doing some sort of boxing exercises. Ichigo's gaze finally rested on the one bandaged hand which was still holding open the trunk of his car.

"Do I really have to ride in the trunk? Can't I scoot down in the backseat or something?"

"Look, I know it sucks but I go through a guard station. It's the only way to be safe. And at least it'll be a short ride at this hour, though if you keep fighting me on it, it will get towards rush hour."

"Fine." With a big sigh, Ichigo nodded his head and started to climb into the trunk of the A5.

Since Renji couldn't leave the Club, he suggested sneaking Ichigo back into his living quarters. Renji will have to be on-call for the evening but there was always the chance he wouldn't be busy all night. And if that was the case, he'd sneak Ichigo back out with a car service to take him home. All this further fueled Ichigo's desire to know about Renji's life, so he'd agreed to being talked into riding to the House in the trunk of the car.

Once Ichigo was in and curled up in a fetal position to fit in the confined space, Renji looked down at him. "I promise I'll drive as smoothly as possible." Unexpectedly, Renji reached his hand down towards the top of Ichigo's head to softly run his fingers through the orange hair. He then gave the surprised chocolate orbs a wide wolfish grin before slamming the trunk shut. Within the tight dark space, Ichigo then thought, _"What the fuck have I gotten myself into?"_

0000000000000000

As promised, the ride was smooth and without sudden stops or unnecessary bumps. Once in the garage, Renji let Ichigo out of the trunk and then handed him a brown sweatshirt to wear with the hood up. They quickly crossed through the private garden towards Renji's room, the scent of camellias strong in Ichigo's nose. _Yeah, this is a part of Renji's smell... Wait, am I really thinking about how Renji smells? _Ichigo shook his head as he removed the sweatshirt once they were safely inside Renji's room.

"Hey, Ichigo. I'm going to take a quick shower, so you ok with chilling out for a few minutes?"

Ichigo nodded. "Yeah, sure."

"Help yourself to anything. Just remember, you're not here. So don't answer the door or anything like that."

Ichigo sighed. "Again with the paranoia. Renji, I rode here in your trunk. I get the fact I have to be secretive. I'm not a five year old."

Renji looked at him before giving him a wide smile and saying, "Oh right, you just **look** like a punk kid, is all."

Ichigo threw the sweatshirt at Renji's head, but the redhead easily caught it before walking off to the bathroom.

Having the freedom now and more familiarity than his last visit, Ichigo decided to look around the large room. The layout was essentially that of a large one-bedroom suite in a fancy hotel resort. It was spacious and yet it felt confining because it was part of a larger establishment; it didn't have the cozy feel of being a home.

He headed to the kitchen area to find some water for himself. He looked inside the fridge and retrieved a large bottle of water. His eyes took in the All-Clad pans on the stove and the extensive cookbooks decorating the breakfast bar.

Ichigo moved back into the living room to check the shelves. There was an extensive collection of books – fiction, non-fiction, philosophy, history, and several language learning books including Russian, Italian, German to name a few. _Wonder if it's all for show? _Ichigo's hand reached up for the German language book and when he started to flip through the pages, he saw extensive hand written notes all along the margins. _Guess not. Does that mean he knows all this stuff?_

Ichigo started to put the German book back on the shelf when Renji walked back in wearing the same faded jeans Ichigo had seen him in the other morning, bare-chested, with one hand running a towel through the dark red hair. It was hard not to stare as strong tattooed arms worked the towel through wet locks of crimson; pectorals and biceps flexing continuously. "So, you, uh, know all these language?"

Renji shrugged. "Mostly. German was the first. The rest came from necessity and then curiosity."

Renji hadn't missed the look on Ichigo's face and it was for that reason he had decided he would come clean to the orange-haired lad about his lifestyle before getting involved with him seriously. Renji knew his lifestyle wasn't going to change any time soon, and learning anything about his life at the Sakura Club may have Ichigo running for the hills. And if that was the case, better it all happen sooner than later.

"Come on and sit with me." Renji and Ichigo moved over to the large sofa and sat down next to one another. Renji shifted himself to sit at an angle so he could look at Ichigo while speaking. He waited until Ichigo's eyes rested on his own before starting his tale.

"I want to tell you about my life because, I'll be honest Ichigo; I want you. And I don't mean in just that way… I really like spending time with you. But, I figure once you hear about what I do, you may not even want to be friends. And, I want to say this – no hard feelings if you never want to talk to me again." Renji got quiet for a minute as he pondered the possibility that Ichigo really might reject his friendship.

"Would you stop making decisions for me and just talk to me?"

Renji looked up into the brown eyes, the expression which belied the harshness of the words just uttered.

Renji chuckled before continuing. "Alright."

Renji went on to explain how a friend introduced him to Byakuya who had offered him a working position. As it turned out, Renji's offer had been rushed a bit in order to satisfy one very important client who had a particular request – one exquisite but fresh "cherry." The extra pressure to decide quickly was later confessed to Renji and apologies also made but it didn't matter. Renji shared that his life had completely changed for the better. Apparently, Byakuya took generous care of the escorts in his employ. Those at the Sakura were all groomed to entertain the best, brightest and most powerful figures in the country; this was no cheap sex house. Those chosen to be a part of the Club were not only the best looking, but they had to be intelligent, educated and well-versed in the arts and social graces – in short, they were quality in mind and body. Byakuya invested their money for them in diversified portfolios so they would have a future after the inevitable need to "retire."

"So, we get a certain amount of day-to-day spending money, but we don't get the rest till after we stop. And even then, we have to wait one year for it to fully vest before we can access our retirement money. I know it sounds messed up, but at least in my case, he's not doing anything I wouldn't have done for myself. I know I won't make this kind of money forever, so I'll do this for a little while longer, retire, and my life will be my own. If I didn't have this, well… let's say I'd have barely gotten a high school degree out of the life I was living. Now, I can say I have a better than Ivy League college education."

Ichigo looked at Renji and before he could open his mouth, Renji continued.

"Yeah, I know. It's still getting paid for sex. 's funny though… some of the guys spend more time talking than anything else, and that's why we have to go through classes and such."

Ichigo nodded as his eyes dropped back down towards his lap where it'd been for the majority of Renji's story.

Renji eyed the orange mop of hair before saying, "So, that's it Ichigo. That's my story."

He waited quietly wanting Ichigo to be the first to speak after his admission. He really couldn't tell what the younger man was thinking.

The silence stretched on a bit too long for Renji's liking but before he could ask Ichigo another question, he heard the soft doorbell ring of his outer client's room. Renji looked at the clock and realized it's the cocktail hour already. "Shit. Hey, Ichigo, I'll be right back."

The brown eyes finally looked up to watch the tattooed bare back striding out of the room through the door at the far end. Ichigo took a deep breath, not quite sure how he felt about Renji's situation. He knew the truth and he knew he wanted to hear it, but hearing from Renji directly made it a bit more painful than he'd anticipated. He especially didn't like hearing about Renji's "first time" even if there were no descriptions. He wasn't sure how he felt about what to do next. He decided to wait for Renji to return, since he had no other thought to follow at the moment.

In a couple of minutes, Renji returned with a slightly grim expression on his face. "Hey, Ichigo, I have to be gone for a while. And I don't know if I'll be able to come back after dinner or if I'll, um, _working_ for the night. So, why don't I send you home now, eh?" Renji tried to smile but it pained him much to be pleasant when he felt his chest tighten knowing this was probably goodbye.

"What do you mean you don't know if you- you're _working_ tonight or not? Why wouldn't you know that now?"

"So, this is how a usual night works if we don't have an appointment with a client lined up... The Club hosts a dinner for a lot of the regular clients to come – they drink and dine and have a night cap. Some just want a place to be so they aren't alone – some want to leave after having sex. I don't have an appointment tonight, but I am expected to go to dinner like everyone else. If no one picks me, I get to come back here. If… if a client wants me… well, yeah – I _work_."

Ichigo looked Renji in the eyes to ask the next question. "But this room is off limits, right? So, if I stay here, it won't be a problem?"

Renji's eyes widened in surprise – he hadn't expected Ichigo to give him any more time especially after explaining what would be detaining him from the lad that very evening. "Uh, yeah. Yeah, no one can come in here, like I told you."

"Fine. I'll stay here and we can talk some more after."

Renji paused to think before saying, "Well, you can definitely stay until dinner is over. Even if I get a client tonight or not, I'll be able to come back in here so, if I do, I'll send you home then. Let's hope no one'll want me tonight, eh?"

"Doesn't that mean you don't get paid?"

"I don't care. I'd rather be here talking to you than anything else."

Ichigo's eyes softened but before he could form a sentence in response, Renji turned to head into his closet. He walked out shortly after, hair hanging loose and dressed in a very sharp and elegantly trim grey suit, crisp white shirt and a softly colored orange silk tie. Ichigo was about to comment that orange normally didn't suit a redhead very well, but then shut his mouth when he thought about what might have made the redhead choose that tie right then.

Renji purposely fingered his tie before giving Ichigo a smile. "There's food in the kitchen and I'll be back as soon as possible. Hopefully with this outfit, I'm sure all the clients will steer clear of me."

_I doubt that. You'd look good in a sack_, Ichigo thought, but instead replied, "Yeah, thanks. I'll be fine."

And with a short wave, Renji turned to walk out of the room through the door Ichigo was learning to hate.

**TBC**

* * *

**So, I was trying to express that Renji and those of The Sakura Club is akin to courtesans in Italy during the Renaissance who were renowned for their overall skills and that it was more than just sex. **

**Perhaps some of you have seen that 1998 movie Dangerous Beauty which was the basis on which I came up with the Sakura. It gave a good idea of the differences between them and your average hooker. **

**Or Wikipedia's definition of a courtesan that I want to evoke but for the B&B (_):**

Today, the term _courtesan_ has become a euphemism to designate an escort or a high-class prostitute. A courtesan offers her charms and sexual pleasures, generally to people of substantial wealth, in return for money and/or other expensive gifts, most commonly jewellery and fashionable clothing, sometimes also property. She differentiates herself from other common street prostitutes by tending to service a few long-term clients, depending on her ability to seduce on a number of levels. She would also use sex more artistically rather than for a quick means of making a little money, being more entertaining and classy in her seduction.

Essentially, there were two types of courtesan. In one category was a type of courtesan known (in Italy) as the **cortigiana onesta**, or the honest courtesan, who was cast as an intellectual. In the other was the **cortigiana di lume**, a lower class of courtesan. Although the latter was still considered better than an average prostitute, the former was the sort most often romanticized and treated more-or-less equal to women of the nobility. It is with this type of courtesan that the art of "courtisanerie" is best associated.

The _cortigiane oneste_ were usually well-educated and worldly (sometimes even more so than the average upper-class woman), and often held simultaneous careers as performers or artists. They were typically chosen on the basis of their "breeding"—social and conversational skills, intelligence, common-sense, and companionship—as well as their physical attributes. It was usually their wit and personality that set them apart from regular women. They were prostitutes in the sense that sex was one of their obligations, but unlike the average prostitute, sex constituted only a facet of the courtesan's array of services. For example, they were expected to be well-dressed and ready to engage in a variety of topics ranging from art to music to politics

**Anyway, I have the next portion "on my mind grapes," but I just have to type it out so I hope to provide an update soon. Thanks again for giving it a read. XD **


	10. Chapter 10

**Title: Bad Romance  
Author:****zealot1138****  
Pairing: Renji x Ichigo  
Rating: M (for language, situations, yaoi – angst, romance, sex, fluff)**

**Summary:** AU. Ichigo is so NOT gay, so when he goes to the exclusive bordello Club Sakura, will a certain redhead named Renji make him think twice?

Disclaimer for the entire story: I do NOT own any of these characters from BLEACH which belongs to Tite Kubo et al. Thank you.

_DISCLAIMER: All characters depicted in sexual situations in this post/fanfiction/fanart (including material in the comments) are fictional and are intended to be and considered to be by the author of said material of the legal age of consent in the United States state of California, regardless of what age these characters may be in the material they are derived from._

**OK folks, so the smex has arrived. And let me get this out here by saying my fic, even though it's modern AU, will not discuss the concept of using protection, safe sex, etc. **

**Yes, I totally believe in it and feel everyone should practice it. However, this is a work of fiction and it's hard enough (for me) writing the smex and trying to add in the use of condoms and telling everyone to be safe – oy vey. Fuhgedaboutit. So, that's that.**

**I'm not a very good smex writer so, that's that.**

**Please enjoy. XD**

**000000000000**

**Chapter 10**

**000000000000**

Ichigo turned off the television when the movie ended and he got back up to grab another drink. Still uncomfortable with his hangover, he stayed away from any alcohol but he'd also started getting bored waiting for Renji. Well, he wasn't so much bored as he was getting anxious waiting; wanting the redhead there with him.

After putting a lot of thought as to what he wondered it would mean to want to be with Renji, knowing _he_ would be with other men, Ichigo had still decided he wanted to give it a try. He never shied away from anything before just because it might be tough or a challenge. But even now, feeling so restless just waiting for Renji to return, Ichigo knew this was something he wanted; and right now, he wanted Renji to come back and stay with him for the night so he could tell him as much.

As he started to head for the kitchen, he thought he heard the door unlocking across the room, so he stayed rooted to the spot, wanting to see Renji.

Renji walked in backwards, clearly in the middle of a conversation. "Be right back – so I'll be just the way you like." His voice was smooth and elegant – a tone that was unlike any Ichigo had heard before. Only when the door was closed and the locks bolted did Renji turn around.

Burgundy eyes lifted to look at Ichigo, but Renji's face was a mix of happiness and a tinge of sadness. "Hey, Ichigo… I have to work now, so-"

"Do you want me to leave," spoke Ichigo, more as a challenge than a question.

Renji walked over to Ichigo but stopped just short of holding him by the shoulders before responding. "Honestly, no. But I can't have you here while I do… that." He motioned with his head towards that door that Ichigo despised.

"What if I don't want to leave? Wou-would you be ok with that? If I told you I refuse to leave right now?"

"Ichigo!-" Just then a sort of light tapping came at that door with a very muffled voice saying, _"Renji-kun! What's taking you so long! Can I help you change?! That might be fun, too!"_

Renji turned and rushed back towards the door to reply loudly but in a matching sweet sing-song like voice, "I'll be right there!"

He then hurried back to Ichigo and did grasp his shoulders this time. "OK. This is so against all protocol, but yeah, I want you to stay, too. Of course, I hope this won't change your mind."

"What are you-"

"I came in just to change. This guy," Renji said as he jabbed his thumb towards the door, "likes cosplay. Shit… I don't want you to see me dressed that way but- I gotta hurry."

Renji rushed into the closet and Ichigo fought the urge to follow him in. _I guess I'll see him soon enough anyway since he's got to come back out here._

Within a couple of minutes, Renji spoke, "I am so going to regret this but I'm coming out, Ichigo."

Ichigo walked over to stand by the closet entrance to see Renji emerge. The orange-haired teen nearly burst a blood vessel as his eyes grew wide as saucers at seeing Renji in his cosplay gear.

The tall redhead was even taller and dressed in a short, tight-fitting French maid's outfit. The top was only the white frilly lace apron upper so his shoulders and arms and most of his chest was bare which showed off the tribal tattoos in all its dark on light inky glory. The ruffled skirt was so short that from the front, it barely covered his crotch, which made Ichigo pretty sure that once he saw Renji's backside, he was sure he'd get a glimpse of some curvy and muscular flesh. The crimson mane was pulled up and held by a clip in a loose French twist with a white frilly maid's hat on his crown. Finishing off the look was over-the-knee black patent wedge boots that made the redhead now tower over Ichigo. And in Renji's hand was a stereotypical plumed feather duster.

A sarcastic yet slightly nervous voice asked, "So, what do you think?" Renji's face showed he expected an outburst of disgust or some form of unpleasantness from the younger lad, but instead, Ichigo's eyes remained wide while his mouth remained shut.

Renji looked like he wanted to say something else but instead, he chose to leave and return to his waiting client. Without turning around, he said, "I'll try to come back as fast as I can."

Ichigo merely nodded as he watched Renji (and the curvy rear he knew he'd wouldn't miss, and didn't) go through the door. Ichigo walked back to the sofa and plopped himself down so he could reassess the situation and his feelings. _What the hell- what is up with that? Outfits and shit?_

And yet, as indignant as Ichigo wanted to feel, instead he felt his cock twitch as it was growing hard, fast, as the image of Renji in the sexy maid's outfit burned into his mind.

"Fuck!" Ichigo placed one hand over his erection, willing it to disappear, but instead, the urge to stroke it until he could find release was starting to take over. And against his better judgment, but overcome with curiosity, Ichigo approached the door that separated him from the redhead. He knew it was wrong, but he tried to listen to the other room by putting his ear against the door. But between the good insulation and the large space of the dark client's room Ichigo remembered that rested on the other side, the most he could make out were mumbles and simple words like, "yes" and "please."

Ichigo sank to the floor and turned to sit with his back to the wall next to the door. His hand returned to cover his cock which was straining against his tight jeans. Ichigo wanted to stroke himself to relieve the pressure in his groin, but he also wasn't sure about doing _**that**_ in a strange place and knowing that Renji could walk in on him.

Too timid to do anything about it, Ichigo compromised by rubbing his hand over his erection, trying to find some pleasure from the friction. It wasn't as gratifying as his hand on his dick, but it was starting to feel a bit more pleasurable.

After a few minutes and unable to hold back any longer, Ichigo started to unbutton his jeans and reach for the fly when he heard the door lock tumblers turn. He immediately scrambled to his feet but, in his surprise, he had forgotten his jeans were unbuttoned with the fly close to falling down on its own against the strain of his erection.

Renji walked in and was a tad startled to find Ichigo so close to the door. He was about to ask Ichigo if anything was wrong when he noticed the disheveled appearance of Ichigo's attire and the bulge in his jeans.

"Ichigo, will you let me help you with this?" Renji gently place his hand over Ichigo's erection as he looked into the brown eyes, waiting for permission.

Ichigo felt a jolt shudder through his body at Renji's touch. He wanted the redhead but was hesitant about the situation. As if reading his mind, Renji spoke, "I wouldn't offer myself to you as sloppy seconds, Ichigo."

Renji's slowly worked his way around Ichigo, as he continued speaking. "My client – tonight, he only wanted a fluff job and that's what he got. He's actually got a beautiful wife at home, but she's such an incredibly strong and independent woman, she would never play docile for him. So… he comes here to see me be his little domestic slave. He gets off on me, and a few others here, dressing up like maids and he has us clean up as if we worked in one of his shops. He's the CEO of a large chain of well-known markets, I might add. 'Course, I can't tell ya which. And, thanks to the call he just got from her, he left sooner than expected."

By now, Renji had ended up standing behind Ichigo, pressed against the shorter man's back; arms wrapped around the smaller waist with one hand at the zipper of Ichigo's jeans and the other squeezing his erection gently but firmly.

Ichigo seemed to murmur as he began to nod his head. "One thing… can you lose the shoes? You're now freakishly tall, and it's sort of unnerving me."

Renji immediately unzipped the boots to shed them off as fast as he could. Now barefooted, he grabbed Ichigo's hand and started leading his towards the bedroom. As Renji's free hand started to reach for the white frilly hat on his head, he stopped suddenly. He turned to look at Ichigo, who was now standing next to the edge of his bed. "Ichigo, would it help you if I kept all this on? I know you still feel uncomfortable about being with… a guy."

At this, Ichigo closed the gap between them to stand in front of the redhead. He put both of his hands on the little hat and gently pulled it off the crimson tresses. "Renji, if there's one thing I realized today is this – girl or guy – it doesn't matter. I realize – I want you. Renji."

And with this surprise admission, they both leaned in towards one another for a kiss. As lips met one another's, mouths parted as tongues entered to twist and taste the other's warm caverns. What started as sweet became heavy with desire as the kiss deepened.

"Take it off, Renji. I want just you."

Renji started by releasing the clip holding up his hair, letting the red locks cascade in a roll of crimson waves to tumble past his shoulders falling around his face. His hands started to pull at the outfit when Ichigo's own started to help pull the outfit apart. There was no waiting for buttons or zippers as the flimsy lace started to rip. The sound seemed to fuel their desires as hands began to grope wildly pulling and tugging at the rest of Ichigo's clothing as well.

Renji, while still pulling at Ichigo's arms and kissing him furiously, climbed on to his bed, teasing and urging Ichigo to follow Once both bodies were centered, Renji lied down on his back, keeping his hands on Ichigo's face as the younger man centered himself above the redhead's naked form. "Ichigo, I want you so much… but today, I want you to take me. I want this to be as comfortable for you as I can make it so, I'm not going to do anything that you probably haven't done before… but I hope we can… next time..."

"Renji, you don't have to treat me like-" The sentiment was cut off as the redhead pulled down Ichigo's face roughly to lavish him with a deep kiss, pushing his tongue into the other's mouth, lapping at his insides while wringing his short orange hair with his long fingers. Ichigo lost his train of thought as he rested his crotch atop the body below his, grinding their hardened cocks together. Both mouths moaned at the friction that gave them a pleasurable sensation. As Ichigo continued to push his hips into the other, grinding harder, Renji's hands slid down across the teen's taut back muscles to land atop his ass as he squeezed the two round mounds of muscles hard. Ichigo gasped in surprise at the strength in the hands, his breath heavy in Renji's mouth as his lips parted. "Hey!"

"Ichigo, one sec." Renji rolled on the bed and reached down for his discarded outfit. From the front apron, he pulled out his cell and a small bottle of lubricant. He tossed the cell phone on his nightstand as he rolled back towards Ichigo with the lubricant in hand. "Lie down."

Ichigo did as he was told, keeping his eyes on Renji's own but also watching the redhead's hands for movement. Once Ichigo was lying on the bed, Renji positioned himself between the other's legs. Ichigo watched as Renji flipped open the top of the small bottle and poured some of the clear liquid into his hand. Once he closed the top, he tossed it on the bed and started to spread the liquid between his palms, coating them thoroughly to the tips of his fingers. He did this slowly and without rushing, the whole time keeping his burgundy eyes locked onto the chocolate brown ones that couldn't look away as if mesmerized. However, the spell was broken as one of the slicked hands wrapped itself around Ichigo's cock and started to move smoothly and much too slowly up and down from base to tip of his shaft. Ichigo took in a deep breath, eyes closing, as the sensation of cool wetness and warm pressure worked itself back and forth. Ichigo finally opened his eyes so he could look once more at the gorgeous specimen before him. Renji had one hand still gripping his cock but the other was now behind the redhead's back, out of Ichigo's sight. Ichigo watched as Renji moved his head down angling his mouth to reach for the tip as his hand continued to work up and down the shaft. Ichigo gasped as the warmth and wetness of the redhead's tongue licked at the slit in his cock before lapping in circles around the tip. At this sensation, Ichigo reached out his hands to wrap his fingers through the mass of crimson locks that were falling over and tickling the tops of his thighs as the magical tongue licked its way around his cock, touching every sensitive spot he didn't even know he had.

Even through the sensation of Renji's mouth working his cock in the most incredible way imaginable, Ichigo threaded his fingers through the impossibly soft tresses of red hair that he was increasingly grasping at with further urgency as the pressure in his groin started to reach the end.

"Gah- ah- Ren-," Ichigo gasped. "I'm… ahh…"

Just then, the warm wetness disappeared making Ichigo open his eyes to see why he lost the delicious heat from his cock when he saw Renji had pulled himself up further on the bed and on top of Ichigo's body.

"Not yet, Ichigo… I want you inside me. Now." Renji then positioned himself over Ichigo's cock and slid down until his ass rested on Ichigo's balls. "Come for me."

Ichigo was already about to reach his limit at feeling the slick wet heat that had completely enveloped his cock, but hearing those words from Renji and seeing the look of hunger and desire in the burgundy eyes that seemed to pierce his soul was about all Ichigo could take.

He started to buck upwards as Renji timed himself to rise up and down in a rhythm against Ichigo's thrusts as each felt the electricity racing through their bodies at the sensations. Ichigo wasn't sure he could hold out any longer.

"Re-Renji… I'm so, huh, close…"

At his words, Renji started to ride Ichigo harder, his hands also moving across Ichigo's chest. As his breathing got harder and rougher, Renji fondled one of Ichigo's nipples and twisted the nub hard as he moved his other hand to grab his own cock so he could come at the same time. He would have loved to have Ichigo's own hands make him come, but he knew that would be for another time.

Ichigo's thrusting started to become erratic and Renji could feel the muscles in the younger man's thighs starting to constrict and harden further, toes curling as the rush of electricity started to spread out through Ichigo's body, ready to explode. Renji also stroked himself harder trying to find his release along with the man beneath him, and as Ichigo's body was wracked with spasms as he came rough and hard inside of Renji, the look of ecstasy on Ichigo's face helped Renji reach his own release as well.

Both bodies rocked and released moans as each started to slow his pace, riding the last of the shudders of their orgasm.

As Ichigo started to relax and get his breathing back to normal, Renji leaned over him to give him a sweet kiss. Ichigo accepted it warmly and then responded by grabbing Renji by the shoulders and hugging him fiercely towards his chest.

"Ah, Ichigo, I didn't want to do that." Renji tried to pull himself away but Ichigo held on to him firmly, only allowing the redhead to lift himself up enough to look at him eye-to-eye. "I wanted to clean you up."

"I'm fine, Ren. I'm not gonna break, you know. You don't have to be so _worried_ about me."

Renji smiled at him before replying, "You haven't called me that since last night, and only after you were drunk."

"Huh. You don't mind it, do you?"

"Not at all, Ichi."

Ichigo smiled back as he finally let Renji out of his bear hug. Renji slid off and lay next to Ichigo on his side before rolling onto to his back. He reached over to his nightstand and grabbed a handful of tissues to wipe themselves.

As Renji rolled back over to start with Ichigo's stomach, he looked in shock as he saw Ichigo's index finger dragging through his cum that lay on the taut abdomen. Ichigo held up the sticky covered finger before tentatively tasting it with his tongue. Renji watched as the tip of the red muscle reached out to touch the milky dollop that clung to the finger to which the finger slowly rode on top of the tongue that disappeared into the mouth from whence it came.

Renji nearly dropped the handful of tissues he'd been holding and he felt his cock twitch, filling with blood, as he watched in silent awe.

"I'd always wondered what it tastes like… never had the nerve to taste myself but… it's not that bad." Ichigo turned his eyes away, embarrassed by his admission and not wanting Renji to think of him as being so sexually naïve.

"Fuck, Ichi… that was-" Renji once again grabbed for Ichigo as he thrust his tongue into Ichigo's mouth as their passions rose up again. Renji had his experience, while Ichigo had his youth, as they quickly hardened and were ready for another round. Renji slicked up Ichigo's cock with more lube and then positioned himself to be taken from behind.

Ichigo watched, mesmerized, as he looked at Renji's long red hair which was flowing past his shoulders, slipping off the muscular back lined with the black inky tattoos that seemed to draw his eyes towards the perfectly shaped ass that was presented to him.

"Take me hard, Ichi – just fuck me now!"

At the urging, Ichigo didn't think twice as he pushed in quickly and deeply inside Renji's tightness. Renji's head swung backwards throwing his long red locks in a cascading fan of crimson up and back down towards his back. Ichigo watched and then reached with one hand to grab the long strands as his other hand stayed on Renji's hip to help him hold on as he thrust into him.

Their grunts and moans escalated as Ichigo's inhibitions began to fade as he let his instincts for carnal passion overtake him as he savored the feel of Renji's tight heat enveloping his cock. Renji's moans and demands for "harder" and "faster" were met with every new thrust inside the redhead.

Finally, Ichigo started to come fast and he started to release before he could even express that he was close. Renji felt the warmth entering him as Ichigo's thrusts suddenly lost its rhythm and his body convulsed. Renji was still hard as he hadn't had a chance to start stroking himself, but he decided to not bring it up, wanting this moment to be all for Ichigo. Instead, Renji sunk his body down towards the bed lying face first into his pillow as Ichigo also lay down on top of him.

Renji tried to clear his mind and breathe deeply to relieve his discomfort as he waited for Ichigo to come back to reality.

When Ichigo released a big sigh into the back of Renji's head, the orange head buried within the red locks, Renji looked over his shoulder to address the younger man. "Hey, you…"

Ichigo lifted his head and eyed Renji with a soft smile. "Hey."

Renji further twisted his head, allowing Ichigo to lean over and kiss him. He then settled back into the spooning position they were in and Renji crossed his leg over his erection as he concentrated on letting that desire pass out of his body.

"Wanna get some sleep, Ichi?"

A muffled voice responded with, "Hmm? Uh, yeah… 's that ok?"

Renji smiled widely into the darkness. "Yeah, more than ok. Get some rest, Ichi. I doubt you got much rest last night even."

"Ah."

Renji waited until he heard the smooth even breathing of the slighter man behind him before he settled further into his arms. However, Renji was having a hard time putting his mind at ease as he considered what was starting to happen for him.

Of course he'd had sex before, and sometimes it was fantastic, like fireworks. But for the first time, not only had Renji wanted it, he wanted it only with the person in whose arms he was enveloped; he wanted this person to be not only satisfied physically, but he hoped emotionally. Renji had never slept with someone in his real bed before like this. He'd never wanted anyone to be close to him in his non-working hours. But now, he couldn't imagine being anywhere than where he was at the moment.

As he listened to Ichigo breathing deeply and evenly at his back, the flow of air causing his hair to waver, tickling his neck, Renji began to relax and started to doze off.

0000000000000

Ichigo awoke with an uncomfortable sensation in his arm. As he tried to move his fingers to test the feeling in his arm, he realized it was pinned underneath the body in front of him. Ichigo smiled as he looked at the long hair whose color seemed darker and like blood red merlot in the blackness of the night. He pressed his lips to the shoulder in front of him, a soft kiss on top of one of the inky lines he was coming to love seeing.

Ichigo extricated his arm trying not to wake Renji but he was still pretty dehydrated and wanted to get some water. He felt odd being naked, naked and a bit uncomfortable with the residue of dried cum on his nether region, but he slid off the bed quietly and headed for the kitchen. He grabbed a bottle for himself and another one for Renji to find in the morning, a small payback for his kindness the night before at his place.

As Ichigo re-entered the bedroom, he heard the cell on the nightstand start to vibrate. He rushed over quickly to retrieve it, hoping to silence it before it woke the redhead. Ichigo grabbed the cell just as the first few notes of the ringtone he now recognized started to fill the room. He saw Renji twitch so he lifted the phone to hit the button that would read Silence or Reject, but couldn't help noticing the name on the screen that read Taichou. He hit the Reject button which switched the screen to read Missed Call.

He placed the phone back on the nightstand along with the bottled waters before slipping back into bed. Renji had shifted slightly but had remained asleep so Ichigo was satisfied. He grabbed the comforter they were lying on top of and he tried to cover them both with what little material was available. He draped himself on top of Renji as softly as possible, nestling his face into the back of Renji's neck and shoulder as he inhaled deeply to get a whiff of Renji yet again.

Ichigo knew what he felt, but he decided to not try and form any words because it was all still a little too new for him. But one thing he knew was that he hadn't felt this warm and happy in a long time.

**TBC**

**0000000000000000**

**Hi all,**

**I have no notes to offer this time… I can only hope you found the chapter enjoyable.**

**Thanks as always – your support means a lot. ^_^ **


	11. Chapter 11

**Title: Bad Romance  
Author:****zealot1138  
Pairing: Renji x Ichigo  
Rating: M (for language, situations, yaoi – angst, romance, sex, fluff)**

**Summary:** AU. Ichigo is so NOT gay, so when he goes to the exclusive bordello Club Sakura, will a certain redhead named Renji make him think twice?

Disclaimer for the entire story: I do NOT own any of these characters from BLEACH which belongs to Tite Kubo et al. Thank you.

_DISCLAIMER: All characters depicted in sexual situations in this post/fanfiction/fanart (including material in the comments) are fictional and are intended to be and considered to be by the author of said material of the legal age of consent in the United States state of California, regardless of what age these characters may be in the material they are derived from._

**Hi everyone,**

**I don't have much to say this time… it's more a continuation chapter.**

**Will write a bit more at the end of this chappy.**

**I love everyone's reviews and comments – hell, I live for 'em. So thank you!**

**  
Thanks to those who've added/faved/alerted this story too. It all fuels me towards finishing. XD**

**00000000000000**

**Chapter 11**

**00000000000000**

Renji awoke with a mass of red locks in his face. For a split second he'd wondered why he forgot to braid his hair before falling asleep when the memories flooded back. He felt the weight and warmth lying across his back so he shifted slowly to look at the orange-haired lad who'd stayed the night with him.

He slid out from under his sleeping lover and he sat up to watch Ichigo readjust. Ichigo's face registered a slight scowl as he reached for the warm body that had disappeared. Renji smiled and put his hand along Ichigo's cheek, using his thumb to smooth one eyebrow. Ichigo's scowl started to smooth out and his face began to return to its previous peaceful expression.

As much as he didn't want to, Renji had to get back to his day and he'd already pushed his luck with having Ichigo with him at all. At least he could sneak Ichigo back out in the morning while the House slept in.

"Oi, Ichigo."

"Huh…errr….mmm." Ichigo snuggled closer towards the redhead not fully registering in reality just yet.

Renji leaned over and kissed the cheek he had been caressing and then moved to nuzzle his neck administering further kisses. At this, Ichigo stirred awake with a satisfied smile as he twisted to meet Renji's lips with his own.

"Um… hi." Though waking up in a strange bed with a man was a new experience Ichigo hadn't anticipated, the comforting kisses he'd just received from the redhead immediately put him at ease.

Renji pulled away, just slightly, to eye Ichigo before speaking. "So, as much as I don't want to do this, I gotta take you home."

The reality of Renji's life dampened Ichigo's mood as he looked away from the burgundy eyes in disappointment. It was the reaction Renji was afraid he'd get from him.

"Hey, Ichi… what we did… what I feel for you has nothing to do with what I do. And I promise that any free time I get, I plan to spend it with you… so long as you'll still want that."

Ichigo looked up at the redhead and saw the look of hope tinged with sadness in the burgundy eyes. He didn't doubt that Renji was sincere, and Ichigo did want this. "Of course, Ren. Nothing's changed."

Glad to hear the reassurances from the younger lad, Renji leaned in to seal the deal with a long kiss, tongue requesting entrance and being welcomed and met with equal desire.

However, not wanting to lose his objectivity, Renji summoned his self-control and pulled away so it wouldn't lead into anything further.

"You wanna take a quick shower before we have to go?"

Ichigo eyed the redhead and smiled before asking, "Is that an offer?"

Renji barked a laugh to hide the jolt of desire that raced through him at the thought. "Dammit, Ichi! I wish, but yeah, I gotta get you outta here before you cause me some _real_ trouble."

"Fine!" Ichigo huffed good-naturedly as he got off the bed. Both men eyed one another appreciatively but Renji more fully enjoyed the moment as he watched Ichigo walking in his nakedness, body shorter and slimmer, but toned and tight with long lean muscles in all the right places and proportion. Ichigo gave a small glance over his shoulder, smile shy yet sly at the same time as he walked out of Renji's line of sight.

The redhead forced himself to remain seated on the bed, fighting the urge to follow his new lover. Instead, he took a deep breath and released a long sigh before rising. Though he desperately wanted a shower, he figured he'd better get Ichigo home sooner than later since he felt any further delays might make him change his mind.

Renji reached for the remote to open the curtains and blackout shades wide to let the sunlight in. He blinked for a second before tossing the remote back onto his nightstand. Seeing his cell phone, he reached for it to check for any new messages.

"A missed called? … I don't remember hearing the phone ring," he mumbled to himself. Renji scrolled through and stopped short when he saw the name on the display. "Fuck," he growled.

He immediately hit Redial and waited for it to connect but it went straight to voicemail, so he hung up. Instead, he started to compose a text:

**Sorry I missed your call. I'm here. RA**

Renji locked the keyboard and threw the cell on his bed in uncertainty. Without wasting any more time, he quickly grabbed the easiest items of clothing he could get to and waited for Ichigo to come out of the shower.

As soon as Ichigo walked through the bathroom doors, towel slung low around his hips, another towel being worked through his orange locks, Renji threw at him the brown sweatshirt he'd had to wear the day before. Ichigo reactively dropped the towel drying his hair to catch the sweatshirt. "Hey, Ren, what giv-!" His sentence was cut short as his jeans also hit his chest. "Renji! What the hell?!"

"Come on." Renji was dressed in a white track suit with red chevron trim. He had pulled a white bandanna around his head and pulled on a pair of dark sunglasses. He didn't give Ichigo another glance as he turned and left out the door leading into the garden.

"What the fuck…" Ichigo found the rest of his clothes and got dressed as quickly as possible and followed the redhead outside.

00000000000000

Renji hadn't said more than two words after opening the trunk and motioning for Ichigo to get inside once again. Ichigo did so without much argument out of confusion, but riding in the cramped dark compartment for several minutes only fueled his annoyance turning it into anger. Ichigo tried to piece together what happended between the time he went to take a shower to when Renji threw his clothes at him.

The car came to a stop sooner than Ichigo expected and the trunk was unlatched. He pushed it open and expected to see Renji and the outside of his apartment building, but they were merely pulled over at the side of a quiet street. Ichigo presumed Renji had stopped early so he didn't have to ride the rest of the way in the trunk once they were in the clear.

He climbed out and moved over to the passenger side and opened the door to get in. Renji hadn't shifted his gaze from looking out the front windshield even as Ichigo climbed in. He didn't move a muscle until Ichigo had buckled himself in and closed the car door. Renji then speed off away from the curb and back onto the road.

"Renji, could you tell me what the fuck is wrong?" Ichigo looked at Renji's profile before continuing. "Did I do something… wrong?"

Renji bit his lip in frustration. "Don't fuck with my cell, OK?"

"What are you talking about?!"

"Ichigo, I saw I had a missed call last night and I know I didn't hear it ring…"

"Is that all? So, you missed a call, what the fuc-"

"That's not all, Ichigo! I have to stay connected to my clients."

"And, what? You're not allowed to miss one call?!"

"Not hi- … No."

"I'm pretty sure that's what they invented voicemail for." Silence. "You were asleep. The phone rang so I silenced it so you could get some sleep. I didn't think I was destroying your world by doing that!"

"Shit, Ichigo, it's complicated! You could have really messed some shit up for me!"

"Why is everything so complicated? How am I supposed to know what's _what_ if you don't tell me anythingI"

"Fuck, Ichigo! You're not even supposed to know half the shit you already **do** know!" Renji hit the steering wheel in anger. The redhead immediately regretted it as he continued to bite his bottom lip in frustration. He knew that Ichigo hadn't meant anything by his innocent action; of course he had no idea Renji had never missed a call from _him_.

As Renji did his best to control his temper, he also tried to rationalize his thoughts as well. _I guess I've never missed his call before… doesn't mean it has to be a problem, does it? Maybe I am overreacting. _

Ichigo flinched at seeing the redhead like this. He was torn between being completely pissed off at the redhead and feeling hurt by his reaction. He scowled as he shifted his entire body to face out the passenger-side window.

Renji chewed on his thoughts and his lip all the way until they reached Ichigo's street. As soon as the car slowed to a stop in front of his apartment, Ichigo flew out in one smooth movement. He didn't look back as he grabbed for the keys in his pocket to get inside as fast as possible.

Ichigo was through and slammed the door to shut it behind him but the loud crash he waited to hear never came. Renji had walked through behind him, holding the door with one hand as his other reached to grab Ichigo's arm.

"Ichi – I'm sorry. I was outta line."

Ichigo was glad to hear the words, but his emotions were still a whirlwind and his mouth reacted before his mind could. "Yeah, you were!"

This stung Renji's pride, but he knew he deserved it. "I've been doing things my own way for a long time, Ichigo. It's- I'm not used to having someone being any part of my daily life, Ichi. I'm sorry I didn't handle it well… this is something I wasn't prepared to deal with."

"Don't apologize." Ichigo looked up into Renji's eyes to try and express his feelings as well. "I… forget that… I mean, I'm trying to say that I get it; your calls and messages aren't simple things like I get from my friends. It's all… work for you. So, I won't do anything like that again."

Both suddenly grew quiet, feeling a little more awkward with each other than ever since meeting.

"Argh, this is stupid!" Renji reached for Ichigo, grasping each side of his face to bring him in for a kiss. Lips and tongue met for a single strong deep kiss before Renji pulled away to ask, "So, can I see you again, once I know what my schedule is?"

"You better." Brown eyes melted into a warm smile to emphasize the answer as well.

Renji pulled the face back for a quick kiss before replying. "Definitely."

The redhead reluctantly pulled away but he had to return to the House as soon as possible; not to mention he was eager for a shower as well. Renji walked out of the apartment, though he turned his body a full 180 degrees to see Ichigo one more time.

Ichigo watched the redhead go through the door before moving to the window to watch him get into his car. As the car started to pull away from the curb, Ichigo lifted a hand in a small wave. He was full of warring emotions as he watched the car disappear from his line of sight. Ichigo had spent an incredible night with someone he essentially just met whose job is something he couldn't even fathom, and they'd sort of had their first fight. But all he knew was that he wouldn't feel satisfied till he knew when he could see Renji again. "I hate waiting."

Renji drove away feeling less agitated but still very unsettled. It had been so long since he had to consider anything else in his life, let alone the thoughts and feelings of someone to care for and one who wasn't a part of his current world, Renji was in an unusual spot emotionally. His reverie was cut short when his cell phone started to vibrate. He looked at the screen on his dash to read the Caller ID name before answering; of course it was the call he'd been expecting.

"Aizen-san! I'm sorry I missed-"

"Abarai-kun, I wasn't aware I'd wanted you to address me in any other way than upon my title when out in public." The voice that reverberated through the Audi's sound system was smooth and light, but an underlying edge existed in the words. It was an edge Renji hadn't been on the receiving end of in a long while.

"I'm in my car alone. I didn't think-"

"Has that ever changed the nature of our agreement, Abarai-kun?"

Renji took a deep breath as quietly as he could before answering in a calm voice. "No, Taichou."

"And what _did_ keep you from answering my call last night?" the voice asked in a sweet affected tone of concern.

"I was asleep."

"Oh? Hmm… I was sure there weren't enough rings before I got your voicemail message. I could have sworn someone had rejected the call for me to get voicemail so quickly."

_Shit, he really doesn't miss a thing – ever. _"No, I suppose you're right."

"Why so shy, Abarai-kun? If you were with another client, that would hardly be a surprise for me. I know we are not exclusive, yes?"

"Of course. Taichou is correct."

"Hmm… you have piqued my curiosity, Abarai-kun. Perhaps I need to reestablish my time with you for a longer period than we have had in a while? It has been some time since my last visit and perhaps you need some _discipline_."

"…" It was as if Renji could hear the falsely sincere smile coming through the speakers.

"No answer, Abarai-_kun_?" The tone was hardly spoken like a question.

"As you wish, Taichou."

"I'll have Momo make arrangements with Lady Unohana for my visit. Please send Byakuya my best." The dashboard screen read Call Ended.

"Shit."

**TBC**

**00000000000000000**

**So, the Good – I finished the story.**

**The Bad – um, I need to write something between the ending chappy here and getting towards these scenes that lead to the end.**

**I'm working on it!**

**Please stay tuned. _ Thanks. ~z.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Title: Bad Romance  
Author:****zealot1138  
Pairing: Renji x Ichigo  
Rating: M (for language, situations, yaoi – angst, romance, sex, fluff)**

**Summary:** AU. Ichigo is so NOT gay, so when he goes to the exclusive bordello Club Sakura, will a certain redhead named Renji make him think twice?

Disclaimer for the entire story: I do NOT own any of these characters from BLEACH which belongs to Tite Kubo et al. Thank you.

_DISCLAIMER: All characters depicted in sexual situations in this post/fanfiction/fanart (including material in the comments) are fictional and are intended to be and considered to be by the author of said material of the legal age of consent in the United States state of California, regardless of what age these characters may be in the material they are derived from._

**Hi all,**

**Um, I guess this is really a filler chappy. And we all know how we feel about filler eps. DX **

**However, one filler chappy down means that much closer to the end. (Thank gawd.)**

**Please enjoy. ^_^ **

**p.s. I am too tired to re-read this chappy so apologies for any major spelling/grammatical/etc. errors! ~z**

**0000000000000**

**Chapter 12**

**00000000000000**

By the time Renji returned to his room, he'd tired himself out by replaying the phone conversation he just had with Aizen to see if he could analyze all the nuances that were said in-between the lines but he couldn't seem to determine anything new at all. He was never very good at scheming and he rarely had to deal with anyone who tried to complicate issues. The only games he'd had to deal with were sex games, never mind games.

He decided to try and forget it all by jumping into the shower. As he started to head for the bathroom, he came across two damp towels lying on his floor. He picked them up as his mind returned to more pleasant thoughts. Renji was glad he had smoothed things out with Ichigo and wondered when he'd get to see him next. Based on his conversation with Aizen, he really wasn't sure what it would mean for his future free time.

He put the used towels in the hamper and turned on the faucets to let the water heat up. As he pulled off his bandana before shedding his track suit, Renji noticed the message light blinking on the House phone system. He clicked through the buttons to retrieve the message.

_**Abarai-san,**_

_**Please come see me after breakfast.**_

_**Lady Unohana**_

Renji looked at the time and estimated he had maybe five minutes to shower before having to rush to her office. "Dammit."

He jumped under the hot stream and started to wash up as quickly as possible. Long fingers worked the shampoo into a mass of thick lather which he rinsed quickly to smooth in some conditioner he'd leave in for now. A bar of soap was swept across his body, smoothing over muscles and tattooed flesh as he wondered why he was being summoned to see her. Usually, he was given a schedule by email or a written note left in his room; being called in for a meeting with such vagueness made him wonder.

Renji dried off quickly with a towel before grabbing a white terry bathrobe with hood and slipping into his zori. He pulled up the hood to protect his wet hair and rushed out of his room. As the crossed the large hallways to reach the other side of the House, he could hear the sounds of life throughout which let him know Sakura's residents were stirring. And although he'd rather join his friends for some breakfast, he would have to forego his hunger a while longer.

Once he reached her office door, he knocked and waited.

"Come in."

Renji opened the door and walked in. He found Unohana Retsu seated behind the large cherry wood desk, her frame almost hidden behind the large laptop sitting on top. Her impossibly long black hair was braided and pulled to the side in a low ponytail in her usual day look for work. "Renji-san, please, have a seat."

"Good morning, Lady Unohana."

"Are you well?"

Renji blinked in surprise. "Ah, yes. I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

Retsu smiled serenely before answering, "I have yet to see you miss breakfast. And I am guessing you rushed here since reading my message?"

"Um… yes. I was just running later than usual. But my health is fine."

"I am glad to hear this. I called you in because I wanted to go over your schedule with you personally since it will be in effect for the next three days."

"Three days?"

"Yes. Aizen-san has purchased your time starting with a dinner party tonight. He will not be in attendance, but this is a special business group he would like to impress so he's reserved the Sakura Club for the evening. Everyone is expected to attend."

Retsu's eyes moved to look at Renji before returning to her laptop monitor's as she continued. "He's reserved you for the day tomorrow, as per his usual pre-arrival requisite. As you know, that means you'll be asked to stay in for the day." Her eyes looked to his burgundy ones but Renji gave up no reactions as he kept his eyes focused on hers.

She looked away to grab a piece of paper to hand to him. "And he'll arrive on the third day in time for cocktails and dinner. He's requested a small private party so the second dining room has been reserved. This agenda has the general outline and times and Rikichi will make sure all appropriate attire will be provided to you."

Renji's expression became stoic and he retreated his mind back into what he hoped was his subdued professional persona. And he hoped to leave with simply saying, "Thank you, Lady Unohana. May I be excused now?" No such luck.

"Actually, Renji-san, I did want to ask your thoughts on this. Do you find it unusual – this arrangement?"

His eyes wavered for a moment as he addressed her, "A little… Three days and the house confinement... it is a bit- it's a little different than the norm, yes."

"Hmm." She nodded in agreement but said nothing further.

Renji decided to take his leave so he gave a short bow before turning when he stopped to ask her, "Is Byakuya-san in?"

"Yes, he should be. He was in his office moments ago."

"Ah, thank you, Lady Unohana."

Retsu gave the redhead a warm smile before looking away to return to the work on her laptop.

Renji exited the room to head down the hall towards Byakuya's office when the very man was walking the same path. The redhead quickened his pace to match the others before speaking, "Good morning, Byakuya-san."

"Renji." Byakuya nodded in acknowledgement but kept walking with no change in his pace.

"Aizen-san asked me to let you know that he sends you his best."

Byakuya stopped walking and then turned to face Renji. There was the briefest bit of a pause before he replied, "I see. Thank you for letting me know, Renji." And without another word, he continued his short walk and entered his office, closing the door behind him.

Renji looked on slightly confused but then shook his head to let it go. Byakuya rarely spoke any unnecessary words and rarely shared his musings to anyone, let alone Renji, so he walked off and decided to find some food before the meal service would be put away entirely for the morning.

* * *

Ichigo decided being on his own with only his memories was getting too confusing and depressing so he went to the Kurosaki Clinic to visit with his family. If there is one place he won't get distracted with thoughts of a sexy redhead, it would be in front of goat face and his younger sisters. He figured there might be one or two trigger questions from his friends, so seeing family would be the safer bet. Also, he wanted to see if there would be a remote possibility that he may have to tell them about a certain new someone and if he felt he could handle that scenario.

He got into his Accord and made the short drive in relatively quick time. Sure enough, the door was open so he entered cautiously. "Oi, anyone home?"

"Welcome home, my son!" Kurosaki Isshin came charging to the front door, arms open wide, with every intention of giving his son a bear hug Ichigo did not want.

The younger Kurosaki raised a palm to deflect the face coming at his own. "Dad, cut it out already! I'm getting too old for your antics!"

Isshin's shoulders hunched over as he started to (mock) sob, "Oh Masaki! Our son says he is now a man! Maybe he has met a lover!"

"Dad, leave nii-chan alone!"

"Yeah, if you keep bugging Ichi-nii like that, he'll never tell us about his love life."

Ichigo's eyes went wide as he was in shock from embarrassment and an odd sensation in knowing that somehow he knew they would already sense something was up. His family always had the greatest intuition about events in his life so he didn't know why he always tried to fight the inevitable.

"There's nothing to tell… just, can't I come home to visit without being given a hard time about everything?"

Karin gave him a shrug before walking around him to settle herself in the living room. "Yeah, we're glad to see you Ichi-nii. We were wondering what you might want to do for your birthday."

Ichigo ran his hand across the back of his head, looking slightly confused. "That's not for another couple of weeks. Do we have to decide on something now?"

Yuzu walked over to give her brother a hug as she answered, "No, but I wanted to know what you might like and how many people I should cook for." She looked up into his brown eyes with a sweet smile – the kind Ichigo couldn't say anything against.

"Ok, ok. But can I get back to you on how many in a few days?"

Isshin came over to try and hug Ichigo and Yuzu at the same time. "Of course, my son!" As his arms swung around to grab his children, Yuzu slipped out and Ichigo leaned back out of his reach. Isshin hung his head in shame, claiming that he would cry some more.

Ichigo sighed before deciding to stop the shenanigans and actually spend quality time with his family. "So, fill me in on the latest. Anything interesting going on?"

Karin shrugged. "I'm seeing my friends for a soccer game in a little while. Want to come?"

"Sure." The comfort of being in his family's presence helped him ease his mind off Renji who was becoming an all-consuming thought. Ichigo gave his family one of his rare smiles as he took in the familiar scene he hadn't enjoyed on a day-to-day basis since starting college.

His good humor faltered a moment as he considered his upcoming birthday. Ichigo had a feeling he is going to want Renji to be a part of it after all, perhaps even meeting his family (though he can decide on the "friend" vs. "boyfriend" introduction later) too.

The question was how to bring this up to the redhead at all?

* * *

At the appointed cocktail hour, Renji entered the entertainment hall to meet the guests of his biggest benefactor. He noticed half a dozen men of fair complexion and a mix of ages from young associates to older senior executive types with a very European air. Renji chuckled to himself thinking the present ensemble of Aizen's special guests were akin to a group he'd see straight out of "Die Hard." However, he was here to work and the he'd rather be elsewhere with a perfectly normal "unimportant" someone, he decided to put his all into his job and to stop getting distracted.

Renji changed his smile of amusement into the one he'd trained to wear well: all charm and seduction. The new guests were spread around the room, with one or two of Byakuya's boys attending to each guest, making him feel like he was the center of attention amongst these incredibly good-looking males. Renji added perfectly to this mix, breezing in and out of conversation all the way into being seated for dinner. He was even able to utilize his German once he realized they were in town for business and on their way back to Munich in the morning. The guests all eyed Renji appreciatively as Shuuhei and Izuru played up Renji's skills while Grimmjow looked annoyed at seeing his rival shine.

Eventually, as dessert plates and coffee service was cleared, Lady Unohana returned to offer a nightcap to the guests. "You gentleman may take your drinks and cigars in the room of your selected companion, or two for the evening."

A couple of the younger guests looked a bit guilty as they hesitated a the idea, while the older experienced guests smiled lascivious grins wanting nothing more than to take two at a time.

Renji was seated in the middle of the long table and he waited as these clients for the evening got off their chairs to approach. Each time a guest seemed to approach the redhead, the man would walk past Renji without so much as a glance before choosing one of the other Club workers and then leaving the room.

A few guests even helped themselves to taking two Boys at a time, but the dining room eventually emptied out leaving Renji alone. Once the dining room door was shut, Renji rose from his seat with his head down, and he pushed his chair back as he left to return to his Room.

Renji was partially relieved he didn't have to perform this evening bit it was no surprise that his pride had been injured. He'd been charming and entertaining; what had gone wrong? He returned to his room and left the lights off as he crossed the dark client's chamber before crossing into his regular suite. He closed the door and walked into the closet directly. He shed his outfit and didn't bother to pick up after himself.

As he walked back into the living room to relax, he heard the familiar ping from his cell phone indicating a text. Renji picked it up to see who might have sent a message:

**Hi. what r u doin. Ichi**

Seeing this short sentence brought a smile to Renji's face. Any wounds to his pride or thoughts of having done something wrong completely left his mind as he thought about his new love. He immediately hit Send and waited.

"Renji?"

"Hey, Ichi. What are _you_ doing?"

"I didn't think I'd hear from you. Weren't you supposed to be working?"

"Ah, slow night." _For me_, he thought, but didn't utter. "So, what about you? Nothing hot and exciting going on for you?"

Ichigo smiled before replying, "How's that possible when you're there and I'm here."

That's it. "Ichi… it's not much of a date but… I'm stuck at the House all day tomorrow. Would you want to, I mean, would you mind-"

"Just one thing – do I have to ride in the trunk again?"

Renji tried not to laugh out loud at Ichigo's attempt at humor because he did find it fairly endearing. "Nope. In fact, I can send a car to pick you up so it'll be easier on us both. But you'll probably have to wear a cap or hoodie again. That's alright, isn't it?"

"Do you think after riding in a car trunk I'd care that much hover mussing up my hair for a few minutes?"

"Ha! I guess not, neh?" Renji's laughter tapered off as a thought came into his mind. "Ichi, what are you wearing?"

"Huh? Well, I just saw my family and Karin and I play some soccer so I'm still in my jeans and track jacket." Ichigo unthinkingly lifted his arm to his nose to take a whiff. "Uh, guess I'll need to shower after all."

"Hmm. Not exactly the vibe I wanted to start with, but the part about you showering sounded better."

Ichigo scowled into the receiver. "What the hell are you talking about, Ren?"

The redhead breathed loudly in a mock sigh of exasperation. "Do I really need to spell it out for you, Ichi? Phone. Sex."

There was silence on Ichigo's end; long enough to make Renji wonder if he was rushing the lad too much with opening up his sexuality.

"So, am I supposed to be honest about my clothes, or am I supposed to make stuff up? Like, say that I'm naked, even if I'm not?"

Renji couldn't help but smile as he imagined furrowed brows over chocolate colored eyes actually considering the importance of lying or being honest about clothing items during phone sex.

"It's whatever might get you going, as much as it for me to just listen to you tell me either way." Renji changed the pitch of his voice to deepen. "Whatever you're wearing, take it off."

"I don't know about this, Ren. I feel… silly."

"Would you feel silly if I were there now?"

"Maybe?"

"Well, I'm getting hard just thinking about you touching yourself, Ichi." Renji moaned softly as he wrapped his hand around his own cock, enjoying the thickness as he pictured his orange-haired lover as he last saw him in his naked glory. "I'm pictureing you walking naked towards the bathroom."

"Hmm, Ren…"

"Are you touching yourself now, Ichi?"

"Yeah…" Ichigo's breath could be heard.

"Are you naked for me?"

"Uh huh."

"What are you thinking about right now?"

Ichigo moaned softly before answering, "You. The first time- The first time you let me…"

Renji started to stroke himself faster as he coaxed Ichigo on. "Say it for me, Ichigo."

"First time you let me fuck you."

"God, Ichigo! I'm so wet for you right now… what about you?"

"Ah, ha… Ren… yeah."

Renji took a moment to concentrate on Ichigo as he took his mind off himself for a second. "Take your other hand and put your fingers in your mouth." He paused. "Then suck them for me. Lick 'em up real good for me, Ichi. Don't stop stroking your cock for me, but suck your fingers. Imagine they're mine, Ichi. Imagine me finger fucking you right now."

"Mmm…. Margh…. Ha…" Ichigo tried to ignore his self-consciousness as he kept his eyes closed, listening to the Renji's voice and imagining the redhead in all his tattooed nakedness and rippling muscles.

"Take your fingers and touch your nipple. Run your fingertip over one." When Renji heard the slurping had stopped, he then said, "Now twist one nub for me, Ichi. I know you like that."

Ichigo arched his back as the sensation went through him. He kept his eyes closed and he listened to the deep voice on the other line as he imagined burgundy eyes watching as those long fingers worked their magic over his cock and nipple. "Ren- I'm gonna- "

"Come for me, Ichi!" As Ichigo's breathing sped up and hitched as he reached his orgasm, cum shooting over his hand and squirting on to his abdomen, Renji pictured it all in his mind as he stroked himself faster to come as well. "Gah, Ichigo!" Hot stickiness shot over the hand holding his cock and onto his abdomen as he finished milking his shaft as he imagined brown eyes watching him at that moment. "So, is that enough incentive to spend the day with me tomorrow?"

Ichigo finished wiping himself down with his now soiled t-shirt before responding, "Do you really have to ask?"

"Good." Renji smiled before adding, "I'm glad you sent me that text, Ichi. Really made my night."

"I'm glad you called, Ren. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Definitely." Renji waited for the connection to end before taking the phone away from his ear. And at that moment, he was glad he wasn't working; the phone call with Ichigo more than made him feel good about his life.

**TBC**

* * *

**Oy. This was a tough filler for me. Hope it wasn't too dull.**

**Will do my best to have another chapter tomorrow or so… I make no promises.**

**Thanks for your support, everyone. ~z.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Title: Bad Romance  
Author:****zealot1138  
Pairing: Renji x Ichigo  
Rating: M (for language, situations, yaoi – angst, romance, sex, fluff)**

**Summary:** AU. Ichigo is so NOT gay, so when he goes to the exclusive bordello Club Sakura, will a certain redhead named Renji make him think twice?

Disclaimer for the entire story: I do NOT own any of these characters from BLEACH which belongs to Tite Kubo et al. Thank you.

_DISCLAIMER: All characters depicted in sexual situations in this post/fanfiction/fanart (including material in the comments) are fictional and are intended to be and considered to be by the author of said material of the legal age of consent in the United States state of California, regardless of what age these characters may be in the material they are derived from._

**Sorry if you find a lot of annoying typos and errors of that sort. I'm a bit too tired to check this over very carefully.**

**Once I read it when I am awake (unlike now), I will update the doc as needed.**

**One more chapter closer to ending this tale…**

**And I really really want to reply to each and every reviewer but ffdotnet doesn't you keep track of replies sent or not sent so… I figure I'd be better off updating chapters anyway, right?**

**But all joking aside, I really live for your comments and story alerts and faves. Thanks!!!**

**000000000000000**

**Chapter 13**

**000000000000000**

As soon as Renji had received the text message from Ikkaku, he had hurried to his suite's entrance door to wait. After several minutes had passed, there was a light knock to which he responded by opening the door wide.

The baldheaded security pushed Ichigo forward who was dressed in a black suit, white shirt and black tie. Renji's eyes widened in surprise as he looked at the pair, wondering why Ichigo was so dressed up. "What's with the suit, Ichi?"

The younger man shot Ikkaku an annoyed look before replying, "It was his idea. Well, sort of. He told me to tell the guard station that I was here for an interview with him about a position working for him. So, I thought I'd dress the part, to make it more, you know, official."

Ikkaku watched as Renji's surprised look started to turn into one of desire as he looked over the orange-haired figure looking sharp in the lithe trim suit. "Ya can thank me later, Renji. And a few extra bucks wouldn't hurt none, too." He winked at the redhead to emphasize his point; he could always use more money to make sure he was able to get Yumi more gifts, so he wasn't shy about hustling for money any way possible.

Renji took his eyes away from his lover to look at Ikkaku. He smiled in appreciation and clapped a grateful hand on the man's shoulder. "You have my gratitude." And with that, he started to shove his friend out the door.

"Hey! No need to rush!" Ikkaku laughed at the antics and reminded the redhead, "Yeah, so jus' call me when he's ready to go."

"Yeah, I will. Thanks again for doing this." Renji gave the man a sincere look of appreciation at getting help at playing this ruse.

Ikkaku waved off the look as he walked out the door. Before exiting all the way, he looked over his shoulder and said, "Thank Yumi if anything. He's the one telling me I had to do this, in the name of love 'n all that… Ya know how he gets."

Renji smiled at the picture of his elegant friend smiling and clapping. "Yeah, I will. Thanks."

"Have fun, kid. See you twos later."

Ichigo muttered a simple, "Later" as he watched the security guard leave Renji's outer suite. Once they were alone, he turned to look at the redhead and his face softened as he smiled. "Hey, Ren."

Without waiting another second, Renji moved closer and pulled the shorter lad into his arms for a long kiss. Ichigo wrapped his arms around the redhead's shoulders as their mouths joined one another.

"I'm so glad you came." Renji pulled away to look into brown orbs before continuing, "I'm sorry it's not much of a date, but I'll try to make it up to you." He grabbed Ichigo's hand and started to pull him towards his private quarters. "Come on. I even made you lunch."

Ichigo raised a skeptical eyebrow as he let the redhead drag him by the hand. "You can cook?"

Renji kept up his pace but glanced playfully over his shoulder. "I can do a lot of things that will surprise you."

The younger man looked away, cheeks turning rosy, but he smiled nonetheless. Renji laughed good-naturedly as he pulled Ichigo towards the bar and motioned for him to take a seat on one of the stools facing into the kitchen.

Ichigo watched as the redhead moved quickly and effortless from station to station in his small but well-designed kitchen. He offered to help but was rebuffed and told to relax so he merely sat and looked on, impressed by what he saw. In-between watching Renji stirring and chopping ingredients over flaming hot pans, Ichigo paid attention to the arm muscles visible in the tight black tank, flexing as they lifted items from stove top to counter. He would also pay special attention every time the redhead would bend over to grab a plate or cooking tool out of the lower drawers and cabinets; it was hard to ignore the firm ass that would be hoisted into the air as something Renji would search for something below. The red hair was pulled up and out of his way into a spiky ponytail.

Ichigo didn't want to come across as being horny and immature all the time, so he remained glued to the bar stool and tried to ask Renji questions about his technique and what spices he was using and anything to take his mind off his physical desire for the redhead himself.

In a few minutes, Renji had laid out a meal of a Caesar salad, olive oil poached salmon and roasted vegetables. The meal was simply prepared, perfectly cooked, healthy and delicious. The redhead sat next to Ichigo and they ate casually at the breakfast counter, perched on stools, as they chatted in-between bites of food.

Once the meal was eaten, Ichigo found himself to be very much impressed. "Wow, that was really great, Ren."

Renji smiled broadly, happy to be able to do something nice in light of his current situation. "Thanks. Wanted to show my appreciation since this isn't much of a date, is it?" He got up and started to clear the plates.

Ichigo grew quiet before asking, "So, what is the deal? Why are you stuck here exactly?"

The smile on the redhead's face faded a bit as he started to place the dishes in the sink. "The client I see tomorrow… he doesn't want me to see anyone the day before, so he buys my time in advance."

"You always do what this client says? I mean, to the point you can't even leave your house?"

Renji bit his tongue to stop himself from saying something he'd regret. He didn't like the accusatory tone in Ichigo's questions. But he knew what was really starting to bother him was that Ichigo was merely voicing his own uneasy feeling about his current situation. As much as he didn't want to say the following question, he felt it had to be done. "It is what it is – this is my life right now. Do you want to leave? I can have the car sent over."

"No!" Ichigo got up and moved closer to Renji. "I didn't mean to… it's not what I meant… I-." Ichigo stopped himself; he wasn't sure what exactly he wanted to say to convey his feelings. That is, he didn't know what to say that wouldn't anger or unintentionally insult the redhead.

Renji's hands were gripping the counter to the point his knuckles were turning white. Ichigo moved over and placed his hand on top of the others and said, "No. I want to be here." He leaned into the redhead and kissed him softly on the lips.

The taller man stayed motionless at the initial contact, but as Ichigo kept his lips pressed on Renji's own, the redhead started to relent as he parted his lips to allow their tongues to mix.

Ichigo's hands moved upward as his fingers started to thread through the dark crimson locks. His fingers immediately went for the tie holding the red hair up in the spiky ponytail that he was starting to find to be an irresistible look on the older man. But even more, he loved running his fingers through the long tresses that were smooth as silk, in total contrast to his short spiky course hair. Once the hair was long as loosely hanging about Renji's shoulders, Ichigo closed his eyes and focused on the tactile sensations of the senses in his fingers and especially those on his lips and tongue as he continued to press wet hot kisses on the redhead.

Renji's own actions were leading in the opposite direction as his hands delved downward reaching over the firm rear encased in the black suit pants that enhanced Ichigo's trim figure. He kneaded his hands over the muscles that clenched with each squeeze the redhead gave as his kisses started to become more fervent as their desires increased.

Each man started to grind his crotch into the others, letting the friction of hardening cocks rub one another bringing them to full hardness quickly. The breathing started to increase into loud panting sounds as hands started to move under clothing pulling and pushing material off to expose tanned skin and tattooed flesh.

Renji thrust his head back to catch his breath and to try and regain his senses before he lost himself to his desires and forgot himself in the movement. "Ichi- I can't-"

The upturned neck with the inky black lines exposed was too tantalizing for Ichigo to pass up so he immediately moved in to lick and lave the dark patterns up and down the lean muscular throat of the redhead. The actions further impaired Renji from getting out his thoughts.

Thoroughly enthralled by the noises he was able to elicit from the older man, Ichigo continued to move his lips and tongue and hands along every part available to him on the redhead.

Finally, Renji was able to gather his senses as he pulled away slightly, putting his hands on Ichigo's chest to stop the younger man for a moment. "Wait," he huffed slightly out of breath. "I can't... before I see him, I can't let you fuck me."

At that word, Ichigo whimpered slightly as his cock twitched at the thought. Renji bit his lip at hearing his reaction wishing more than anything right then he could forego his "responsibilities" and to let Ichigo fuck him mercilessly right there.

However, he took another breath before continuing, "But- I can still take care of you, Ichi. If you'll let me." With that said, Renji started to reach for belt buckle in front of him. Ichigo watched as the large hands with its long fingers undid the belt and started to unbutton and unzip his black pants. The whole time, burgundy eyes stayed trained on brown orbs as the hands moved with automatic precisions to undress Ichigo so that pants and boxers were pushed to the floor.

Renji lowered himself to kneel in front of the orange-haired lad as his mouth approached the erection that was leaking pre-cum. Ichigo continued to watch as the redhead's tongue slipped past swollen lips to reach out and lick the stickiness escaping from the sensitive slit. Ichigo's breath hitched and his eyes closed at the sensation of hot wet warmth laved at the tip of his cock and his hips jerked forward when Renji pressed his tongue's edge into the slit.

At the expected reaction, Renji opened his mouth wide to take in all of Ichigo's cock. The redhead kept one hand on Ichigo's rear ass cheek while his other hand fondled his testicles as he worked his mouth up and down the shaft, tongue swirling and laving and mouth sucking in intervals.

Ichigo had never felt this sensation before. It was different than being inside Renji like their first time. It wasn't as tight, but the sensation of the roving muscle and the wetness and the pressure of sucking and release was creating mind-blowing sensation Ichigo hadn't know was possible. He'd had a girl or two give him a blowjob before, but this was unlike anything he thought was possible.

Without meaning to, Ichigo realized he was thrusting his hips forward essentially fucking Renji's mouth. He tried to stop, wondering if he was making it uncomfortable for the redhead when Renji took his hands off his testicles and moved that hand to now grab Ichigo's other ass cheek. At that moment, Renji moved his mouth to take him in down his throat as he started to hum. Ichigo lost it as he thrust forward awkwardly feeling the pressure of his orgasm bursting forth.

Ichigo gave a muffled cry as his cum spurted in waves into the warm mouth that was still working its magic on his cock. By the time Ichigo realized where his hands were, he noticed he was gripping fistfuls of red locks with more force than he knew was comfortable for Renji. However, the redhead gave no indication of being uncomfortable if he was.

As the jolts of electricity started to subside, the focus came back into his vision and his mind as he looked down to see burgundy eyes looking up at him as the redhead's tongue licked lips to finish off the last bits of cum off of Ichigo's cock and Renji's mouth.

Ichigo offered his hands to the redhead to help him off his knees to stand back up. Renji did so carefully as he readjusted his still too hard cock before standing to face the shorter man before him. He gave Ichigo a charming crooked smile before asking, "I hope you enjoyed that as much as I did."

"I doubt that… there is **no** way you enjoyed that as much as I did."

Renji smiled as he leaned in to give Ichigo a soft kiss. He accepted the kiss but then pulled back slightly after the lips briefly met. He then asked, "What can I do for you, Ren? About this." He reached for the redhead's erection which was not only rock hard but the top of the tented denim material was darker indicating wetness. He gave it a firm squeeze as he watched the redhead shiver in reaction.

"It's fine, Ichi. You could give me a hand job if you want." Renji waggled his tattooed eyebrow in an attempt to bring a little humor into the situation so Ichigo wouldn't feel too uncomfortable.

The younger male got quiet as he started to finalize a decision he had been making. "I was thinking of another way, Ren." He looked into the burgundy eyes before continuing. "I know you can't let me… do you but, can you… I mean, would you want to… do me?"

Renji eyes grew wide in complete surprise to hear Ichigo offer himself so willingly and in such an open manner. "Ichigo, you don't have to do anything you don't want to. I'm totally happy-"

"Renji, would you stop treating me like a kid? I meant what I said, so can't you just hear me out?" Ichigo, while not exactly angry, was effective in expressing his irritation at being treated with kid gloves, which is what Renji was essentially doing. He knew the younger male was inexperienced in sex in general, let alone being with another man, so he didn't want to push. However, Ichigo was right; he was an adult and he was allowed to make his own choices.

"You're right, Ichi. I'm sorry about that." Renji cupped Ichigo's chin in his hand before moving in for a kiss. He then spoke. "I just want you to be sure and to not do anything because you feel obligated or something like that."

Ichigo sighed softly before responding, "I know. And that is why I also know I want this… I want you, Ren."

At this, Renji felt his heart ache a little as he pulled Ichigo in for another kiss. "I want you more than you'll ever know, Ichi. I promise to make this as smooth as possible." He pulled back to look at his face. "You ready?"

The orange mopped head nodded. "Yeah."

Renji looked at Ichigo, standing half-naked in his kitchen. He wanted to do nothing more than hoist the slim and trim figure up on his counter and grease himself up with the extra virgin olive oil and take his lover right on the spot. But with this about to be Ichigo's first time, Renji would make sure it was done properly. "Ok, let's go to the bedroom."

As they walked towards the bedroom, Renji helped Ichigo strip off his remaining pieces of clothing. He guided the naked body before him to lie on his back as Renji shed the last pieces of his clothes as well. He moved to the nightstand to grab the lube as he returned to the bed to position himself between Ichigo's legs.

Both men were silent as they expressed their emotions through their eyes. Renji poured the clear liquid into his hand and tossed the capped bottle to the side. He slicked hand and cock by rubbing the liquid up and down his shaft but he kept his eyes trained on Ichigo the whole time.

He saw the younger male shiver a bit, which he knew was from nerves and not the room's temperature. Renji was about to ask Ichigo yet again if he was really ready for this when he noticed Ichigo look into his own burgundy eyes with a face of resolve and his softened cock growing stiff and hard again.

The redhead smiled as he saw the look of desire in Ichigo's eyes and he moved in to start preparations. "I have to prep you, Ichi. But if you start feeling like anything is too much, just let me know, alright?"

Ichigo was about to yell back about the overly protective vibe but merely nodded as he felt a slicked finger enter past the ring of tight puckered muscles. He felt Renji lean over him and he felt his tongue work itself over his chest, gliding then sucking a nipple as another finger pushed in with the first. His breath hitched at the newest sensation. The redhead had stopped the finger movements, but his mouth and tongue continued to work across Ichigo's upper body as the other free hand started to stroke his now hard erection.

The younger lad started to breathe in a smoother rhythm which made Renji continue to work his two fingers inside the tight heat. As the motions increased, he then started to scissor slowly, increasing the distance with each movement, until he finally curled the fingers just so to hit the bundle of nerves he knew would make Ichigo react.

Ichigo felt the overwhelming sensation course through his body as he arched his back off the bed. At that moment, Renji thrust in a third finger and then started to work them back and forth to loosen Ichigo more.

The redhead worked his tongue across from nipple to nipple while sucking and grazing his teeth over the overly stimulated nubs. The other hand was moving itself up and down Ichigo's shaft as the other hand still pumped itself in and out of the tight heat.

When it felt ready, Renji pulled his hand away and then positioned himself by lining the tip of his cock to Ichigo's entrance.

They continued their silence but merely locked eyes as Renji started to push himself in little by little. Ichigo nodded continuously as he would look and then turn away from watching the redhead's cock disappear into him. Eventually, he saw that Renji wasn't pushing in any more but was simply waiting while remaining motionless as the redhead hooked one leg into the crook of his arm.

The redhead was biting his lip to keep his concentration and to stop himself from involuntarily thrusting into that tightness that was driving him wild. He wanted to start moving but wanted to give Ichigo time to adjust. Renji wondered if he would have to actually tell Ichigo that he was responsible for letting him know when it was safe to move. However, he felt Ichigo's ring of muscles relax and tighten in a kind of rhythm as Ichigo started to shift, as if testing out the feeling himself. Renji knew that was as good a sign as any and he started to move, thrusting slowly into Ichigo.

They started to moan as Ichigo started to adjust to the odd feeling. There was a weird sensation of feeling uncomfortably full in a place that shouldn't feel full, and yet, the friction of Renji's cock moving within him was starting to create a hot sensation of pleasure. He started to pant and moan a little harder and louder as the feelings increased in sensation from oddness to desired pleasure.

Renji was feeling overwhelmed by the tightness, but even more so, he felt a kind of tightness in his chest he knew had nothing to do with the pleasure he was feeling as he thrust into Ichigo. Seeing the male beneath him, eyes closed in a mix of pleasure and pain, was pulling at his heart. It was a feeling he had never had with any of his previous clients, even the ones he enjoyed having sex with. No, this was a new feeling Renji was learning to discover himself.

And as much as he wanted the physical pleasure to continue, the redhead wanted to find his release because he wanted Ichigo to not endure any more pain than necessary. Even now, with the preparation and gentleness, Renji knew that Ichigo would probably need to rest for the evening and well into the next day to recover from this new experience.

Not having to hold back from coming, Renji began to concentrate on reaching his end. "Ichi, I'm gonna come… any… second." At the same time, Renji started to stroke Ichigo's cock in coordination with his thrusts.

"Mmm… 'kay, Ren!"

Renji thrust and let loose, his cum filling inside Ichigo, the thought of which made the redhead happier than he could have imagined such an idea would make him feel. As the shudders from his orgasm passed through his body, Renji continued to work his hand on Ichigo's cock until he too finally came; his warm cum spewing across Renji's hand and falling unto his abdomen.

Not wanting to separate from Ichigo just yet, instead of pulling out, he leaned forward, to drape himself across Ichigo's body. The erratic breathing of Ichigo's finally settled into a slow and even rhythm as Renji assessed the current time and their situation. It would soon be time he had to say goodbye to Ichigo for the day so he could get ready for cocktails and dinner with the Sakura Club hosting its usual client dinner party.

Renji rested his head in the crook of Ichigo's neck and without pulling away, he started to say, "I know it's selfish of me to say this to you but… I don't want anyone else to touch you… here." On the final word, he gently pushed his hip forward, his softened cock still resting inside his lover.

Ichigo, glad that his face was not visible to the redhead at that moment, blushed furiously but spoke in the angriest tone he could muster, "I don't plan to let anyone else, you jerk."

Soft lips kissed the nape of the orange-haired lad before speaking again. "You say that now, but-"

Ichigo snapped his head backwards to look into burgundy eyes as he spoke angrily, "I _**know**_ that now. I never planned to give my ass to a guy! You think I would change my mind just because we did it now?" He paused a few breaths before continuing, "You're the only one I'd let… you're the only one I want. Got it?"

Renji smiled as he pulled the smaller man's frame closer to his chest. "Good."

The softest of whispers escaped from the other man's lips, "Wish I could say the same for you…"

"What was that, Ichi?"

"You know what I said."

The redhead pulled out of Ichigo and then moved to position himself over his lover so he could look at him directly. "I know Ichi. If anything, you've given me so much to think about. You've made me want to reevaluate everything… but it's all very sudden for me, too. Ya think you can give me a little time?"

Ichigo's eyes widened in surprise but it soon softened into a warm smiling face. "Yeah."

They kissed one another deeply but softly – one filled with emotions over lust. Renji grabbed hot wet towels so they could wipe each other down since their time together for the day was coming to an end.

This day, and Ichigo's "gift" to him was really giving Renji a lot to think about. He helped Ichigo get cleaned up and helped him out by retrieving all his missing pieces of clothing and even helping him dress as Ichigo's back was bothering him – a sensation he hadn't been aware of when he'd given himself up to Renji.

Once they were both cleaned up and decent, Renji put in a call to Ikkaku to state that his "interviewee" was ready to leave.

The two lovers walked to the front of Renji's suite, hand in hand, to wait for the knock that would force them to say goodbye for at least two nights.

Renji held Ichigo's face in his hands. He leaned in to kiss him and then pulled back to speak. "Ichi, today… has become such an important day to me. I'll call you tomorrow night if I can, if not sometime the next day. Alright?"

Ichigo nodded. And then as if on cue, a knock at the door brought them out of their little private moment. Renji gave Ichigo a quick kiss before unlocking the door to let the man in. Ikkaku merely poked his head in saying he'd wait for Ichigo and then closed the door behind him.

"Today was… it means a lot to me too, Ren." Ichigo held on to Renji's hand tightly, gathering his courage to ask what he now knew he had to do. He looked up and stared into burgundy eyes before saying in one breath, "my birthday is in two weeks on Saturday, the 15th. Do you think you'd be able to get the night off? Maybe have dinner with m- me and my family?"

Renji looked back into brown eyes, his own burgundy ones feeling a bit misty, before he was able to speak. "I would love to. And I'm gonna take the whole weekend off… if you'll let me take you someplace special. But, are you sure you want me to meet your family?" Renji's eyes softened at the prospect. The idea of family was so important to the redhead, this was as big a moment for him as it was for Ichigo.

"I can't imagine you not meeting them," was his only reply. With those parting words, Ichigo opened the door and left with Ikkaku.

**TBC**

**00000000000000000**

**Too tired to comment properly… so none today. Sorry. ~z.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Title: Bad Romance  
Author:****zealot1138  
Pairing: Renji x Ichigo  
Rating: M (for language, situations, yaoi – angst, romance, sex, fluff)**

**Summary:** AU. Ichigo is so NOT gay, so when he goes to the exclusive bordello Club Sakura, will a certain redhead named Renji make him think twice?

Disclaimer for the entire story: I do NOT own any of these characters from BLEACH which belongs to Tite Kubo et al. Thank you.

_DISCLAIMER: All characters depicted in sexual situations in this post/fanfiction/fanart (including material in the comments) are fictional and are intended to be and considered to be by the author of said material of the legal age of consent in the United States state of California, regardless of what age these characters may be in the material they are derived from._

**Hi everyone,**

**I hope you'll find this next chapter enjoyable.**

**I had a really hard time setting this up… I feel like there is a lot of rambling, but I think it helped me to finally get this out there.**

**Again, I tried to catch my typos and grammatical errors and such,, but it's another late night with little sleep the night before.**

**Comments and reviews are love. Thanks so much for reading this!**

* * *

The usual clients' dinner that evening after Ichigo had left was a simple and comfortable event and Renji was grateful for it. He didn't have to be on his game and he didn't have to worry about being with anyone for the evening since everyone present knew he was reserved anyway. Instead, he was able to enjoy listening to conversations amongst his fellow associates and the usual rich clientele who found it more entertaining to eat a good meal amongst men, attractive ones at that, who would not only listen but were able to keep up with the conversation about business and politics and the social gossip among the other rich and eccentric in their group.

It was this part of the lifestyle that Renji did enjoy. Being a part of the Sakura Club was more than just sex; Renji enjoyed learning about the world and having received the education to understand it all. It was a life he knew he would never have been exposed to had he never taken Byakuya's offer. He looked around to drink in the atmosphere in-between listening to and participating in the multiple conversations going around him. And yet, for a split second, the image of hard brown eyes softening as that face broke into a rare smile popped into the redhead's mind which made Renji sigh unexpectedly out loud.

"Renji-san! Is anything wrong?" Rikichi had come over to refill the empty glass in the redhead's hands when he heard the audible sigh.

Renji shook his head. "I'm fine, Rikichi. Thanks for this." He raised the now filled glass to express his gratitude to the young man.

Rikichi turned his eyes away as he smiled before asking, "I thought maybe you had an exceptionally busy time last night with those new guests?"

"Ah, well," the redhead replied while scratching the back of his head sheepishly, "actually…"

"Yeah, that guy struck out big time." Grimmjow moved closer and pressed his face in towards the redhead. "Matter of fact, I don't think you've done much since ya took that little nobody back to your room that night. What's a matter, Red? Lost your mojo?"

Renji's eyes narrowed as he looked into blue ones. "Shut up, Grimm."

However, not wanting to share the truth about Ichigo, yet unable to resist thinking about how much more excitement he's had with the "nobody," Renji smiled broadly at the blue-eyed man and shrugged nonchalantly. "Besides, Grimm, I didn't think you cared that much about what I did, hmm?"

The redhead watched as Grimmjow walked away looking smug, Grimmjow believing he had gotten one over on his co-worker. Renji shook his head finding the moment humorous, but then turned his head to look at Rikichi who had grown quiet.

"I don't understand," said Rikichi.

Renji looked at the young man with a questioning face. "Oh? What is it, Rikichi?"

The young man looked confused but also felt awkward with what he was about to say. "I don't understand. The guests the other night… when I escorted them in from their cars, the first thing they asked me was about Abarai-san. They asked me if you were the only redhead here… they knew so much about you, I was sure they came to see you. So…" Rikichi's face was a mixture of confusion and embarrassment for bringing up what he imagined was a bit of an insult to Renji.

Renji stood up and placed his hand on the younger man's shoulder as an act of reassurance. "It's nothing. But thanks for telling me this." Renji was about to turn away before he recalled, "I haven't seen Izuru tonight. Do you know when he's arriving?"

Rikichi nodded and replied, "Ah, yes, Kira-san has a special appointment with his client and they will not be joining the group tonight."

"Ah. Thanks, Rikichi." Renji waited for the young man to leave before retreating back into his own thoughts. He didn't have to guess at figuring out who Izuru's special client was. Aizen's associate Ichimaru Gin was never far behind with Gin or Tousen Kaname arriving a day before. _Just means he really is coming tomorrow._ And with that thought, Renji tried to ignore the idea and get back to enjoying the rest of his evening while trying not to think about the brown-eyed one who kept stealing his thoughts from him.

000000000000000

Renji awoke the next morning, trying to keep his mind to business as usual: breakfast, the gym, relaxing until time to entertain clients. But his mind wasn't into it this day, same as the night before. He found himself thinking about a certain orange-haired someone and could feel himself waiting for a message on his cell, wanting it to be from his current distraction.

And as the messages arrived that weren't from Ichigo, he felt his own growing weakness towards wanting to place a call to his new lover but he used his self-control to hold off. Talking to Ichigo now would do no good other than distract him and make him want to be with Ichigo when he can't. He had said he'd call the younger man when his number one patron was gone, and if Renji couldn't control his passions for at least another day, he didn't deserve to be doing what he does.

He decided to expend his energy and kill a lot of time by going for a run and then getting a good workout at the gym. He ended up killing almost a full extra hour and was glad to be thinking on something other than the newest events in his life and also wondering what it all meant for his time with Aizen and his future in general.

Having returned from the gym and not wanting to see anyone just yet, Renji decided to take a long soak instead of a quick shower. He peeled off the soaking wet t-shirt and track pants and enjoyed the coolness on his sweat-covered skin as he walked towards his bathroom.

He noticed that his outfit for the evening had been chosen and hung on the cherry wood valet outside the bathroom door. A black yukata and hakama were draped across the wooden hanger with the white silk sash curled neatly and laid on top of the red-trimmed geta. _Japanese again? _As he considered the options that could have been presented to him, historical cosplay hardly seemed a problem since there were many other outfits he could have been asked to wear in light of Aizen's possible preferences.

Renji tossed his soiled clothes into the hamper and ran the water to fill the giant soaking tub. He decided to check for messages as he waited for the tub to fill. He crossed back into his bedroom to check the House phone system on his nightstand. There were a few random messages but nothing that updated his agenda for the evening. It listed the time and the location, all of which he knew, but no guest list which meant he still didn't know who else would be with Aizen for dinner. _No point wondering now since I'll find out in a couple of hours._ With that thought, Renji decided to wash his hair and then enjoy his bath before getting his mind in order so he could get through the evening.

It had been a few weeks since Aizen had been in town so Renji did wonder if things would feel any different. Once he had gotten over his initial shyness and awkwardness of being a novice escort, no matter how much time had passed, it had stopped feeling different no matter how much time passed between his visits from Aizen.

_But now? _Considering the uneasiness he was feeling in the pit of his stomach just at the thought of seeing his "Taichou," Renji already knew things had changed and probably would feel differently after all.

Renji had learned discipline and been well-trained since entering the Club. Yet, he had now broken some of the "rules" he lived by: the one set by Aizen to not be involved before seeing him and the one Renji had set for himself – to not become emotionally involved with anyone. Renji had to get these distractions out of his mind. He didn't want to, but Renji pushed the thoughts of Ichigo out of his mind so he could focus on Aizen and the rest of the evening.

He stepped out of the large tub and rubbed a small amount of body oil across his damp skin. Renji then dried himself off with one of the oversized white cotton towels that lay folded on the counter. He ran a blow-dryer over his wet locks until his hair was dry and silky waves of crimson in his hands. Renji grabbed the black garments off the valet and started to dress. He slipped on the black yukata and hakama then tied off the outfit with the white sash. He slipped on the geta and gave himself a final onceover before leaving his suite.

Renji exited his suite and headed for the secondary dining hall. It had been a while since he'd had to wear the wooden platforms and he wasn't fond of how loudly they clacked against the marble floors, but he was glad to know he was able to walk well even in the awkward footwear. As he approached the door, he took a deep breath before turning the knob and walking through.

The first thing Renji noticed was that the large dining table that normally adorned the room had been replaced with a black velvet chaise lounge. On it was a long white silk material like the sash he was currently wearing, a shorter length of white like a blindfold, and some thin corded red rope. The few men in the room were dressed in normal attire; Renji the only one in a Japanese outfit. In attendance were Izuru, Shuuhei and their respective clients Gin and Kaname. And seated by himself between the pairs of men standing around was Renji's number one patron.

"Abarai-kun. Thank you for joining us this evening."

"Good evening, Aizen-san. Everyone."

Gin gave Renji a childlike wave of the hand and his always plastered-on fox grin. Kaname merely nodded in recognition while Shuuhei and Izuru stayed silent. Aizen remained seated in a white leather armchair that sat facing Renji with the chaise in-between them.

"Please come here, sit before me." Aizen gestured with a slight wave of his fingers indicating for Renji to sit on the chaise.

Renji moved slowly but kept his poise as he moved to sit on the chaise next to the items laid out on it. He chose to ignore the implication of the items and kept his eyes trained on Aizen.

The man merely smiled at Renji's behavior before breaking the silence. "Gentlemen."

At this word, Izuru and Shuuhei approached the seated redhead. Renji remained still – he had performed with others before, especially with these two associates who he considered to be friends, but it was always a pre-planned production; it had never been sprung on him like this.

Renji guessed Aizen had some reason for it, but he decided to go along as directed and to act as unconcerned as possible.

Izuru spread his hands across Renji's chest, pushing the folds of the yukata open, making the ends start to slip out of the hakama. As Izuru started to reach for the white sash at Renji's waist, the redhead felt his head being turned up by Shuuhei's hand. Renji's lips were captured by those of his dark haired friend as he felt his hakama being pulled down and off his legs by his other friend.

While Renji would normally enjoy putting on this display, something about the moment felt off, making him feel uneasy. However, he let Shuuhei deepen the kiss and he in turn responded by allowing their tongues to collide and he thrust his tongue into Shuuhei's mouth. Renji started to reach up to grab the short spiky dark hair but stopped suddenly. He gasped aloud as he felt a hand grabbing his hardening cock and a warm wet tongue lapping up and down his shaft.

Burgundy eyes looked down at his blond haired friend when Shuuhei then started to push the redhead backwards to lie on the chaise. Renji felt himself fully aroused when the warm wet tongue stopped its ministrations. As he looked down, he saw that the thin red cord was being wrapped around the base of his shaft by Izuru.

Renji's eyes widened as he watched the blond hand off the remaining length of rope to Shuuhei as Izuru placed himself between Renji's legs. Izuru used his hands to push Renji's legs apart and back so that the redhead's knees were pressed to his chest. At the same time, the red cord continued to wrap itself around his balls and cock – the pressure starting to build uncomfortably – a discomfort Renji knew would only get worse.

Renji saw Izuru starting to wrap his legs with the long white sash before handing off the rest to Shuuhei who would continue to bind Renji's arms by wrapping the material around his chest. As the blond started to lean over with the short white blindfold, Renji turned to look at Aizen who still sat in the same position in the seat. The only change in the man was that his previous smirk had widened into a smile as one hand lay on top of the tent in the crotch of his pants.

Renji kept his eyes on this "taichou" until it was overcome by darkness. Now having lost one of his senses, he could feel his other four heightening. He could hear his own breath catching unevenly; he felt the tight pressure in his groin creating an inexplicable desire for release and yet the slight pain of having it held back was arousing; his skin felt more alive as every touch and caress seemed to have more energy and weight as it brushed across every exposed area.

He could feel the rough material of Izuru's pants pressed up against his exposed entrance and against his straining cock. Renji couldn't help but twitch his hips at the contact, instinctively desiring more friction even though there would be no release. And suddenly, Aizen spoke. "Thank you, gentlemen. That'll be all."

Renji felt Shuuhei give him a squeeze on the shoulder and could feel the air sweep past as he walked away. He knew Izuru was leaving once the pressure against his nether regions and the extra weight on the chaise disappeared. However, he felt warmth near his cheek and the softest kiss near his ear saying goodnight along with a nearly inaudible, "I'm sorry."

Before Renji could comprehend if he'd heard the words or imagined it, his senses were jumbled in hearing voices wishing one another good-night and leaving the large room. Lying on his back, arms and legs bound in an awkward pose, and his manhood straining against the restraints of red rope, Renji started to feel vulnerable and cold in the large room. He knew logically that Aizen had not left, but the man stayed so immobile and silent that Renji was starting to wonder if he really had been left alone in this current predicament.

He called out softly, "Aizen-san?"

Just then, Renji felt the weight of a body sitting on the chaise. Only then did Aizen speak. "Ah, Renji… do you only call for me when you need me?"

"I just… I wasn't sure if you'd left, Aizen-san."

"You see, Renji. I have no intention of leaving you. We have a good thing here, yes?" A hand worked itself up and down the corded cock making Renji's breath hitch.

"Yes." The redhead squirmed a little, desiring more contact when the hand moving up and down suddenly grabbed his shaft firmly.

"Yes, _what_, Renji?"

"Yes, Taichou."

Aizen smiled and then started to stroke the man lying down. "Very good."

Renji's mouth was agape as he tried to breathe and swallow against the nervousness in his gut. "Taichou… why… this? We haven't done this… since – back then…"

Aizen's voice remained smooth and his tone undetectable as he used one hand to roam freely across the expanses of tattooed skin while his other continued to move up and down Renji's shaft, moving over the leaking tip, dragging the pre-cum randomly along his cock.

Renji bit his bottom lip as he tried to keep in his emotions as the electricity seemed to rush through his body, building and starting to scream for release.

"It seemed like you needed a reminder about discipline, Renji. You thought I had left you just now… yet here I am. What have you been thinking in that regard, Renji?"

Renji's mind suddenly stopped as he understood this question clearly, even under the external distractions. And yet, he replied, "I don't understand what you mean, Taichou."

"It seems you've been distracted. Am I wrong in thinking this?" Renji heard the snap of a bottle cap being opened.

"And here, I even brought you a special gift." Aizen fell silent when Renji felt the cool liquid being drizzled and landing in globs on his cock and slipping towards the puckered entrance of his upturned ass.

And then the cloyingly sweet and artificial fragrance hit him. _Strawberries?!_

Aizen began to smooth the cold lube around Renji's straining member and around the tight ring of muscles, teasing as if to enter but never quiet pushing past. He squirmed underneath the fingers and hand working across his sensitized flesh as his mind raced with concern over what Aizen knew about Ichigo and what his intentions were.

"Renji, have you nothing to say? I brought this especially for you. I understand it's a favorite of yours?" Aizen lifted two fingers up towards Renji's lips. It was coated in the fragrant lube which made Renji turn his head away. "Taste it, Abarai-kun."

Renji opened his lips when Aizen slipped the fingers in slowly and the deep into Renji's mouth. The taste was disgusting to Renji – he was never fond of flavored lubricants but this fake strawberry flavor was especially offensive to his sensory receptors. Renji desperately wanted the blindfold off so he could look at Aizen but no such luck. Instead, the fingers were pulled out of his mouth as Aizen moved in for a kiss. His tongue pushed in past Renji's lips and swept in deeply into his mouth. As their tongues swirled, Renji was grateful for the artificial flavor being swept away.

The sensations were starting to overwhelm as Renji felt Aizen's own hardened cock starting to press at his waiting entrance, lubed and waiting to be penetrated. Renji's thoughts were starting to only desire release as Aizen worked his tongue in and around Renji's mouth, hands moving across Renji's chest, over nipples as fingernails scratched at the hardened nubs off and on.

"Please… Taichou… more…"

Aizen pulled himself up to stare down at his lovely redhead. He was proud of the product he had molded into this incredibly sexy male writhing beneath him. He had found some ideal prospects before, but none had been as enticing and satisfying as Abarai Renji. And seeing him bound and blindfolded was giving Aizen reason to smile and even enough feeling for his special subordinate to allow him release… soon.

"Does this mean I have your attention, Renji?"

Renji bit his lip, trying to contain his thoughts and keep himself under control before responding. "Yes, Taichou."

Aizen leaned down, holding up his body over the bound redhead. "No more distractions when I call?" He moved his lips just over Renji's left ear, lips pressing close to behind the lobe – an erogenous zone of Renji's that was especially sensitive for the redhead – one of the few places Aizen knew very well.

Renji turned his head, allowing more access to the spot that made him lose control just a bit more than usual. "Yes, Tai-"

"You may call me by my name now, Renji."

Renji turned his head to look at his patron, even with the blindfold on, before replying, "Yes, Aizen-san."

"Very good, Renji." And with that, Aizen pressed his cock into Renji's entrance making the redhead gasp in shock and desire. Aizen began to thrust as Renji tried to keep his mind together though all he could think was how much he wanted to release his cum. His breathing was increasing as rapidly as Aizen's hips slamming into him.

As Aizen started to reach his climax, he finally started to release the bit of red rope. As Renji started to feel the release of pressure around his straining member, his hips started to shake as he started to come wildly. Aizen also started to buck erratically as the wave of his orgasm shook him as he pressed every last ounce he could manage inside the redhead below he considered his own. Renji was something he had put a lot of time and money into – a great investment he was not going to allow to wander off because of minor distractions.

As he felt the redhead below him relax as he too finished riding out his orgasm, Aizen released Renji from the other white bindings that were around his arms and legs. As he let Renji bring his aching legs down, Aizen finally reached for the blindfold and pulled it off the redhead's eyes. As he waited for the burgundy eyes to adjust before being able to look at him properly, Aizen glanced at the messiness gathered on Renji's abdomen from the redhead's own release. It was only when Renji finally adjusted to the light in the room and looked at Aizen did he speak. "Renji, this," he said as he ran his fingers through the cum still on the tattooed abs, "is hardly your average three days wait. And I know you're not so weak as to masturbate."

Renji said nothing as he thought and then the memory did come to him. "Aizen-san, you had me part of the dinner to entertain your guests from Germany. How did you know I wasn't chosen that night to ask me about this?"

Aizen looked at Renji before putting his cum covered fingers in his mouth to taste the redhead. "Abarai-kun… do you really need an answer to that question?"

Renji looked away from Aizen's gaze before answering him. "No."

Aizen got up off the chaise to retrieve the fresh robe that hung on the back of the leather chair he'd been seated in earlier. "I didn't think so, Renji. Now, let's wash up and get something to eat, yes?"

Renji sat up as he looked for something to wipe himself with. Aizen handed him a towel that had been left in the room earlier for such the occasions. The burgundy eyes looked up in surprise. "Aizen-san, you're staying the night?"

"Of course. I'm staying for the weekend, Renji. I don't ignore my investments and I have further business to handle before I have to go to Munich for a couple of weeks." He looked at Renji directly before continuing his thought. "And I do not like leaving any loose ends before I leave town."

Renji decided this was not the time to formulate any thoughts or plans – anything he tried now would be seen by this man. "That's wonderful, Aizen-san. Dinner sounds ideal."

"Excellent, Abarai-kun." He grabbed Renji by the chin and pulled him in for a kiss. It was neither overly rough nor very tender – it was territorial.

**TBC**

**00000000000000000**

**I assume most of you readers all watch Bleach but if you're not sure of the clothing terms, just ask. _ **

**I hope Aizen came across the way I wanted him to… **

**Till the next chappy…**

**~z.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Title: Bad Romance  
Author:****zealot1138  
Pairing: Renji x Ichigo  
Rating: M (for language, situations, yaoi – angst, romance, sex, fluff)**

**Summary:** AU. Ichigo is so NOT gay, so when he goes to the exclusive bordello Club Sakura, will a certain redhead named Renji make him think twice?

Disclaimer for the entire story: I do NOT own any of these characters from BLEACH which belongs to Tite Kubo et al. Thank you.

_DISCLAIMER: All characters depicted in sexual situations in this post/fanfiction/fanart (including material in the comments) are fictional and are intended to be and considered to be by the author of said material of the legal age of consent in the United States state of California, regardless of what age these characters may be in the material they are derived from._

**My apologies for not reading this thoroughly for typos, grammatical errors, etc., but as usual, I am eager to post and tend to find the mistakes easier with a day or two having passed since writing it.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**000000000000000**

**Chapter 15**

**000000000000000**

For once, Ichigo was grateful for his part-time job. Going to work was rarely something he looked forward to, but having something to occupy his mind was just want he needed today. He was tired of waiting to hear from Renji by now. Of course, now that he was home, his mind was already back on the redhead and he was wondering why he still hadn't heard from him yet.

If what Renji said held true, Ichigo should have heard from him last night. However, the weekend had officially been over a full half-day and he had not gotten so much as a text. Ichigo fought internally with warring emotions of hurt, anger, fear and concern.

He knew what he'd shared with the redhead was something more than just sex. Ichigo knew in his mind that Renji could be messing with him about it being meaningful – after all, isn't that what he did for a living? And yet, Ichigo knew emotionally that his connection to Renji was deeper – and that it meant something to the redhead as well. So, why was he still waiting to hear from him?

Ichigo gripped his cell phone firmly in his hand as he tried to decide if he should reach out to the redhead directly. But he stopped himself before looking up Renji's number; he didn't want to come across as needy or immature. But he had given himself over not only physically but emotionally, so he was feeling vulnerable. However, Ichigo was not going to let himself been seen as weak.

Ichigo resolved to not think about it any longer and decided to change into running clothes. As he started to rummage through his drawers for his shorts, he felt the lingering pain in his lower back – another reminder of the redhead he hadn't been able to shake off just yet. However, he decided he had to get out of his place and felt a walk would be better than waiting for the phone to ring. He continued to change and put on his running shoes.

Before closing the front door behind him, Ichigo made sure he had his keys and cell phone. As he started his leisurely walk, he scrolled through his existing text messages. He recalled he hadn't replied to an earlier message from Chad because he hadn't seriously considered the invitation to see the new action flick that just opened. Ichigo didn't want to admit it, but he had wanted to keep his time open in order to see Renji when he called.

But Ichigo was getting tired of waiting around and thought maybe a movie would be just the kind of distraction he needed. He wondered if it wasn't too late to call Chad about the flick after all. In looking up his friend's number, it dawned on the orange-haired lad that he hadn't talked to Rukia in several days. He grimaced in thinking that now would be the perfect time to get her advice since the topic of romance was sure to bring out her inner sparkly-eyed romanticism. But then, Ichigo realized he may never be able to tell her. While he trusted Rukia, considering Renji was an employee of her brother's, he knew she couldn't share any of that with her yet. He didn't want to jeopardize Renji's situation in any way.

Wavering on the idea of a movie, he began to pocket his cell phone when it started to ring. He looked at the screen and saw a phone number that seemed vaguely familiar but wasn't recorded by him in his contacts.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Ichi."

"Renji! I didn't think it was you. What number are you calling from?"

"Yeah, I'm using Ikkaku's phone… I can't talk long but, I'd like to see you. Mind if I come over tomorrow morning. I can be at your place by 11am. Would that be alright?"

Ichigo smiled as he replied, "Sure, that'll be cool." Then the scowl returned to his features before he continued. "Is everything ok? You sound…" Ichigo couldn't pinpoint it, but he did think Renji wasn't in his usual good humor.

"I'm good, Ichi. I just need to see you and tomorrow is the soonest I can get away. I have to go, but I'll see you tomorrow."

"OK. Bye Ren-" Ichigo heard the line drop on the other end. He pulled the cell away from his ear and looked at the screen in surprise. _I hope everything's ok?_

0000000000000

Renji handed the cell phone back to Ikkaku. "Thanks for that." The redhead looked back and for the between the security guard and Yumichika feeling a little sheepish about his paranoia. "I know I shouldn't be so paranoid but-"

Yumichika shook his head before saying, "I think you have every right to be concerned, Renji. You haven't told anyone about Ichigo besides us, correct?" Renji nodded in confirmation. "Then there is no harm in taking precautions."

Ikkaku grimaced before adding, "Yeah, I don't get how he knew so much about ya and Ichigo. Ya guys just started seeing each other, too."

Renji gave a pained smile before replying, "If there's one thing I learned, these walls seem to know everything. Guess it was only a matter of time before things got out. I don't know." He threw his head back before releasing a heavy sigh. "_He_ always seems to know… anything."

Yumichika placed his hand on one tattooed arm to give a squeeze of reassurance. "What are you going to do, Renji?"

Renji turned sad eyes at his friend before shaking his head. "I don't know, Yumi. I know what I want to do… but I know what I should do too. Only, I know I'm not going to like it."

Yumi gave his friend a sympathetic smile. "You can only do what's best for you. But if there's one thing I have learned, you can't go wrong if you follow your heart."

Renji looked on as his two friends exchanged a heartfelt glance amongst each other. It made his heart ache a little because it was the kind of closeness he'd never had and something he thought he could maybe have now, but he wasn't so sure anymore.

"Thanks you two. I'll see you later." Renji gave them a small wave as he walked back towards his suite.

Once Renji entered the darkened client's quarter of his suite, he closed the door and leaned against it to take a deep breath. He wasn't one to usually indulge himself in languishing around and doing nothing, but with Aizen having only left that morning, Renji felt like enjoying the quiet for a little while. He crossed over to lay face down on the cool black silk sheets. He buried his head in the pillow before realizing he had automatically come to rest on the bed in this room, and not his private suite. He'd spend the entire weekend Aizen in this dark chamber and had gotten a little too used to coming here instead.

Renji replayed the moments of the weekend in his mind. Aizen spent the day attending to business, whether he used Renji's suite or an office elsewhere in the House and then spent the evening with Renji and his associates. As always, the redhead enjoyed picking up on all the business details. Even if only listening to one-sided phone conversations or when paying attention to Aizen's conversations with Gin and Kaname over dinner. And then the sex with Aizen. Renji closed his eyes as he recalled each touch and caress he felt and also gave. There was no doubt that the sex was good. It had always been since he got used to it, and like before, it was still exciting. And yet, that was it; it was just sex. No matter how many times they had done it or how often Aizen would smother him with kisses, it was never a warming feeling. It elicited a physical desire, but once it was done and the man was gone, it didn't matter.

And yet, as Renji's mind thought farther back at seeing the orange hair and brown eyes, and he recalled the feeling he got at just hearing Ichigo's voice on the phone, the redhead knew things had certainly changed for him. But was it necessarily for the better? That is what Renji had to figure out and determine before he saw Ichigo the next morning.

After the odd insinuations from Aizen about Ichigo, all of which Renji wasn't sure how the older business man had figured out, Renji wouldn't have dared arrange to see his young lover. However, with Aizen off to Germany for a couple of weeks, he figured he could see Ichigo if only for a day. He felt he owed it to Ichigo at the least to be honest with him and to say what he felt, face-to-face. _Question is, what do I want?_

* * *

Ichigo saw the grey Audi drive up, so he moved to open the door for Renji. He didn't mean to seem so eager, but the abruptness the day before had Ichigo on edge and whatever news might be coming, he wanted to know sooner than later.

He felt his chest tighten as he watched Renji approach; even in an outfit as simple as dark jeans, a white button-down shirt, and a black newsboy cap, the redhead looked so polished and amazing. Ichigo looked down at his own outfit of navy cargo pants and a printed t-shirt and it reminded him a bit more how his life and the one Renji lived in were worlds apart.

"Hi, Ren." Ichigo wanted to greet the redhead with a kiss but he held back, sensing a vibe that made him uncertain. He waited a beat to see what Renji would do first.

"Hey." Renji gave him a smile as he walked past to enter the small apartment; but no kiss.

Ichigo froze for a second then closed the door before turning around to face the redhead. He figured if this was going to go badly, he'd rather know sooner than later. "Are you going to tell me what's on your mind? Or are we going to drag this out by pretending nothing's wrong?" Ichigo surprised himself by how well he kept his voice under control as he spoke the words; eyes never wavering as he stared at the burgundy ones before him.

It was only then he noticed that Renji looked very tired. The redhead's eyes were a bit bloodshot, and there was the hint of dark circles underneath. However, Ichigo said nothing else and waited for the other man to speak.

Renji stared back for a while without changing his expression. After a moment, he finally spoke up. "I had a lot to think about this weekend, Ichigo."

_Ichi__**go**__?_ The teen eyed the redhead and asked, "So, was it all this 'thinking' that kept you from calling me yesterday?"

Renji's expression didn't change as he replied, "Yes and no. I hadn't anticipated working all weekend. He-" Renji paused. "_He_ doesn't usually stay over, and rarely more than a night. I didn't have any free time to call you sooner." Renji finally moved over to sit on the sofa in the small living room before continuing, "And the 'he' would be the person whose call you rejected for me that night. So, he came here to… check in on me."

Ichigo, whose open mouth had been ready to spout a few more words of anger, shut it immediately upon hearing these details. He understood Renji's lifestyle involved other "clients" but having it pinpointed to one figure, and one that seemed to be of great importance to Renji, made Ichigo feel an emptiness in his gut; a dark hole that seemed to be growing.

The younger man looked at Renji with hard eyes before asking, "Who is he to you, exactly?"

Renji took the cap off his head and ran his finger through his hair while letting out a deep breath. "You could say he's the man who made me what I am today."

Ichigo's eyes grew wide as the realization settled in. "You mean, Kuchiki Byakuya? Rukia's brother!"

Suddenly Renji was taken a bit out of his thoughts. "Huh? Oh! Yeah, I mean, technically, it started with him but… no, it's someone else. Byakuya-san might have hired me but, my first client – he's the one who's been my biggest patron. He has sort of managed the direction for my education and a lot of the stuff I own is from this man… he was also my first too."

Renji didn't look up because he didn't want to see what emotions might be readable on the younger man's face before he could finish what he wanted to say. "Ichigo, I'm here because I wanted to make a decision about my life – what I do – and how I feel about you and how it affects us. I need to tell you this."

Renji looked up to look at Ichigo "I'm not ready to quit this life because it's the only one I have really ever known-"

Ichigo interrupted, "So, what? Is this goodbye?"

"Maybe," replied the redhead.

Brown eyes went wide in surprise. Ichigo was shocked by Renji's bluntness. "What?!" His eyes narrowed in anger – anger he used to hide the growing pain of heartache that was starting to build up in his chest.

Renji continued softly, "My Taichou, for lack of a better name I can call him in front of you, doesn't want me to see you. He called you my 'distraction.'"

Ichigo looked away from the redhead's gaze. With a level of harshness he didn't know he could spew, Ichigo asked, "And you couldn't have said this on the phone yesterday? Instead, you wait a whole other night and insist on telling me in-person? Why?! Did you want to see how I'd feel when you dumped me?!" Ichigo slumped against the wall next to the windowsill. He kept his eyes askance and looking towards the floor. He was feeling overwhelmed and wasn't sure what to say next.

Moving very slowly, Renji approached Ichigo cautiously. "I've been pretty good about doing what I was told to do all my life. I always trusted those around me because they were older and I felt they knew better. Hell, I even got into this life almost as if it was 'cause someone told me to just do it. But for once, I want to listen to myself – to do what my heart tells me."

Burgundy eyes softened and filled with emotions before saying, "I want you, Ichi. The thing is… I don't deserve this – I don't deserve you. Not when I can't tell you that I'm ready to give up this life. Part of me, for your sake, hopes you'll tell me to leave right now."

The redhead paused to take a breath before continuing. "But when I ask myself what I really want? It's that you'll give me some time to want to give up this life and that you'll bear with me in the meantime while I deal with my obligations… to the Club and my Taichou and my other clients."

Renji looked long and hard at Ichigo before saying, "Tell me to get the fuck out of your life, Ichi. Tell me that, and I'm gone right now. I'm no good for you."

"You idiot. How many times have I told you to stop treating me like a kid?!" Ichigo finally looked at Renji, allowing him to see the relief in the teen's face. "I'll admit, I want you to quit right now. But, I also got involved knowing what you do and I'm not here to force you to change, Ren." Ichigo moved closer to stand in front of the taller man. "I'm just glad you're here."

Renji's eyes softened as he looked at his lover. He cupped Ichigo's face to move in for a kiss. Lips met tenderly for a long bittersweet kiss. Renji was thrilled to hear Ichigo still wanted him, but he felt terribly guilty too. He pulled back to look into the brown eyes. "I'm sorry I'm being so selfish, Ichi. But, you've made me incredibly happy today."

Ichigo put each of his hands over the redhead's own large ones which were still on the sides of his face. "I told you to stop worrying about me. I can make up my own mind, you know." Ichigo tilted his head to move up for another kiss which the redhead was more than eager to supply. "So, what now?" He smiled widely as he looked up into burgundy eyes. "Do you have time to hang out or something?"

Renji kept his face close to Ichigo's, not wanting to part with him. "Well, he's out of the country for a couple of weeks, so I decided to put in for some vacation time myself."

"So… you're off work for…?" Ichigo left the question open because he didn't want to hope for too much.

"For two whole weeks. I set it up last night after I decided to talk to you about all this. I figured if you dumped me, I would probably need the time off to… clear my head to get over losing you."

Renji was happy to see the pleased look on Ichigo's face. The redhead continued on, "I thought I'd check into the Four Seasons since it's nearby. Not too annoying to come see me there, eh?"

"Why do you need a hotel? You can stay with me." Ichigo's eyes softened and his expression was full of sincerity in offering up his place to Renji.

The redhead looked at Ichigo in surprise. "Really? Don't you think it'll feel like I'm top of you all the time in this small space?"

Ichigo smiled slyly, "That's kind of the point."

Renji had to match that look and reply with his best wolfish grin on his face. "Not bad, Ichi. Not bad at all." The tall redhead wrapped his arms around the shorter man's shoulders. Ichigo, in turn, wrapped his arms around the toned muscular waist, digging his hands into the gap between Renji's lower back and the waist of his jeans.

Brown eyes locked gazes with burgundy ones before both pairs closed as lips moved to press into one another for a long deep kiss. Each forgot all their previous worries and focused on this moment of completely happiness at merely being with one another.

**TBC**

**000000000000000000**

**Gack! I'm sorry if you hated this chapter. I wasn't very happy with it but it had to be done and I lost track of my initial storyline for this scenario, but the rest came together so I hope it's still true to itself.**

**I'll do my best to have another chapter up before Sunday night at the latest.**

**Thanks so much for sticking with me on this. XD**

**Heart you all so much! ~z.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Title: Bad Romance  
Author:****zealot1138  
Pairing: Renji x Ichigo  
Rating: M (for language, situations, yaoi – angst, romance, sex, fluff)**

**Summary:** AU. Ichigo is so NOT gay, so when he goes to the exclusive bordello Club Sakura, will a certain redhead named Renji make him think twice?

Disclaimer for the entire story: I do NOT own any of these characters from BLEACH which belongs to Tite Kubo et al. Thank you.

_DISCLAIMER: All characters depicted in sexual situations in this post/fanfiction/fanart (including material in the comments) are fictional and are intended to be and considered to be by the author of said material of the legal age of consent in the United States state of California, regardless of what age these characters may be in the material they are derived from._

**Um, nothing to say about the chapter upfront, but I did want to thank you all (again) for all the great comments and support!**

**Oh, that and I am sorry if there are too many errors in this, but once again, I wanted to post it sooner than later so I didn't read it over with a fine-toothed comb. **

**One more chapter closer to the end… ~z.**

**0000000000000**

**Chapter 16**

**0000000000000**

The alarm clock started to buzz at nine o'clock in the morning, jolting Ichigo from his slumber. He reached his arm out to hit the snooze button and realized he had to shift himself over farther to reach the clock because of the redheaded obstacle currently lying next to him.

Ichigo pulled himself up and away from the arm around him so he could turn off the alarm altogether. He knew that Renji had to be awake by now, no matter how tired he might have been. He looked down at the taller man lying next to him. Renji's hair was braided into a low ponytail to stay out of his way and to keep from getting tangled. The long tattooed form was clad in nothing but black cotton briefs. Ichigo drank in the lines of the redhead's muscles and inky tribal markings.

"Got some place to go, Ichi?" Renji stayed still but burgundy eyes were slightly open to take in the sight of the orange-haired teen.

Ichigo smiled before answering. "Yeah, I'm supposed to open the store today but, I _**am**_ tempted to call in sick." He started to lean down towards the nape of the redhead's neck to press his lips against the patch of skin showing through behind the mass of long hair.

Renji froze suddenly but then took in a long deep breath as he stretched his neck, giving the teen more access before saying, "No way, Ichi." Renji turned his body to look Ichigo in the eyes before continuing, "I want you to go on with your day as usual. I didn't come here to disrupt your life." He paused before adding, "You're not gone _all_ day, are you?"

"No." Ichigo chuckled. "It's just a part-time job."

"Good." Renji reached up to pull the orange head down for a kiss. "I didn't know you had a job. What do you do?"

Ichigo looked down into the burgundy eyes as he considered how boring it'd be to share but he answered back, "It's called Second Spin. They started out by selling LPs and then CDs and now added on reselling video games. It's pretty mindless but the schedule's flexible so it's cool."

Renji grabbed Ichigo by the chin. "Hey. Don't do that." Burgundy eyes bore into brown ones as he tried to convey his thoughts to the younger man. "You don't need to dismiss anything you do because you think it's not cool enough. In fact, I think it does sound like a sweet gig. Besides, anything you do is cool in my eyes."

"Yeah right." Ichigo rolled his eyes in mock annoyance at the redhead's sentiments, but the light blush across his cheeks said otherwise. "So, it's a half shift which means I'll be gone for a little over four hours. What are you going to do for the day?"

Renji raised a tattoo eyebrow before replying, "Oh? I thought maybe I'd do a little snooping around here."

Ichigo shrugged his shoulders good-naturedly. "Be my guest. I've got nothing to hide. There's nothing exciting around here."

The redhead couldn't help but smile at the younger man's earnestness. "Oh, if that's the case, I'll just go back to sleep." He turned around and buried his face back into the pillow.

"Jerk." As Ichigo was getting off the bed to change and get ready for his day, he grabbed the pillow out from under Renji's head and then chucked it back at him.

Renji played it cool by not moving his body at all. Instead, he reached back with his hands, without looking, grabbed the pillow off his head and placed it back under his chin, not opening his eyes once.

Ichigo found the redhead's antics both annoying and playful and somehow exciting all at the same time. He considered going back to bed to lay on top of the long muscular body but bit his lip and turned around to exit his room to take a shower; a long cold shower.

000000000000000000

Renji woke up a couple of hours later after he'd kissed Ichigo goodbye for the morning. He wanted nothing more than to stay in bed with Ichigo all day but he really didn't want the younger man to change any part of his life even while Renji was on his vacation.

The extra nap seemed to have revived the redhead making him feel he had replenished the sleep he'd lost the night before as he made this decision to ask Ichigo for more time to decide the nature of their relationship. The six foot two inch frame stretched his form across the length of the bed; feet hanging off the edge, waiting until he heard the bones in his back give the familiar crack.

He rolled over and swung his legs so he could sit up on the bed as he took in the contents of Ichigo's bedroom. The room, like the rest of the small apartment, was sparsely furnished and seemed to contain only the necessities. There weren't a lot of items to adorn the walls or the shelves; the only things visible were the items most people had on average – a calendar, an alarm clock, a small TV, and nothing but books and notebooks in the bookcase. _He's so practical_. Renji smiled as he thought about Ichigo, finding the young man to be uniquely interesting to him.

He decided to confirm his suspicions that there really was nothing for Ichigo to hide. However, the redhead figured he'd at least find a bottle of lotion or lube nearby since it's something any young man would have to indulge in while on one's own bed. Renji smiled mischievously to himself as he started to open the drawers of the nightstand next to the bed.

Renji did find something he didn't expect inside the top drawer; it was a picture frame lying face down. He pulled it out to see who might be the jilted lover and he'd have to ask who broke whose heart.

The long lean hand pulled the small black frame out and flipped it over ready to judge the figure on the other side. He hadn't been prepared to see that of a family – a very manly male with dark black hair alongside a very attractive brunette with three sets of children surrounding them. Ichigo was unmistakable with the shock of orange hair on the head of the very young boy in the picture next to two younger girls who must be his sisters. The girls matched their parents in that one had dark black hair and the other with brown hair. Renji pulled the picture up closer to his face so he could look at Ichigo more closely. He noticed that the boy in the picture had such a sweet and open expression – one of total youth and innocence. There was no hint that the face in the picture would ever understand what it'd be like to frown. And yet, Ichigo currently mastered the art of the scowl even at his young age. Renji wondered what might have caused this. He knew he'd be meeting Ichigo's family in a few days to celebrate Ichigo's birthday.

_I guess I'll find out then…_ Renji put the frame back into the drawer but he stared at the family portrait all the way up until it was finally out of view once the drawer was shut.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Ichigo turned the key in his front door to let himself in. He'd been wondering what Renji had been doing all morning. He was worried the redhead might have been too bored with nothing of interest in his small apartment but had to remind himself that the redhead isn't a lost puppy but a grown man who could take care of himself.

He opened the door and was about to call out a greeting when he saw the redhead walking around, cell phone glued to his ear. Renji turned to greet Ichigo with a smile and a wave with his free hand as he paced around still mid-conversation with someone on the other line.

Ichigo froze momentarily, wondering who exactly might be on the other line, but something about the ease with which Renji was moving around and smiling made Ichigo instantly ease up from being tense. He sat on the sofa as he watched the tall redhead continue his phone conversation.

"No, you're right… vacation doesn't mean not training but- No, I haven't gone yet but I was planning to-" Just then Renji turned to eye Ichigo closely, tattooed brows deep in thought. "That sounds good, but would you mind if I bring a friend with me? ... Great! Thank you. Yes, see you in thirty? Alright, goodbye." Renji took the cell away and pocketed it in the loose fitting jeans riding low on his hips.

Ichigo looked at Renji a bit skeptically before saying, "So what was all that about?"

Renji walked over to sit next to Ichigo on the sofa. Before answering, he leaned in to give the orange-haired teen a deep kiss. He pulled back and looked into the brown eyes before asking, "Want to come with, while I meet someone for a workout?"

"What kind of workout? And why are you meeting someone?"

"One of my clients is in town. I told him I'm taking some time off but he said he'd be cool with having just a sparring partner. I was going to hit the gym anyway, but an actual training session would be great for me. Would you be interested in checking it out?"

Ichigo had never gone with someone to watch someone else work out or spar with anyone, but the thought intrigued him, especially if it meant seeing Renji do anything physical. He tried to play it cool and replied simply, "Sure."

Renji jumped up saying, "Great! I'm going to change and then we can head out. Why don't you dress in something workout worthy too?"

The teen shrugged, "Sure, why not."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ichigo gulped as he eyed the man in front of him. He was even taller than Renji, older, more muscular, and covered with scars, even one that ran all the way down from his forehead to under his chin.

"Nice meeting you, Ichigo. Name's Kenpachi." He put his hand forward to which Ichigo reciprocated and was given quite a death grip.

The teen tried not to wince in pain as he pulled his hand away. "Nice to meet you, too." Ichigo stepped back to have a seat on one of the bleacher benches so he could watch without being the in way. He never thought he'd be concerned for the muscular redhead before, but seeing him next to the giant dark-haired man gave Ichigo pause. _So, Renji practices Muay Thai -sparring against __**that**__ guy!?_

He looked on as the men finished taping their hands and arms with white tape. He couldn't help staring at the redhead who was wearing white boxing shorts, his red hair pulled up into a spiky ponytail and a white bandanna across his forehead. Kenpachi wore black boxing shorts and his long black hair was pulled back into a simple low ponytail and held with an elastic tie that jingled as he moved. Ichigo stared to see what could be causing the sound and he noticed that the golden bauble on the elastic was a small bell. He wasn't sure what that was about, but he figured he could ask Renji about it later.

"Same rules as usual – watch the face and leave no marks." The two men gave a slight bow of respect and then separated to move to the opposite corners of the blue mat.

Kenpachi gave the wildest grin before asking, "Abarai! Are you ready for this? Or should I expect you've been out of practice, eh?!" Kenpachi started to move and flex, throwing jabs and kicks into the air to loosen up as he waited for the redhead's reply.

Renji started to jump up and down in place as he loosened his neck muscles by rolling his head around. He too started to jab and kick into the air to warm up. "I've been practicing, but I definitely haven't had a sparring partner since the last time you were in town."

"Humph. Don't think I'm going to go easy on ya because of that!" The dark haired man gave a wicked smile as he started move towards the redhead with a wicked fast pace.

"I wouldn't have it any other way!" Renji also moved towards the other.

Renji flew with a high knee to the other man's chest but Kenpachi turned to dodge the move. However, the redhead landed solidly and then twisted with a high kick but the taller man also turned to meet with a high kick as well, as their shins collided blocking other another.

They twisted and turned to and from one another as muscles in their arms and legs tensed and rippled with each swing and block. They jumped and danced around each other as they moved forward and backwards trying to get in a solid hit at one another.

Ichigo's eyes grew wide as he took in this display of fierce fighting moves that were balanced by the most elegant twists and turns yet backed by with deadly force behind each kick and punch. After one particular go-round, Renji pulled back and stood in the typical stance: balanced on one foot, other knee bent and raised, both arms in a defensive pose yet ready to punch. The redhead was a blend of grace and testosterone; Ichigo had to reminder himself to swallow.

"You're still in good shape, Abarai!"

"And you're still hard to hit, Kenpachi! What brings you to town?"

The bodies raced towards one another as elbows flew at heads and legs swung around trying to connect against torsos.

"Kuchiki wants a sweep of the Sakura before the weekend, so I thought I'd come in and check in with Ikkaku and the team."

Renji immediately stopped his run at one of his favorite client as soon as he heard Byakuya's name. "I should have been clear… Ichigo, he's not with the Club-"

"Ah, screw that shit, Abarai. Even if he ain't, you wouldn't have brought him here if he weren't trust worthy. Am I right?"

Renji looked at the man who stood across from him. The man always acted gruff and wild and came across as a little thick in the head, but Renji always knew there was a reason he owned and operated the most trusted security companies in the country. He shook his head, amazed by the older man's intuition. He turned his head to stare at the orange-haired teen before replying to Kenpachi, "Yeah, I trust him completely."

"You're open." The redhead turned his head back around to see that Kenpachi had closed the distance by half as he threw a punch at Renji. The redhead twisted his head just in time to miss the brunt of the force but he was caught off guard for the reverse twisting arm, catching most of Kenpachi's elbow to his ear.

Renji staggered backwards but quickly regained his footing. He got into his stance looking for an opening to attack.

Kenpachi stood back, grinning wildly, as he watched the redhead and waited.

Suddenly, the redhead took off, running full force at the dark-haired giant. He lunged with knee poised in air, looking to connect against Kenpachi's chest.

However, the giant merely waited and pulled Renji into a bear hug instead. Renji cried out in shock and pain as the massive arms squeezed the air out of his lungs. The bodies twisted in mid air with the redhead's back landing hard against the mat. The larger man lay on top of the redhead – both breathing heavily. Renji laid back taking in large gulps of air.

Kenpachi's face was resting in the crook of Renji's neck. As he eyed the tattoo lines running alongside the redhead's neck, drops of sweat running longing along its length, he couldn't resist running his long tongue to taste the man beneath him.

The redhead froze for a split second but relished the feeling before saying, "Any more of that, and I'm going to have to charge you for that, _sir_."

The larger man barked out a laugh. He took in one long whiff against the Renji's neck before lifting himself off the redhead. "Ya still smell good, Abarai. But I wouldn't dream of taking you in front of your friend over there." Kenpachi got up and lowered his hand to help the redhead on his feet as well.

Renji looked at his client. "I don't know what you mean, Kenpachi."

Ichigo hadn't taken his eyes off the duo especially since Renji had ended up embraced in the bear hug. The hard smack to the mat had Ichigo worried but then he was sure he stopped breathing when he saw the tongue lick the tattooed neck. A part of Ichigo was feeling a smoldering rage building inside of him, and yet, his eyes were glued to the scene as he also felt a twitch in his groin as he watched the two men in front of him. _Wow. That was kind of… hot._ Ichigo was a little confused by his reaction. He didn't like the idea of Renji being with another man, and he was sure he was jealous, but that one lick by Kenpachi also made Ichigo start to feel his cock hardening.

The dark-haired man barked another laugh before clapping the redhead on the shoulder. "Give it up. The way you two look at each other, you'll never convince anybody you guys aren't involved… and it's obvious it's more serious than even you might realize." He turned to look at the orange-haired lad before shouting, "Ichigo! Next time, why don't you spar with us? Two against one – it'll be just the challenge I'm looking for."

"Uh, sure." Ichigo walked up to move closer to Renji as he watched Kenpachi wave at them both before grabbing his duffle bag and leaving the training hall. When the redhead turned his eyes back to him, Ichigo then grabbed Renji's hand before saying, "Let's go back. Now."

Renji looked at Ichigo in surprise, wondering what had the shorter lad so agitated when Renji's head was pulled down suddenly by the teen into a rough passionate kiss.

"Oh! Right. Let's go."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The front door slammed open as Renji and Ichigo rushed in. Bags and shoes were thrown carelessly into the living room as the two males pulled and grabbed at the rest of the items on their bodies as they moved towards the bedroom.

Shirts and pants were flung to floor at the foot of the bed. Ichigo's hands ran over the wet tattooed skin as he moved his mouth closer to taste the salty slick skin as well. Ichigo's tongue reached out to lick at one of Renji's nipples which elicited a surprised moan from the redhead. It was a sound that went straight to Ichigo's cock.

"Ren, I want you so bad- right now." Ichigo continued to lap at the hard nub to which Renji tried to focus on removing the rest of shorter man's clothing, using his hands to push down the teen's boxers. But when Ichigo started to suck at the nipple instead, Renji lost it and pulled away from Ichigo so he can fall back onto the bed.

Burgundy eyes focused on Ichigo's own as he moved to lie down before spreading his legs to allow the teen access. "Take me, Ichi."

Ichigo started to move in to position himself in-between the redhead's legs when he realized he hadn't bought any lube. He didn't think it'd be ideal, but he did have lotion in the drawer so he was starting to reach for the bottom drawer when Renji beat him to it.

Instead of the lotion, Renji pulled out the familiar bottle of lubricant that Ichigo had seen before in Renji's room. He watched as the redhead uncapped the bottle before pouring some of the clear liquid into his hands as he approached Ichigo's erection.

Skilled long hands worked its way up and down Ichigo's cock, coating yet stimulating all at once in one swift smooth motion. Renji pulled his hands away to start prep himself in the meantime. At first, Ichigo was going to stop him so he could take care of Renji but he stopped once the redhead's long fingers reached his own entrance.

The sight of Renji starting to push his fingers into himself was a sight Ichigo hadn't considered, but now he couldn't take his eyes off the redhead. He stared as Renji's mouth parted as he felt the tight ring of muscles part as his fingers reached in, scissoring to prep himself for Ichigo. The redhead was starting to react to his own ministrations and Ichigo found it incredibly mesmerizing.

Renji felt he was prepared enough to accept Ichigo and pulled out his fingers so he could focus on getting Ichigo inside of him as fast as possible. He wanted to be fucked right away by Ichigo.

As the younger man approached, Renji moved his leg up to rest on the orange-haired lad's shoulder. Ichigo lined himself up, pressing his tip to the redhead's entrance. As he started to press forward, he leaned his body closer to Renji's so their lips could meet for a kiss. He felt himself pushing inward, inch by inch as he listened to the hitches in Renji's breathing.

Finally, when he was inside, feeling overwhelmed by the tightness and the heat, he waited for Renji to give him a sign.

"Fuck me, Ichigo."

At that, the teen slammed his hip forward as he watched Renji buck underneath him, gasping loudly in surprise and ecstasy. Seeing Renji's face flushed with mouth open, panting, made Ichigo let loose.

He replayed the image of Renji sparring with Kenpachi, a whirl of muscles and graceful moves as the two bodies clashed and evaded with expertise. Ichigo lowered himself to hover over Renji as he again inhaled the scent that was what made Renji so unique – that blend of camellias and now a heady musk from the redhead's workout; it was intoxicating and a scent Ichigo was trying to record into his mind.

"Ichi… nngg- ha!" Renji gasped as Ichigo thrusts started to become erratic. This time, Ichigo pushed himself to sit up a bit as he remembered to grab a hold of Renji's own rock-hard member and he began to stroke it as he continued to thrust into the redhead.

Renji was loving the sensation and he moved his hands over the teen's own strong toned chest. He rested his fingers over Ichigo's nipples and gave a squeeze to both hard tips which made Ichigo gasp in response.

"Ren – I'm coming!"

At that, Renji focused on his own release as well and both bodies began to buck erratically as their orgasms reached its peak, Ichigo's own release shooting into Renji's tight cavern while hot milky cum was stroked out of the redhead's cock landing on the toned and tattooed abs.

Ichigo's arms were starting to fatigue and he started to collapse onto the redhead below him as he also lost the rhythm of stroking Renji anymore.

Renji tried to regain his breath as well, having fully enjoyed Ichigo's explosion of passion just then.

Ichigo rested his face in the crook of Renji's neck. Renji turned to allow the teen more access. The younger lad inhaled deeply as he pressed his face further moving his lips to the nape of Renji's neck. He felt the redhead shiver underneath him. He pulled back and decided to test the idea by moving back in and then sucking slightly at the area where the neck met the shoulder. And sure enough, Renji's reacted by shivering slightly and gasping softly this time.

"Ya figured it out, Ichi?" Renji searched for the brown eyes before continuing, "Yup, that's a weakness of mine. You can get almost anything outta me if you start there."

Ichigo pretended to growl in annoyance as he said, "Oh, _**now**_ you tell me? Don't you think I might have wanted to know that when we started all this?"

Renji shook his head and replied, "Nope. You don't have to do anything special to get me goin', Ichi. So long as you're here, that's all I need to make me want you."

Their lips met for another kiss, this time a little longer and deeper but sweeter.

When they pulled apart, Renji asked, "Mind if a take a shower? I definitely need one now."

Ichigo smiled. "Yeah, sure. Although, maybe I should show you were it is?"

Renji snorted, "Your place ain't that big, Ichi. I know where- oh wait. Yeah, you better show me. Now."

As soon as Ichigo got off him, the redhead bolted off the bed, grabbing the younger man's hand, leading the way to Ichigo's shower so they could go for another round.

**TBC**

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the little sparring match.**

**So, I love watching Muay Thai, but I personally know nothing about it in terms of what it really takes to spar or how best to describe it.**

**Watch any Tony Jaa movie and you'll see some great stuff. ^_^ **

**Yes, there is more to come… but it's all coming to a head soon.**

**Thanks for reading! You guys are awesome. XD**

**~z.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Title: Bad Romance  
Author:****zealot1138  
Pairing: Renji x Ichigo  
Rating: M (for language, situations, yaoi – angst, romance, sex, fluff)**

**Summary:** AU. Ichigo is so NOT gay, so when he goes to the exclusive bordello Club Sakura, will a certain redhead named Renji make him think twice?

Disclaimer for the entire story: I do NOT own any of these characters from BLEACH which belongs to Tite Kubo et al. Thank you.

_DISCLAIMER: All characters depicted in sexual situations in this post/fanfiction/fanart (including material in the comments) are fictional and are intended to be and considered to be by the author of said material of the legal age of consent in the United States state of California, regardless of what age these characters may be in the material they are derived from._

**So, this is really a half chapter and not the full chapter so I guess you could wait a couple of days to read the two pieces together?**

**I really didn't expect this to go as long as it did… but there you have it. **

**As always, I look forward to your thoughts. Sorry for any bad mistakes… ~z.**

**00000000000000**

**Chapter 17**

**00000000000000**

Renji flipped the last pancake before turning off the burners. The eggs were already done and everything was now ready to go into the over for warming. He hated to pre-make anything, always preferring to serve it hot off the stove, but he wanted to surprise Ichigo with a fully made brunch for the teen to see upon waking up. Of course, this was all in celebration of the fact that Ichigo really couldn't be called a "teen" anymore as of this day.

The redhead inspected the table to make sure he didn't forget to set anything. He was ready for this third cup of coffee but he decided to cross over to the bedroom to wake up the birthday boy first.

He knocked softly and waited a beat before opening the door slowly. Ichigo was asleep on his back, face turned away Renji leaned in the doorway, captivated by watching his lover breathing softly, chest rising and falling softly.

Renji thought how easily he and Ichigo had fallen into a comfortable rhythm with one another. Even in the small confines of the younger man's modest apartment, the two had managed to get around one; they even shared the single bathroom without any annoyances.

Certainly, Renji would prefer the comforts of his suite, but he had no complaints. Even though it had only been a few days, Renji found that the time spent with Ichigo to be enjoyable and that the environment itself didn't matter. The time they spent with one another was what made it worthwhile. They found each other to be outspoken and sarcastic, but underneath the jibes were a feeling of understanding and admiration for the other. They would growl insults at one another and roll their eyes in mock annoyance, but the sly smiles at one another would be seen from sidelong glances, with the younger of the two blushing while the elder merely found him adorable.

I don't know if this feeling will last, but, I'd like to wait and see… With those sentiments, Renji decided it was time to wake Ichigo so they could start eating since the redhead was definitely hungry. He walked over and leaned down to wake the orange-haired lad with a kiss when Renji couldn't help but notice that the sleeping figure was a little more awake expected.

Clad in his boxers, with the blankets having been tossed aside at some point, Renji couldn't help but notice the tenting action in the area of his lover's crotch. This gave him a better idea on how to wake the slumbering orange-haired man.

Renji lowered himself down to the mattress and positioned himself in-between Ichigo's legs. He bent his head down to press his tongue into the belly button before smothering the taut hard abs with soft kisses. All the while, the long lean hands started to pull down at the elastic waistband of the cotton shorts.

The light actions started to elicit a few involuntary mewls from the figure below the redhead. These soft sounds further encouraged Renji to continue working on releasing Ichigo's cock from its clothed confines.

Once the shorts were down past the thighs, Renji started to slowly lick his way up the shaft, purposely staying away from the head and the sensitive tip that was starting to leak a drop of pre-cum. The redhead wanted to take his time with the slow ministrations until his lover woke up and started to comprehend what was happening.

Ichigo started to shift around on the bed, his mind slowly waking up to its surroundings. Renji kept lapping at the base, moving around the base slowly with long licks while also nuzzling and suckling the two round smooth sacs.

Hands started to creep downward, unconsciously reaching for the source causing this unrest. Fingers soon entangled in long waves of crimson which finally made the redhead swallow.

Ichigo moaned as the suddenly erotic feeling woke him up to his current reality. Renji wasted no time in taking him in deep, sucking and swallowing and humming lightly to let the vibrations create the sensations he knew would help put Ichigo over the edge quickly. Renji didn't plan to prolong this – this was Ichigo's wake up call, and he wanted his lover awake right then.

"Renji! Wh- uh… what's- ungh!"

The redhead didn't pause in his endeavors to make Ichigo come quickly. If anything, Renji intensified his humming

By now, Ichigo was bucking his hips upwards off the bed, but the redhead kept him in check by keeping his hands on his hips, using his own body to keep the smaller man down.

"Ren… gonna come- ah!"

Ichigo grasped the hair in his hands with force making Renji wince for a second but he concentrated on milking every last drop of his lover's cum as the hotness shot into his mouth. Normally letting the creamy liquid ooze out of his mouth as an enticement for further sexual play, this time Renji did the opposite by not losing one drop so Ichigo could be clean and ready to start his special day.

Once brown eyes were able to look down at the burgundy ones waiting for attention, only then did Renji release the softening member from his mouth. "Good morning, birthday boy."

The redhead's smile was the slickest mix of humor and sexy Ichigo had ever seen and he felt like he had gotten his birthday wish already. "Wow. By far, the best wake up call. Ever." He pulled Renji's face towards his own so he could give him the most heartfelt kiss he could muster with the limited about of brain cells functioning after the surprise orgasm.

"Hey, come on. I have a surprise for you." Renji lifted himself off the bed and reached his hand down to help Ichigo up as well.

"Wasn't that it?" Ichigo grinned as he looked for something to put on. He grabbed the pair of sweatpants that were lying on top of the hamper basket and pulled them on quickly before walking out of the room with the redhead.

Renji looked over his shoulder as he led Ichigo into the kitchen. "That's just the appetizer if you play your cards right today, Ichi."

Ichigo laughed at Renji's playfulness as he came up behind the taller man to embrace him, pressing his chest into the redhead's back. He kept his arms low around the waist as he tightened the hug.

Renji didn't turn around to acknowledge it, but he stopped what he was doing to absorb the sentiment and to keep the emotion welling inside him in check. He tried to lighten the mood by getting back to the daily tasks at hand. "Want some coffee, Ichi?"

The shorter male loosened his grip but kept his arms around the redhead. He pressed his forehead into the space between Renji's shoulder blades to reply, "Yeah that sounds great." He then pulled away to seat himself at the dining table. He noticed that the table was fully set with dishes and utensils laid on top of the fancy kind of paper napkins he didn't know he even owned. "You cooked?"

"Don't say it like you're surprised! Hurts my ego." Renji chuckled as he reached for the pot holders to grab the hot pans from the oven. Just then, his cell phone started to ring, so he asked, "Hey Ichi, can you answer that and put it on speaker for me?"

Ichigo started to move towards the ringing device. "Sure. You sure you want to answer it with me around?"

Renji replied easily, "If it's work related, they can't bother me now anyway. I'm off the clock. But, don't say anything." Renji gave him a playful wink.

Ichigo nodded before clicking a few buttons and placing the phone down near the redhead who immediately spoke, "hello?"

"Hello, Renji. Please hold for Kuchiki-san."

_Shit_, he thought. Renji considered dropping the tray of food so he could get to his phone to speak privately, but it was now too late anyway.

"Renji, have I caught you at a bad time."

"Not at all," lied the redhead. "What can I do for you, Byakuya-san?"

"A situation has arisen and I have no choice but to interrupt your vacation to see if you could come to work this evening."

"Byakuya-san, with all due respect, I can tell you right now, my answer is no. And especially tonight; I have very important plans." Renji kept his eyes on Ichigo the whole time so he could convey his sincerity on this point. Ichigo seemed pleased by the redhead's response, but his expression was still a little too neutral for Renji to gauge.

"Renji, I would not call you if I felt it was a matter I could handle without your presence."

Renji asked seriously, "Is this an order?"

There was a pause before the voice spoke. "No, it is not an order, but it is a request. I'm asking this as a persona favor, Renji."

The redhead took a breath but responded quickly, "Any other day, and I'd be more than happy to curtail my time for you, Byakuya-san, but I honestly can't give up my time tonight."

"Renji! It's not Nii-sama's fault!"

"Rukia!" The redhead was surprised to hear his friend's voice cutting in.

Ichigo nearly bit his tongue to stop himself from also voicing his surprise. This was Renji's conversation and they had no idea Renji was with Ichigo anyway.

"It's my fault, Renji. Nii-sama is trying to help me by asking you but I'm the one who should be begging you. You know I've been trying to start my own business throwing corporate event parties, remember?" she asked softly.

"Yeah."

Rukia continued, "As it turns out, Halibel Tia was in town and she was asked to do a private preview for her new leather collection and I told her I could put together a great show for her. I figured it would be such a big opportunity to put together an event here at the Club for my first party!"

"Rukia, I don't see how my being there makes a diff-"

"I figured it wouldn't be a big deal to do the show without you, but it didn't occur to me to tell her you were out! Knowing she would do the show here, Halibel made all the pieces to fit the guys, and of course she made some with your measurements! She just arrived and she's furious that the leather pieces made for you can't be shown! She won't let anyone alter the pieces but her tailors and they don't arrive until just before the show! No one else can fit into the leather designed for you."

The line got quiet before Rukia started up again. "We really didn't want to bother you, but this was my first big break and it's already a disaster! Not only is Halibel never going to use me again, but she's bound to tell all her contacts what a failure I am! Nii-sama- he was trying to cover for me just now… I'm sorry, Renji, but it would really take only two hours. The show is at nine o'clock and you'd have to show up an hour before for the fitting. You don't have to schmooze or anything before or after the show."

Renji bit his lip as he listened to her plea. He really didn't want to say no to Rukia, but there was no way he would let his lifestyle affect his time with Ichigo, especially not on his birthday. He was reluctant to say no but that is what he would do and he figured he would deal with the consequences later. _I'll find a way to make it up to her somehow_.

Just as Renji was about to speak, he saw Ichigo place his thumb over the cell's microphone and whisper, "Tell them you'll call right back."

Renji gave Ichigo a quizzical look but the teen shoved the cell towards Renji's face with an insistent look. So the redhead merely said, "May I think about it and call you right back?" Renji still wasn't sure about Ichigo's actions, but he figured getting off speaker phone was a good enough reason as any to end this call right then.

Rukia's voice seemed to raise an octave. "Really? OK, thanks Renji!"

He hung up the phone as he looked at Ichigo with an odd expression. "What's that about, Ichi? I was trying to pass as gracefully as I could. Now she's got thoughts I might change my mind!"

"That's because I want you to do it."

"Huh?"

"I want you to do this for her."

"Why?"

Ichigo looked at Renji, his expression soft, as he tried to explain himself. "At first, I was going to be furious if you went, but when I realized it was for Rukia, that made it different." He ran his fingers through the short spiky hair as he continued his thoughts. "I haven't talked to her in a few days, and I was thinking it's been a while since we had caught up with each other. She's my friend too, and if this helps her out, I'd like that."

Renji's eyes were still wide with surprise. "But your dinner! And meeting your family tonight."

Ichigo shrugged casually. "Well, she said it'd only be a couple of hours, right? You could meet us at my family's in time for cake and coffee. You'll like dessert." Ichigo rolled his eyes before saying, "My sister makes strawberry shortcake every year."

Renji couldn't help but chuckle at that. His face got serious before asking, "Ichi, are you sure? I have no problem saying no. It's your birthday!"

The shorter male moved closer to the redhead before speaking. "Yeah, and it'll still be my birthday when you get back. Besides, maybe if you do this for Rukia, it'll give us a chance to tell her about us… somehow. You know, in a way you won't get in trouble for it? It'd be nice to have a friend I can talk to about _this_." Ichigo emphasized "this" by gesturing his hand as he waved it between the two of them.

Renji smiled as he grabbed Ichigo by the waist to pull him in for a kiss. Their lips met briefly before he pulled his head back to look into the warm brown eyes. "You're a good friend. She'll have to owe you for this, so maybe we will be able to trust her with _this_." And with that, Renji leaned back in for a kiss to emphasize his point.

As they separated, Ichigo reminded the redhead, "Don't forget to give her the good news so we can eat. I'm starving!"

"Yeah, I guess so." Renji picked up his cell phone and called them back. He got on the line with Rukia to let her know he'd make it for the show, but that he had to be there and gone as quickly as possible.

After her excited cries had settled down, she thanked Renji profusely for his help.

"Hey, Rukia, there is one thing you can do for me."

"Sure, what is it?"

"If any of my clients are there tonight, can you make sure they know I'm not officially on the clock and that I am not 'working'?"

"Sure thing! But honestly, you won't have to see anyone when you get here. You can't be seen once you get into the leather clothes and then you can leave as soon as you're off the catwalk. And if anyone complains that 'the Abarai' disappeared after the show, I'll handle it! As long as Halibel is happy today, that's all that matters. Oh! I gotta tell _her_ the good news!"

Renji laughed at his friend's perky enthusiasm. "Fine, go. So I'll see you tonight. Eight o'clock for the fitting and nine is show time, right?"

"Yeah, though I'm sure a little earlier is better than later so we can make sure the fitting will be perfect, but whatever it takes to get you there is fine by me."

He sighed a little too loudly before stating, "Fine, Rukia. I'll get there a little before eight for the fitting."

"Sounds good." She paused. "Hey, Renji? You've never taken a real vacation before. And you've never missed an opportunity to do something especially for Nii-sama… sounds like we have some catching up to do soon?"

The redhead couldn't help but turn to eye his lover before replying to Rukia. "I was thinking the same thing. We definitely have some catching up to do."

They said their goodbyes and Renji ended the call. Once he hung up, he turned around to look at Ichigo to ask, "So, you ready for your birthday brunch?"

**TBC**

**0000000000000**

**Again, not much happened… sorry about that. **

**I'll try to post the second part as soon as I can.**

**~z.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Title: Bad Romance  
Author:****zealot1138  
Pairing: Renji x Ichigo  
Rating: M (for language, situations, yaoi – angst, romance, sex, fluff)**

**Summary:** AU. Ichigo is so NOT gay, so when he goes to the exclusive bordello Club Sakura, will a certain redhead named Renji make him think twice?

Disclaimer for the entire story: I do NOT own any of these characters from BLEACH which belongs to Tite Kubo et al. Thank you.

_DISCLAIMER: All characters depicted in sexual situations in this post/fanfiction/fanart (including material in the comments) are fictional and are intended to be and considered to be by the author of said material of the legal age of consent in the United States state of California, regardless of what age these characters may be in the material they are derived from._

**Hi all,**

**I am SO thankful to all of you for your comments and support. Hope this lives up to it all!**

**As always, apologies for any major technical errors. I look forward to your comments! ~z.**

**0000000000000**

**Chapter 18**

**0000000000000**

Renji looked at himself in the mirror to make sure his outfit was on properly. The black leather pants fit like a glove – they sat low under his hipbones showing off the tantalizing expanse of flesh men and women love to see exposed from the lower abs to just above the crotch. His rear end was encased in the tight black skin showing off each curvy muscular cheek with the hint of his crack visible at the top of the non-waist line. The arm-length leather gloves began at the wrist and ran past his elbows with a gap at the upper arm sections to showcase his tattoos, held together by the crisscrossing black ties – like an exposed corset for his muscular biceps. Renji had to admit these were definitely tailor made for him and his tattoos.

He adjusted the sleeves to make sure they were on straight, and while he thought it looked good, all he could think was that he was hungry. He didn't want to fill up on food before a fitting, and he was now missing dinner with the Kurosakis. As he checked the time, he realized at this rate, he'd be missing dessert too. It was past nine o'clock but the show was far from starting yet. From what he could tell, guests were still arriving which usually meant there was no way the show would be starting soon.

Renji looked around at his colleagues, the other models for the night, who were all dressed in different styled outfits of leather pants and shorts and accessories of different lengths and styles. They were all stuck in the room until they were set to walk the makeshift runway that had been set up in the backyard.

From what was viewable of the backyard from inside the mansion, Renji could see the party had been set up under a large tent. He thought Rukia had designed an impressive layout. He thought her biggest gaff by far was getting the show started on time. But he cut the negative thoughts short; Renji knew these events never started on time and that it wasn't her fault. He was annoyed at the situation and worried about how late he would be in getting to the Kurosaki Clinic.

He was about to call for Rikichi to see if the young man could get an ETA on show time when he noticed his friends walking towards him.

Yumichika approached first, welcoming him with a hug and a kiss. "Renji! I thought you were on vacation?"

He gave an annoyed look while answering back, "So did I. I'm here just for the show and then I'm out the door."

"Oh? Abarai Renji skipping out on a party intentionally? Must be some vacation!" Shuuhei waggled his eyebrows teasingly.

The redhead smiled slyly but gave away nothing. He really couldn't care less about the party or what anyone thought of him "missing the action." He wanted to be back at Ichigo's side as soon as possible. Renji knew that had it not been Ichigo's urging him to come, he might have left right there and then. "Do you guys know when this thing is starting? It's almost half an hour late!"

Just then, the lights outside in the tents started to dim as the music volume increased dramatically. It was nearly time for Renji and the other of Byakuya's boys to walk the runway.

As he and the others walked the secluded pathway to the backstage area in the giant tented party area outside, Renji decided that now that he was here, he would give it his all. When he did anything, his impeccable work ethics always shined through. Renji's hair had been left loose and long but been ironed to a glossy slickness that made it look wet and it stayed in place as he strutted down the narrow catwalk, matching his footfalls to the appropriate beats of the music.

Renji had done this often enough and had even been approached to model, but he could never afford the public exposure of modeling with his life working at the Sakura Club. Through it all, he'd mastered his "model face." It made him want to crack up every time he'd look in the mirror when he'd done on the mask, but for once, it wasn't amusing; he wanted to do the job and get out immediately.

The show was scheduled to be as short as promised. Because there were enough bodies to model, there were no costume changes and the show's length was the equivalent of a dance remix of one song.

He reached the end of the runway and paused for the photo ops, making sure to strike a pose from corner to corner, allowing them the necessary angle shots. Before turning to walk away, he parted his lips and seductively wetted his lips, giving his best come-fuck-me look which made the flashbulbs fire off even more furiously. He returned down the catwalk to disappear into the wings to wait backstage. Once there, he stood off to the side so he could watch the other Club boys walking through as well. Each man wore not only a different style but a different length in the leather gear, another reason he could appreciate the necessity of his participation.

Renji shook his head in appreciation as he watched Yumichika work it in the black mini-skirted kilt that was paired with a crisp white button-down silk shirt that was tied at the waist, showing off his toned midriff. It was paired with thigh-high black leather boots and Renji imagined that Ikkaku was lurking around the perimeter not wanting to miss this sight.

Shuuhei wore nothing but nicely tailored blue-black leather trousers and his usual choker and armband; the look suited him well. Grimm wore the trendy man-skirt kilt and his trademark wide-toothed maniacal grin – all of which worked due to his testosterone heavy personality. And Izuru wore tight cut-off leather shorts that showed all lot of butt-cheek and it was paired with a leather half-tank that showed off his slim toned torso.

Renji watched the last few guys take their turns which meant the final walk with the designer and then he would be done.

Once Izuru came backstage, the group of guys reassembled before take the runway for a final walk. Renji waited to bring up the rear with Halibel. He walked the catwalk at her side, clapping along with the audience and the models on the runway flanking them.

When she took her final bow, Renji and the others followed her retreating back all the way off and back into the comforts of being backstage. Once they were settled and congratulating one another for a job well done, Halibel turned to give Renji a hug and a kiss. She kissed him on each cheek and said, "Thank you! It wouldn't have been the same without you!"

Renji gave her a sincere smile before replying, "You're welcome. Glad I could do it." And he realized that he meant it.

Just then a tiny brunette cut through the crowd of bodies to grasp the tall redhead by the waist. "Renji! Thank you for doing this!"

He reached down to hug Rukia and he wanted to tease her by ruffling her hair, but she instantly reacted by dodging the hand and giving a glare. "Don't you dare! It took over an hour to get this done!"

Halibel hugged the petite brunette as well. "Thank you, Rukia. You did a wonderful job! The showing was great and you got Renji here after all. Oh, excuse me while I talk business with some of the guests. Thanks again Renji." She blew them a kiss before walking away to mingle.

Rukia looked up at the taller man before asking, "I don't know how to thank you for changing your mind on doing this!"

Renji looked at her before stating quietly, "I'm not the one you should be thanking."

"Oh? What's going on, Renji? Part of our whole desperate need to catch up?"

Renji nodded emphatically. He was tempted to give her a quick rundown but knew it wasn't the place and definitely not the time so he instead leaned down to give her a peck to say goodbye. "I have to go, but I will explain everything to you soon."

"I can't believe you're going to miss the party, too! But, OK. Let's get together sooner than later, alright?"

"Definitely." As Renji started to straighten himself up after kissing Rukia on the cheek, he heard a click and felt a tug at the leather collar he was still wearing.

"Caught 'cha!"

Renji spun around to see the silver haired fox eyed face he was rarely fond of ever seeing. However, Ichimaru now had in his hands a silver chain that the redhead realized extended to the leather collar on his neck.

Before he could react at all to Ichimaru's presence and what he had done, Gin merely looked past Renji and held out the chain saying, "I got yer stray for ya, Sou-kun."

Renji turned to glance over his shoulder, eyes wide in shock. Sure enough, there stood his patron, Aizen Sousuke. "Thank you, Gin. My, my, that is a good look on you, Abarai-kun. I am glad Tia was able to fashion this silver chain for me to match that collar. The accessories suit you very nicely."

Rukia greeted the men politely. "Good evening, Aizen-san, Ichimaru-san." Out of respect for her brother and knowing these men were VIPs to the Club, she turned to Renji and excused herself. She knew that the redhead would have to deal with his number one client.

Renji would have preferred that Rukia stay on, to act as a legitimate source of interference for him, but he knew that would be against the Club's etiquette. Instead, he nodded and watched her leave before refocusing his attention.

"Aizen-san, I thought you were in Germany? I wasn't aware you were in town." Renji tried to keep his voice as neutral as possible. He didn't want to show the shock and sense of dread he was feeling. His question should be posed as one of pleasant surprise and not the unpleasant fear that was tying his stomach into knots.

Aizen merely smiled at the redhead before taking the chain firmly in his hand away from Gin. "This was an unplanned excursion. Tia had the opportunity to be here and I thought this would be an ideal showcase for her latest collection. They are exquisite, are they not?" Aizen kept one hand wrapped around the silver chain but moved his other to palm Renji's firm rear end. He squeezed a butt cheek and then patted it softly, for show.

Renji gulped and tried not to look too nervous before speaking again. "So, her collection is an investment of yours, Aizen-san?"

"More than an investment; I am adding her designer label to one of the fashion divisions under Muguet. Her talents will suit a smaller clientele, but considering they are of the incredibly wealthy and powerful, I think it'll be a profitable division. Plus, it will provide me with some personal pleasures so I see only the benefit in this new endeavor." Aizen pulled Renji in with a soft yank of the chain and he breathed in the redhead's hair. Renji froze as he allowed Aizen to do as he pleases, hoping that no resistance will be the easiest way for him to get the older man to leave.

Renji didn't want to ask, afraid of the answer, but he knew he had to know sooner than later, "Will you be staying for the evening, Aizen-san?"

Aizen rested his chin on top of Renji's shoulder to speak softly into his ear, "No. I merely stopped by to pick up Tia so we can return to Munich together. In fact, our plane is waiting for us. Isn't that right, Gin?"

"Yah. Though, I'm still thinkin' that I should bring along my pet, neh, Izuru?" Gin had his hand on Kira's chin, face pulled in close for a kiss. The blonde had his usual stoic expression; one that gave away neither happiness nor any kind of readable expression.

Aizen then said, "Perhaps another time, Gin. This was not to be a social call anyway. Renji, will you walk with me to our car?"

Renji always found the politesse somewhat more insulting than a direct order would have been. The false courtesy felt insincere and he disliked that feeling it evoked, but of course he said only, "My pleasure, Aizen-san."

However, if Aizen really was leaving right then, Renji couldn't have asked for anything better. He would do what he could to escort the man out of the Club, which would mean his being out of the country, as soon as possible. The redhead was losing precious minutes as it was.

Renji tried to estimate how much time had passed since he stepped out on the runway until the minute Gin had attached that damned chain to his neck collar. He figured at its best, it hadn't quite hit half past ten o'clock, but it was hard to gauge. Renji didn't have his cell phone on him yet since it was still in the makeshift dressing room along with his change of clothes, and the party tent had no clocks. He considered trying to glance at Aizen's wrist to check the time on his timepiece, but the dim lighting made it impossible to read the time without drawing attention to himself. All Renji could think was, _Ichigo must be furious_.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ichigo drove home from his family clinic slowly fuming. He knew there was no way Renji would have shown up on time, but he hadn't doubted that Renji would appear. But by the time it rolled around to eleven o'clock, Ichigo had gotten tired of making up excuses to his family as to why his new friend was late.

He had known he wanted them to meet Renji. He wasn't sure he was ready to admit that he was in a relationship with another man, let alone to a man who made a living of sleeping with other men. But Ichigo knew the first step of import was for his family to meet Renji.

Ichigo and Renji had even chosen a generic enough job description for Renji's lifestyle: consultant. Apparently, it was the label of choice for the B&B when escorting their high-profile clientele to any public functions in case they were asked what line of work they were in. The redhead claimed to have used the labels of image consultant down to herbal tea specialist which he thought would make people laugh as much as he did, but everyone took him seriously and treated him with respect. Apparently, that was the level of clientele Renji spent his time with.

Ichigo drove down his street and as he approached the apartment building, a small part of him wished that Renji's car would be sitting out front. However, as he neared, he saw it was empty out front. Ichigo parked and retrieved the box of leftover cake from the passenger seat before locking the doors.

He quickly entered the apartment, flipping on lights and then heading to the kitchen to put the cake away. Without thinking about it, Ichigo looked at the clock and saw it was approaching eleven o'clock. His birthday had come and was about to be gone and it was not how he had envisioned his day ending, especially after the welcoming surprise he'd received from Renji that very morning.

Ichigo didn't hesitate once he decided he knew what he would do. He rushed into the bedroom and looked through the duffel bag Renji had brought with him. He grabbed one of the car vouchers he had used to visit the redhead and he pulled out his cell phone to call the number.

"Yeah, I need a car to the Sakura Club right away? Last name is Kurosaki. First name- Yeah, that's right. Yeah, it really is Ichigo. Look, could you tell me how soon the car will be here? OK, great. Thanks."

xxxxxxxxxxx

At that hour, with no traffic, the town car arrived sooner than expected and Ichigo sat nervously as he was driven to the Club. His leg twitched nervously as he tried to take calming deep breaths.

He knew this was totally against everything that was appropriate for Renji and that this breach in protocol could affect his livelihood, but Ichigo didn't care at this point. He had given up time on his birthday thinking it would allow Renji to be able to juggle the time he had to give to his job along with the time he'd spend with Ichigo. But if the redhead couldn't get out of something even on Ichigo's birthday, he knew the two halves couldn't coexist after all.

There had to be a decision made and that night was as good as any. And if Ichigo's appearance at the Club would cause the kind of ruckus he could only imagine, it may force Renji to decide on what he wants. Ichigo knew which choice he hoped the redhead would make but he wasn't confident if that is what he would choose. However, it had to be done, one way or the other. And the sooner Ichigo knew, the better, he thought.

Ichigo waited until the car checked in with security and pulled past the security shack. He was afraid he would get caught not being on any kind of Guest List, but whatever he had from Renji's stash of guest vouchers seemed to get him in without questions. Once the car started to slow down as it approached the main entrance, Ichigo told the driver to stop anywhere so he could hop out.

Ichigo was surprised by the number of luxury cars crowding the expansive driveway. Clearly, the event was still going strong, and he wasn't sure if he'd get in and find Renji in the massive estate, but he figured he'd follow his instincts and let it lead him.

As he was closing the distance towards the front door, a familiar voice called out to him.

"Oi! Ichigo? Is that you?" Ikkaku hurried over and confronted the young man. He lowered his voice before saying, "Renji didn't tell me you were comin'. Are ya supposed ta be here? This is serious VIPs only tonight." He gave him a quizzical eye waiting for a response.

Ichigo looked past Ikkaku, trying to keep his eye on the front door. "Where is he?"

Ikkaku shook his head. "I expected as much. Yer not even supposed ta be here, are ya?" He put a friendly hand on the lad's shoulder to say, "Come on, let's get ya outta here b'fore ya get him and me in trouble."

Ichigo lowered his gaze but didn't budge an inch. "I'm not leaving here without Renji. Where is he?"

Ikkaku's eyebrows shot up in surprise. He didn't expect to find the youth to put up any kind of resistance. His mood immediately became serious as he realized he may have to enforce himself in this situation. "Ichigo. Ya need to leave _**now**_. I'll tell him you came by, but ya can't be here. Ya know that."

Ichigo kept his head lowered, eyes shielded by his bangs. "So, there's no way you'll let me past, Ikkaku?"

"Kid, this is my job. There's no way in Hel-" Ikkaku's sentence was cut short as he took a fist to his jaw.

Ichigo had pulled a fast punch on the unsuspecting security guard and he bolted for the front door as soon as he got his opening. He knew he'd only have a moment before the bald-headed guard would be right on top of him so he sprinted without looking behind.

Ikkaku stood still for a moment, hand on jaw, stunned more by shock than any real damage. If anything, his ego was definitely bruised. He wouldn't be able to live it down knowing a kid took him by surprise. He quickly regained his focus and took off after Ichigo.

Ichigo knew he was being followed but he was close to the front door. He was hoping luck would be on his side and that it was unlocked when the door started to open as people were exiting. He was starting to congratulate himself on his lucky moment when he recognized the tall redhead walking out, bare-chested and held by a chain that connected to a black choker. _Is that a leash?_

Ichigo stopped short as he neared the group that had now fully exited the front door. Renji was smiling at the man holding the length of chain but as he turned to continue walking away from the mansion, he too stopped dead in his tracks at the sight in front of him. "Ichigo!?"

At that moment, Ikkaku had caught up with him and immediately tackled him down. He handcuffed Ichigo and then pulled him up roughly to his feet as the group with Renji approached.

Ichigo hardly felt the tackle or getting manhandled by Ikkaku as he kept his focus on his lover. His eyes softened as he locked his gaze with burgundy ones, but they hardened immediately when he saw the tall brunette yank on the chain.

The pull sent Renji flying backward into the brunette's chest. He then placed his arm around Renji's chest while cupping his face with a hand. He put his lips close to the redhead's ear before speaking at a normal volume, "So, this is your _distraction_, neh Abarai-kun?"

Renji tried to turn his head away but he felt the grip on his chin tighten so he stopped. He normally would have answered Aizen but he chose not to assert or deny the question.

Aizen watched as the orange-haired young man gave him a very cold glare. He looked him over before smiling as he whispered to Renji, "You have acquired a good eye at picking out your entertainment. He is a nice choice, Abarai-kun."

Ichigo felt the anger building up within him, but he was held firmly in check by Ikkaku's rough hands. He instead tried to focus on Renji, trying to plead with the redhead with his eyes.

Renji was torn by what was happening; it was easily the worst scenario he could have imagined at this point in his life. He didn't want Aizen to know anything more about Ichigo than he already did. And now everyone would know that he was involved with someone who was not a client and that it was a serious relationship.

While Renji's mind was reeling with different thoughts, one voice cut through sharply.

"Quit, Renji."

The redhead looked at Ichigo who had uttered the words so simply, it made his heart ache. He had never felt the weight of a decision feel as heavy as it did, even when compared to the first time he chose to enter this lifestyle. Hearing Ichigo ask it of him gave it more weight than he could have imagined.

Ichimaru merely chuckled at the sight before him while Izuru looked quieter than usual. His sad eyes looked from the orange-haired young man to his friend but he kept silent.

Suddenly, their group was joined by Byakuya and Kenpachi. The head of the Club looked at the group with his eyes landing lastly on the unwelcomed figure. "What is the situation here?"

Ikkaku spoke up but directed himself more towards his supervisor than the club owner. "I caught him trespassing. But he didn't get past the driveway."

Byakuya kept a cool eye as he glanced from orange head to red before stating, "And how did he manage to get past the security check point?"

Surprising everyone, Kenpachi stepped up to ask, "This doesn't seem like something that you're going to press charges on, are you Kucihiki?"

Byakuya looked at the giant security guard for a moment but answered, "No, but the sooner this is resolved, the better."

Kenpachi moved towards Ichigo as he said, "Since this is a security breach, allow me to handle this." He grabbed Ichigo by the shoulder before turning around to address the group, "Unless you have a problem with that?"

Byakuya merely waved his hand before turning around to head back into the House. "Very well. I leave this matter to you, Zaraki. Good evening, gentlemen." Before walking away yet without turning around, he stated, "Renji, please see me before night's end." And with that, he walked back inside.

Renji watched as Kenpachi and Ikkaku led Ichigo away. The brown eyes had held firm onto his own but fell downward once Kenpachi moved towards the smaller man and the trio walked away.

The redhead wanted to follow but he stayed glued to the spot as Aizen eventually loosened his grip. He had no idea what his patron was planning to do now that he knew fully about Ichigo.

"This is far enough, Abarai-kun. Gin and I can find our car from here." Aizen unclipped the silver chain from the collar and he stepped away from Renji.

Renji blinked in surprise. He didn't expect Aizen to carry on as if nothing had happened. "You- you're returning to Germany as planned, Taichou?"

"Oh? Did you think this would change my plans?" Aizen smiled as he leaned in towards the redhead to say, "I have a master plan. I do not change my course because of minor distractions, Abarai-kun. Come, kiss me goodbye, till I see you next."

Renji moved in to offer a polite goodbye kiss. He wasn't sure what kind he'd get in return, but Aizen kept it simple with a little bit of tongue, but nothing obscene or possessive. They pulled apart just as Gin pulled away from having deep-throated Izuru without a hint of embarrassment on the part of the former; the latter blushed but said only, "Farewell, Ichimaru-san."

Aizen turned to his associate saying, "Let us take our leave, Gin. Tia should be at the airport by now."

"Sure, sure. Be a good boy nah, Izuru!" Gin smiled and then turned his gaze at Renji. "Not sure ya'll listen to that advice, neh, Abarai?" He gave his silly wave and walked away with Aizen.

Renji felt rooted to the spot. He felt sick to his stomach and was frozen with uncertainty. He had no idea what would happen to Ichigo and yet he still had to deal with Byakuya. He couldn't decide which part of his life to handle first.

"Renji?" Izuru spoke and the put his arm around the redhead's shoulders. "Let's get you changed out of these and get you to Byakuya's office. I think you have some important things to discuss with him, yes?"

These words broke the spell that had made Renji indecisive. He squeezed the blonde's hand gratefully. "Thanks, Izuru. You're right. I do have some decisions to make." The two men walked back into the mansion together.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Kenpachi kept his hand on Ichigo's shoulder as Ikkaku brought up the rear. The tall man didn't even look over when he asked his subordinate, "You gonna need ice for that jaw, Ikkaku?"

The bald-headed man blushed furiously but replied as calmly as possible, "I'm fine, sir. Dunno what yer referrin' to."

The giant man barked out a laugh before it dissolved into a chuckle. "Ichigo, I don't know what you were thinking coming here, but ya got guts. Maybe not smarts, but you've got heart."

He motioned to Ikkaku for the keys to the handcuffs and he freed the shorter man from the metal bindings.

Once his wrists were un-cuffed, Ichigo started to rub at them before he finally looked up to eye the men he was with. He said nothing as he waited to see what they were planning for him. He'd never been handcuffed before, and he had never been arrested. He wasn't sure what it meant to trespass on private property and he wasn't sure what would happen if Byakuya were to press charges.

"Ikkaku, drive him home."

Ikkaku's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Zaraki-san! Really?" He then mumbled, "Also, chauffeuring isn't in my job description."

The giant man gave his subordinate a wild-eyed gaze which immediately shut him up. He straightened up and merely nodded his acquiescence. Kenpachi then turned to Ichigo. "Hang in there, kid. Won't seem so bad when the night is over."

Ichigo was annoyed by the optimistic sentiment that he felt was baseless in light of the current situation. However, he was grateful for the reprieve and nodded in acknowledgment. "Thanks, Kenpachi."

Kenpachi gave the short orange haired man a solid whack on the back before reaching into his suit pocket for a set of car keys. He tossed it to Ikkaku without a word but he caught it with ease.

When the baldheaded man looked at the keys his jaw dropped. "Zaraki-san! You want me to take your car?"

"What's wrong with my car?"

"It's a Ferrari F50! It costs more than my yearly salary. What if I get into an accident with it or something?"

Kenpachi eyed his subordinate before shrugging. "So, don't get into one. Now go."

"Yes, sir." Ikkaku looked at Ichigo before asking, "Ya gonna be good, or do I need ta restrain ya again?"

Ichigo shook his head. "Nah, I'll follow you." He paused. "And I'm sorry I hit you. I didn't mean to…"

Ikkaku harrumphed in annoyance. "Tch. I'm more annoyed at myself fer lettin' ya get me at all. Just proves I've gotten too soft since I knew ya."

They finally reached the cherry red sports car. Ikkaku gulped before getting in. He waited until Ichigo was in and buckled up before he did the same for himself. He started the car and tried to breathe in the engine's sounds and throttle. Ikkaku then put the car into gear as he started to drive it away out of the compound.

"Yer gonna have to give me the play-by-play on how to get to yer place."

Ichigo nodded. "Sure. But why are you driving so slowly? You're not even at speed limit?"

"Shaddup!" Ikkaku's voice squeaked as he continued, "I can't afford to bring this car back with even a scratch! So I'mma drive it the way I need ta get ya home and then this back to Zaraki without a single mark on it."

Ichigo couldn't help but crack a smile at the man's fear and awe of the giant Zaraki. However, on the slow drive home, his thoughts floated back to seeing Renji clad in that exotic leather getup. But the image that was most disturbing and hurtful was seeing the man who held his arm possessively around the redhead. No names were said, but he had no doubt the man was the mysterious "Taichou" that was Renji's number one patron.

Not only was the man wealthy and powerful, he was young and handsome; attributes Ichigo hadn't thought would be so abundant in one man, let alone the man who had been Renji's _first_ _everything_ of importance.

He grimaced at the thought of seeing Renji in that man's embrace as he tried to keep his mind from wandering into other images he didn't want to envision. He closed his eyes and inhaled sharply as he tried to clear his head.

As they turned down Ichigo's street, he sat up to instruct Ikkaku where to stop. "It's just a few places down. You can stop behind that car." Ichigo had to look closer as he eyed the car that was parked in front of his building.

The Ferrari stopped several feet away behind a dark grey Audi. Ichigo hurried out of the red sports car to see if it was what he hoped.

Sure enough, once he had stepped out, the driver's side door of the A5 opened up. Renji stepped out wearing a black sweater over black jeans. Ichigo approached him somewhat cautiously, not sure if Renji was there out of joy or out of anger at him for having intruded upon his life.

"Ichi… are you ok? I heard they didn't press charges, but no one knew where you went. I was hoping you would be sent home."

Ichigo moved up closer to the redhead. "I'm fine. Kenpachi was… he's a good guy."

Renji nodded. "Yeah, he is. I'm glad you're OK, Ichi. I can't believe you did that! What were you thinking?!"

"I guess I wasn't thinking. When you didn't show up, I just… why didn't you make it back in time for dessert?"

Renji grew silent before he replied, "Yeah, I'm sorry about that, Ichi. The show started late and then…"

"It's him, isn't it? He's your 'Taichou'?"

Renji nodded slowly. "He showed up unexpectedly. The good part was he only came in for the show. He'd going back to Germany tonight, so I was walking him out, but he would get caught up saying goodbye to someone every few feet. We were walking to their cars when we saw you."

"Ah," acknowledged Ichigo. He stayed quiet a moment before he recalled, "Did Byakuya give you hell about me showing up?"

Renji gave him a small smile and said, "Nope."

Ichigo blinked in shock. "Really? I thought he might say something about how he regretted letting Rukia talk him into doing me a favor for Keigo and all that. At least that's the impression I got of him from all of Rukia's 'Nii-sama' stories."

Renji answered back, "No, you're right. He probably would have said that, but I'm not sure I'll be hearing it for a while."

Ichigo cocked an eyebrow in confusion at the tall redhead. "What do you mean? Did you see him? I heard him say he wanted to talk to you. I felt bad that you'd get busted because of me."

"I left him a letter. I'm guessing he'll call me in a day or so to discuss my terms." Renji walked up to stand closer to Ichigo. He reached out to place his hands on either side of his face. Ichigo settled himself in contentedly as he waited for the redhead to continue. Burgundy eyes looked down into waiting brown orbs before he spoke, "I quit, Ichi."

Eyes went wide, full of surprise, as the enormity of those two words hit Ichigo. "Seriously? You quit? Just like that?"

"Yeah. I'll be honest; I'm not sure how I feel about it. It was a really tough thing to decide. But watching you taken away and me feeling helpless to do the right thing… I couldn't take it anymore. If that is going to keep me away from you, I don't want it anymore." He pulled Ichigo's face closer. "I don't need it so long as you're with me."

At this, Ichigo threw himself at Renji and reached up to kiss him. Their mouths crashed into one another as lips pressed together with tongues pushing in for access to taste the other. For once, Ichigo's desire for dominance was given and Renji let himself be swept up by his younger lover's passion.

The kiss was long and deep and passionate, the only thing pulling the two apart was the loud cough directed at them. They turned to remember that they were not alone.

"Ikkaku! Sorry about that." Renji looked slightly sheepish having forgotten that they were being rather sentimental out in the open in front of someone.

"Gah, 's 'bout time you two figured out what yer gonna do. I guess I'll have to tell Yumi the bad news you won't be around anymore, eh?"

Renji's gut tightened for a moment. He had forgotten that he would probably never see his friends the way he used to, but he knew the ones he was closest to would make time for him and would also welcome his relationship with Ichigo. "Yeah, tell him to make time to visit on his day off."

Ikkaku gave the pair a mock salute before getting back into the Ferrari. "Later you two… and good luck, eh?"

Ichigo waved with one hand, the other resting comfortably on the redhead's waist. "Thanks, Ikkaku. And thank Kenpachi again."

Renji elbowed Ichigo in the ribs lightly, jokingly saying, "Don't be so quick to thank that man just yet, Ichi. Knowing him, he'll still call me to spar and he probably will want you to join next time."

Ichigo looked up at Renji with smiling eyes. "As long as it's us versus him, I've no problem with that."

As Ikkaku drove away, he couldn't help but look in the rear view mirror to watch the pair lean towards each other for another kiss.

He shook his head in amusement and honestly wishing them well, thought to himself, _I hope those two make it._

**TBC**

* * *

**All I can say is that it was really hard finishing up this chapter, even though I knew what was supposed to happen!**

**I hope you liked it. And yes, there is a bit more to come, but we are close to the end.**

**Thanks!!! ~z.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Title: Bad Romance  
Author:****zealot1138  
Pairing: Renji x Ichigo  
Rating: M (for language, situations, yaoi – angst, romance, sex, fluff)**

**Summary:** AU. Ichigo is so NOT gay, so when he goes to the exclusive bordello Club Sakura, will a certain redhead named Renji make him think twice?

Disclaimer for the entire story: I do NOT own any of these characters from BLEACH which belongs to Tite Kubo et al. Thank you.

_DISCLAIMER: All characters depicted in sexual situations in this post/fanfiction/fanart (including material in the comments) are fictional and are intended to be and considered to be by the author of said material of the legal age of consent in the United States state of California, regardless of what age these characters may be in the material they are derived from._

**Hi,**

**Wow, thanks for the amazing feedback, especially for Ch. 18! **

**Also, I can't take all the credit for Renji's amazing outfits. x3**

**I've gotten a lot of inspiration over time from a lot of great fan art. In fact, I am planning to make a viewable album of images related to this story. I'll debut a link probably with the last chapter (we'll see how much I get done).**

**I am not sure this was a necessary chapter, but I hope you'll find something of relevance here (since there were some points I wanted to convey).**

**As always, apologies for any major technical errors. I've gone through it only once. **

**I look forward to your comments! ~z.**

**0000000000000**

**Chapter 19**

**0000000000000**

Renji and Ichigo walked into the small apartment hand in hand with Ichigo leading the way. The redhead had never felt the younger man taking charge like before, where even the act of walking was being forced by the shorter male. But Renji felt so relieved by his decision to change his life for the sake of his young lover and so pleased to see Ichigo's own satisfaction, he was happy to follow along.

Ichigo unlocked the front door quickly and continued to lead the way towards the bedroom without the aid of turning on the lights. Familiarity let him pass through the obstacles of furniture without hesitation while keeping the redhead clear of hindrances as well. Quickly arriving at the desired destination, he stopped then turned around to face the taller man.

Ichigo's hands moved under the redhead's sweater, pushing the fabric upwards off the torso, hands skimming roughly over tattooed skin, purposefully brushing over sensitive nipples with extra pressure. Renji's breath hitched at the contact, head tipping backwards reactively. As the sweater started to amass around his neck, he moved his arms around to help Ichigo pull the garment off. Renji reached out to disrobe the shorter body in front of him but was surprised by the firm hands that gripped his wrists from moving further. With the moonlight, even in the darkness Renji could see the intense expression on Ichigo's face. He didn't utter a word, but merely shook his head slowly, a clear message that the redhead shouldn't do anything further; Ichigo was in charge.

Renji wasn't expecting this, but he was clearly enjoying this aggressive Ichigo and he was more than willing to comply with his lover's dominance. The redhead relaxed his arms and Ichigo helped him lower his arms to his side. Only then did the younger male reach forward to loosen the black jeans off the taller man's figure. Renji stood still, trying not to lose his balance or his mind as the smaller hands once again ran roughly down the sides of his legs, pushing the material too slowly for the redhead's liking. But he continued to do nothing, allowing Ichigo to maintain full control.

The act was teasing and Renji wanted to touch his lover. As he moved his hands forward to try and grab Ichigo by the shoulders, the head of coarse orange spikes nestled in under Renji's chin as the mouth clamped onto skin, sucking in, leaving a mark. Renji inhaled sharply at the contact and heard the words, "Don't do anything" spoken breathily against his neck.

Burgundy eyes went wide when he was suddenly being ushered towards the bed. Ichigo rested his hands on the tattooed chest, pushing the taller man onto his back. Once he straddled himself over the hips of his naked lover, Ichigo started to pull his shirt off, tossing it carelessly to the floor. He kept his gaze firmly locked onto Renji's, his face a mix of desire and determination. Renji looked up to drink in this image of the man he'd changed his life for, thoroughly in awe of being given this new facet he hadn't known about Ichigo. In the dark room enhanced by the pale moonlight, brown eyes hidden in shadow, Ichigo's face and his entire body seemed to cast a smooth grayish alabaster sheen, skin so pale it seemed almost translucent.

Renji watched as Ichigo moved lower down his body, orange spiky hair moving towards the erection that was aching for release. "Ichi- nngh!" Renji's words and thoughts cut short as he felt teeth and lips graze a little too roughly down his shaft. He bucked upwards only to feel the sensitive head hit the back of Ichigo's throat. He immediately regretted it, wondering if he'd jerked too hard for the younger male but then he felt his cock being swallowed whole yet again, the warm wet mouth moving up and down, deeper than he'd ever felt from his young lover before.

The redhead gasped in pleasure and shock as he wondered what had come over Ichigo. He'd never been so aggressive in the bedroom before. Renji had always wanted to spice up their lovemaking with occasional roughness, but he had planned to take it slowly with his novice lover so as not to scare him. And yet, Ichigo was clearly using all of his recent experiences plus some instinct on what to do to elicit pleasure from the man writhing beneath him.

Renji grasped the head of hair bobbing up and down his cock as he tried to concentrate. He didn't want to come yet, and he had a feeling his lover wouldn't want him to either.

Sure enough, once the redhead's breathing started to become harsher, Ichigo pulled up suddenly. "Not yet," was all he said. He then leaned over as he reached for the bottle in the nightstand. Once he retrieved the bottle, he pulled himself back to sit up on his haunches again, positioned in-between the redhead's long legs.

Ichigo was bare-chested but Renji noticed he was still wearing his pants. He put the bottle down by his knees, and only then did Ichigo started to undo his pants. He unbuckled his belt, undid the button and started to unzip the fly. He then pushed the garment down past his thighs, releasing his own hard erection to the cool night air.

Without bothering to remove his pants, Ichigo then handled the bottle and uncapped the top and poured some of the liquid into his open palm. Ichigo then tossed it aside so he could lubricate two fingers, all the while keeping his eyes on the man beneath him. Once his right hand's fingers were lubricated, he used the other palm to coat his throbbing cock. He leaned forward as he started to move his fingers towards Renji's entrance while using his other hand to bring the redhead's leg upwards into the crook of his arm.

Two fingers entered without hesitation. Renji thrust his head back at the intrusion which was soon being worked back and forth prepping him. Renji's hands started to fist the sheets below as he started to writhe as Ichigo pushed in a third finger, pumping his hand back and forth.

Renji started to pant harder, waiting, wanting Ichigo to take him then.

As the fingers slid out, he opened his eyes to look at his lover waiting to enter him, cock poking teasingly at his now ready hole.

"Ren, I don't want anyone else touching you here." Ichigo pushed just the head of his cock into Renji.

The redhead grunted slightly, not at the object entering him, but the fact it was just barely there, when he wanted it all inside of him right away. "OK, Ichi…" He nodded as he bit his lower lip waiting for what's to come.

"Mine." At the word, Ichigo thrust his hip forward, pushing into the redhead.

"Gah!" Renji gasped loudly, head hitting the mattress as he took Ichigo in. With a couple more thrusts, Ichigo was pushing to the hilt, long leg now draped over his shoulder.

He pushed forward, leaning over the tattooed figure, pressing the redhead's leg against his own chest. Renji felt every thrust deeper and stronger than he'd ever felt from Ichigo before. Ichigo brought his lips down to smash against Renji's, teeth clacking with saliva hitting all areas in and around their mouths.

Both men started to breathe heavier and faster, working themselves towards release. Renji wondered if Ichigo was close as he was ready to reach his orgasm. "Ichi- I'm almost… are you?" he asked between pants.

At this, Ichigo started to buck erratically as he released his cum into the redhead. Renji's eyes widened as he felt the warmth spreading inside of him. He was surprised because he and Ichigo were always so verbal about when they were close so they could always try and satisfy the other, doing their best to come together.

Ichigo pulled out quickly, cum still leaking from his softening cock. "Not yet… for you… Ren." Ichigo then wrapped his hand around his own cock, milking the last drops of cream liquid into his hand. He also fingered the drops that were leaking out of the redhead. He then started to smooth the warm but quickly cooling cum on Renji's erection, stroking up and down the shaft from tip to base.

Renji watched mesmerized at Ichigo wondering what was going through the younger man's head. Once he was done fully coating the redhead's cock, Ichigo shed the rest of his pants and threw them off the bed. He then worked himself over the redhead to line up his entrance over the tip of Renji's erection.

Ichigo's eyes softened the heat and exertion also making the paleness disappear from his flesh, making him seem more like his usual self. He then spoke, "Just as before, I've always been yours, but I'm glad that tonight, we're both here for each other." Ichigo reached his hand behind him to grab Renji's cock to guide himself down onto the redhead fully.

Renji relished the feeling surrounding his erection as the heat and tightness enveloped his senses. Once Ichigo was down, he waited for the young man to adjust. Renji knew this wouldn't take long, and he didn't need it to. He had what he knew Ichigo wanted to give and what he wanted from him. "I love you, Ichigo."

Ichigo merely smiled before saying, "Move."

Renji thrust his hips upwards so quickly he caught Ichigo by surprise. The smaller man's head snapped backwards as he reveled in the sharpness he felt within him. But as Renji continued to move by bucking his hips, Ichigo worked to find the rhythm so that he complemented the movements by moving in the opposite direction.

Once their thrusting was in unison, Renji felt himself nearing his climax. He looked down to see Ichigo's own erection had returned and he reached out to help relieve his lover once more. Ichigo wrapped his hand over Renji's and they both worked his cock with quick movements reaching their release quickly.

Renji bucked upwards as he unloaded into Ichigo as he felt his lover's own hotness spurting over his abdomen, cum trailing its way down over both their hands and landing on the redhead beneath.

Ichigo collapsed forward, lying unceremoniously on top of Renji, head resting in the crook of the redhead's neck. Both were sweaty but Ichigo pressed his lips against the pattern of inky lines on the throat to leave a kiss. "I love you, Renji."

Renji wrapped strong tattooed arms around the body resting on his own, hugging the smaller form above him with a painfully strong grip. He knew Ichigo could take it, and he needed to express his emotions with a physical show of love just then.

When he released his grip, Ichigo brought his head up so he could look into Renji's eyes. "You _trying_ to suffocate me?" he smirked.

Renji merely smiled as he ran one hand through the short orange locks raised above him. "Ichi, wow. Not that I'm complaining, mind you, but what brought this on?"

"Hmm?" Then Ichigo softly kissed the redhead before rolling off his lover so he could reach for something to clean them both off. He retrieved his discarded shirt as he started to wipe down the redhead before taking care of himself.

Once Renji was relatively clean, he scooted himself over to give Ichigo more room on the bed and then leaned on his side, arm bent, head resting in his hand. He waited for his lover to toss the dirty garment off to the side before he settled back unto the bed next to the redhead.

Ichigo lay on his side facing the tattooed chest as he curled up as close as he could. ""In a way, _you_ did. I mean, I'm not exactly sure myself but… When you told me you quit, I was so happy. And, it'd been a long time since I felt like it was finally OK to have what I wanted. I don't know if that makes any sense…" He didn't say anymore and when the quiet seemed like it wouldn't be broken by the last speaker, Renji spoke up again.

"I think I get it, Ichi. But, if you're willing to tell me about it, I'd love to listen." The redhead reached down to grasp Ichigo's face by the chin so he could connect with him eye-to-eye.

Ichigo looked up and smiled with a look so sweet that Renji could really see the youthfulness in his young lover. Also, the façade of gruff indifference was completely gone from Ichigo's visage. Renji smiled softly, touched by the look. This bit of tenderness further encouraged Ichigo to talk about something he hadn't ever talked about with anyone.

He turned his eyes away from Renji's face, focusing instead on the broad chest in front of him. He also grasped at a long lock of hair as he began to speak after fingering some of the red tresses. "You were going to meet my family today, so it would have come up tonight anyway."

"Again, I'm sorry about that, Ichi."

"Don't worry about that. I still want you to meet them, but the obvious question that'll come up is where's my Mom."

Renji glanced at the nightstand, having wondered about the picture in the top drawer but he remained quiet, giving Ichigo the chance to continue.

He took a breath and started again. "She died when I was young. I was different then, compared to how I am now. I think we all were. She was everything to us. She made me think I could do anything." Ichigo paused here and Renji gave him a soft squeeze on the shoulder to encourage him by letting him know he was listening.

"I was pretty fearless, I guess. Mom and I were walking home together after school. We always walked by the riverbank since it's a nice scenic way home. There was a homeless man by the water. I thought I'd give him some of the allowance money I'd gotten. She told me not to get too close. I was leaning down to put a coin in his cup when I saw he'd gotten up. I didn't see what happened until it was too late… All I remember was hearing her scream, and then she fell on top of me. I honestly don't remember much about what happened right after. At some point, we were at the hospital and my Dad and sisters were there with me, but she was already gone. They said something about his being mentally disturbed but I didn't care much back then."

Renji instinctively held Ichigo tighter. He responded by tugging a bit on the red tresses but he merely took a deep breath before starting up again.

"I'm not sure why I'm telling you this now. I guess, it's mostly because, I haven't felt like this since… since my Mom was around. So alive… happy." Ichigo snuggled further down into Renji's chest. "I don't know if that makes any sense. But. That's how I felt tonight."

The redhead pulled his lover into his arms and squeezed tight. He was moved by Ichigo's candid reflection and knew he was given privy to something that was rarely uttered from the younger man's lips. "Thank you for sharing that with me, Ichi." Ichigo didn't speak, merely murmuring an acknowledgement.

As Renji's mind raced with emotions, one thought popped to the forefront making him flop onto his back in exasperation. "Shit. I didn't even get you a proper gift! I was supposed to take you away tomorrow but I never got to plan for it today."

Ichigo moved up onto his elbows so he could hover over the taller man, looking down at the handsome face. "I already got my present." He leaned down to take the redhead's lips to steal a kiss.

Renji's face broke out into a wide grin. "I guess there's one thing I can do. And this time, you just let me do everything, OK, Ichi?"

Brown eyes blinked in slight confusion. "Uh, OK…?"

The redhead pulled himself up off the bed to hover over the smaller form now lying beneath him. He moved down to taste one earlobe, licking and suckling softly, purposefully teasing. "And no matter what, no touching me or yourself. You just lie there, and let me take care of you."

Renji ran the tip of his tongue down from the side of Ichigo's neck, lapping the thick jugular vein that was throbbing with the hot pulses of blood as his heart rate increased. The long hot wet muscle continued to drag itself down past the point where collar bones met, over the sternum, stopping to lick and suck each nipple before moving down to taste the crevice that split his young lovers toned six-pack abs.

Ichigo started to mewl as the soft wet caresses were working him up towards another erection. "Ungh… Ren…" His hands immediately started to reach up, longing for the mane of crimson locks but Renji's hand immediately grasped the offending appendage before pushing it back towards the mattress.

"Unh uh, Ichigo… You can grab the sheets, if you need, but you can't touch me and you definitely can't touch yourself. Only I'm allowed." Renji's head dropped backed down, picking up where he left off; his tongue trailing lower.

Ichigo fisted his hands into the sheets, toes curling as he tried to stay coherent as he endured Renji's teasing ministrations.

Renji was enjoying this relaxed and open Ichigo. A bond had deepened between them this night and he wanted to share some of the love he felt for his lover by letting him experience some of the physical pleasures Renji could provide, especially because it would now be lavished on just him.

The next round of lovemaking had begun, and Renji planned to make this one last as long as possible.

**TBC**

* * *

**This was an unexpected chapter. It was supposed to be they wake up together and it's a slice of life piece to act as further set-up. However, there you have it. _ **

**Hope it made sense.**

**I really have a tough time with the sex stuff… so much so I've pondered about asking to subcontract the smex to a better suited writer. :sigh: So, I hope that and Ichigo's explanation about how he felt made sense.**

**If it really sucks, I'll go back and make edits based on any comments/reviews I may receive.**

**Thanks again, everyone.**

**Means a LOT to me. ~z.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Title: Bad Romance  
Author:****zealot1138  
Pairing: Renji x Ichigo  
Rating: M (for language, situations, yaoi – angst, romance, sex, fluff)**

**Summary:** AU. Ichigo is so NOT gay, so when he goes to the exclusive bordello Club Sakura, will a certain redhead named Renji make him think twice?

Disclaimer for the entire story: I do NOT own any of these characters from BLEACH which belongs to Tite Kubo et al. Thank you.

_DISCLAIMER: All characters depicted in sexual situations in this post/fanfiction/fanart (including material in the comments) are fictional and are intended to be and considered to be by the author of said material of the legal age of consent in the United States state of California, regardless of what age these characters may be in the material they are derived from._

**Hi,**

**Oy! This chapter ended up being a long one… **

**I debated on splitting it up, but it wouldn't make as much sense? Oh well.**

**As always, apologies for any major technical errors. I've gone through it only once. **

**Thanks in advance! ~z.**

**0000000000000000**

**Chapter 20**

**0000000000000000**

Renji unlocked the door to Ichigo's apartment and walked in slowly, sighing with dissatisfaction. He tossed the handful of rental applications onto the coffee table with frustration before plopping down on the sofa.

It had been three days since he had up and quit the Sakura Club and he was learning that life outside its walls without the support of the powers behind the Club was not without its difficulties.

Renji had decided he should get his own apartment; naturally, it had to be convenient to Ichigo's, but he felt Ichigo needed to have his own space while attending school. The apartment itself was barely comfortable for one adult and having a body as large as Renji's only dwarfed the movable space. He figured the younger man would need to have his study dates and time related to school anyway, so Renji didn't want to feel like he couldn't have a place to call his own.

However, all the rentals required things that he had never had to worry about before: references, proof of income, and he'd have to provide a previous address of residence. All of these trivialities would be handled by the Club had he left under proper terms. Right now, he'd be lucky if they let him have all the clothes and books he left behind.

Renji wasn't sure how dire his relationship with Byakuya and the business side of quitting would treat him since he still hadn't heard back from him or even Rukia since their last conversation.

_- _

_The sun was streaming brightly through the curtains in Ichigo's bedroom. But the orange-haired lad realized it wasn't the sunlight that stirred him awake but the ringing of his cell phone. _

_Ichigo reached down towards his discarded pants which held the device screaming for attention. He untangled himself from Renji's warm arms to scramble for the phone. The redhead mumbled that he was awake before slumping back towards the bed, nuzzling his face into Ichigo's back._

_The smaller man finally got a hold of cell. "Hello? Rukia! How are you?!" Ichigo was glad to hear from his friend but he wasn't prepared for her first question._

"_Is Renji with you?"_

_Ichigo looked down at Renji who'd moved himself to lie on top of Ichigo's chest. His eyes were wide open since he'd heard Rukia's name and he figured she must know the details by now, none of which he'd had time to share with Ichigo yet._

"_Uh, why do you ask that," Ichigo asked, still unsure of how much he should be saying at this point._

"_It's ok, Ichigo. Nii-sama told me about what happened last night. I don't know how else to reach him since he left his cell phone here along with his resignation…"_

"_What?!" Ichigo turned an incredulous eye at the redhead. "Renji doesn't have his cell phone?!"_

_The redhead nodded in affirmation of the statement._

"_Ichigo, can I talk to him?" Rukia's voice had softened and Ichigo could tell she was calling out of concern versus any kind of official business reasons._

"_Yeah, sure." He started to pass the phone over before he heard her call his name again._

"_And Ichigo? I'm glad you're the one he's with."_

_The orange-haired lad smiled as he turned to look into burgundy eyes. "Yeah, so am I. Thanks, Rukia. Here's Renji."_

"_Hey, Rukia."_

"_How dare you keep this from me!?!?!" she screamed into the phone._

_Renji had pulled the phone away from his ear before putting it back to a normal position to continue. "Hey! I told you we have a lot of catching up to do!" _

_She harrumphed before adding, "Not fast enough, it would seem. I can't believe you quit, Renji! Did you even give it any thought?"_

"_Enough to know I did the right thing." Renji looked into the brown eyes that were looking at him quizzically as Ichigo was trying to decipher the one-sided conversation._

_Rukia continued, "How are you going to get by? Your assets are frozen for at least a year until it's vested."_

_Renji sighed. "I know. I figured your brother will call me when he's got my financials in order." He paused. "I'm sure he's glad to get rid of me after last night."_

"_Well, Nii-sama is planning to meet with you in a couple of days. He'll- well, someone will call you to set it up. But, how can we reach you? Should I give them Ichigo's number?"_

_Renji frowned as he realized he will need a replacement phone as soon as possible. "Yeah, I guess for now, as long as you're the only one using it. I'll get a phone today and I'll text you the new number then."_

_Rukia replied, "OK. I'm going to try and clear up my schedule so I can see you and Ichigo. It's been too long – and I can't believe you guys are 'together'" She practically squealed into the phone, making Renji pull the earpiece end away from his head. _

_The redhead laughed as he could imagine his petite friend looking way too excited. "Yeah, it'll be good. And thanks, Rukia, for calling."_

"_Of course! And tell Ichigo I plan to hit the both of you as soon as I see you next."_

"_OK, I will- Hey!"_

_Rukia pretended to hear nothing as she chirped, "Bye Renji!"_

-

Renji eyed the cell phone he was now using. Ichigo had gone out that same day to "run an errand" and had returned with the pre-paid phone as a temporary solution. The redhead was so touched by the gesture, he accepted it without complaint. Thinking about his lover, he opened the last text message he'd received. It said he'd be at his work for a couple extra hours to cover someone else's shift but would be back in time for dinner.

He twirled the cell in his hand mindlessly as he thought about the various types of apartment managers he'd met with over the past two days. They had been eager to meet Renji and show him a few rentals but when Renji couldn't give them more specific financial information or could offer an employment record, some would cool off immediately considering him a waste of time. The others would keep their professionalism and see him through the rest of the meeting. And then a few others would eye him hungrily, hinting at their willingness to allow some slack by receiving "payment" in other ways. The last female manager was attractive enough, but Renji had no interest in doing such a thing even if he were single.

The redhead walked into the bedroom to hang up his blazer. His eyes wandered over to the dresser where the picture frame was now prominently displayed. Renji felt a lot of love for Ichigo when the lad took the picture frame with his family out of the nightstand drawer that day after they'd said their first "I love you's." Without any fuss or fanfare, Ichigo merely took it out and put it up on the dresser.

Renji felt proud of the fact he had a part in bringing out a side of Ichigo he rarely showed to anyone else and that now allowed him to move past whatever barriers had kept that picture hidden away.

For all the inconveniences Renji's life may have now, he was happier being with Ichigo than he'd ever felt before. But he knew he had to get his life post S.C. in order. However, he wouldn't be able to move forward until he knew exactly what would be coming his way after his abrupt exit. Renji was hoping the Club would have set up a meeting by now and if they didn't call him today, he would have to just call them to follow-up tomorrow.

The redhead decided to take his mind off Club matters and rental application headaches by figuring out what to do until dinner time. While planning for a dinner menu, he thought it'd be fun to surprise Ichigo at work and then try out a new restaurant for dinner.

Pleased with this plan, Renji decided to take advantage of the break by going for a run. He started rummaging for his workout clothes when his cell phone began to ring.

"This is Abarai."

"Good afternoon, Renji."

"Byakuya-san! It's good to hear from you." _Finally_, Renji thought but he didn't utter the words.

"I have been tied up with some matters that has kept me from addressing your situation sooner, but there has been a break in my meeting today that has given me an opportunity to take care of this for you sooner than later. Would you be able to meet with me in half an hour?"

Renji's tattooed brows lifted in surprise. "In thirty minutes? It's rather sudden, Byakuya-san."

"Are you unable to meet? If that is the case, I will have to address your situation early next week."

"No, no, that's fine. I can be at the Club by then." Renji tossed the shorts he had been holding off to the side where it landed on the bed.

"Actually, I am meeting with associates at the Four Seasons – penthouse five. I will see you here in half an hour."

Renji slipped the cell phone into his pocket before saying aloud to no one, "Good thing I didn't change clothes yet." He thought the black slacks and white button down shirt would be fine. He grabbed his black leather jacket instead of the blazer to soften the look.

He glanced at the clock and figured he would have plenty of time to meet with Byakuya and still surprise Ichigo at the store for his dinner date idea. Renji texted a quick message to Ichigo saying he'd be out running errands before grabbing his car key and heading out the front door. He didn't want to alarm Ichigo by saying he was meeting with Byakuya and figured he could share the details over dinner.

oxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Renji, come in." Byakuya held the door open, allowing the redhead to pass through.

"Good afternoon, Byakuya-san. It's nice to see you." Renji followed his former employer while looking around the suite. He figured it must be the Presidential Suite of the hotel. Renji thought, even for Byakuya, it was a bit overboard to rent such an extravagant room for meetings but he figured it wasn't his concern; he wanted to get the terms of his situation and then get back in time to be with Ichigo.

Byakuya motioned for Renji to sit on the sofa before settling down into the opposite end. Renji looked at the coffee table that was laid out with tea pots and snacks and other beverages enough to feed several adults. He was tempted to take a cookie and some water but decided to wait and follow Byakuya's lead. Even after all the years working for the man, Renji still felt slightly uncomfortable when under the man's cold glare. It wasn't that Byakuya was unfeeling – he just lived and breathed business and he was very good at it. Renji respected him for it.

"Renji, I have no doubt you would have preferred to be at the Club so you could see the other associates. However, I have been working on an important deal that is starting to finalize today and meeting here at the client's request was most convenient. For that, thank you for agreeing to come on such short notice."

Renji sat back before responding, "Yes, it's true. I wanted to say hi to Yumi, Kira and the others, but I am eager to get my financial situation resolved so I can move on with my life."

Byakuya turned to the end table to pick up a manila file folder with Renji's name on the tab. He then faced the redhead. "I have everything here for you. I am sure you have not forgotten everything is on hold for one year until it has vested fully?" Renji nodded which prompted Byakuya to continue. "I assume you have taken your own measures to try and support yourself until that time?"

"Yes. I intend to spend and live modestly with or without my earnings but it will be easier a year from now, without a doubt. The one issue is, how you feel, I mean, what is the policy on references, Byakuya-san? I know the Club normally handles all issues for retirees but since I left without notice… I was wondering how you felt about that?"

Byakuya gazed at the redhead, his expression changing very little even then. "It is true. Your unexpected departure has left a gaping hole in my current operations. I have no obligation to provide you with any references, negative or positive. However," Byakuya paused, "I do have something to ask of you."

Renji wasn't sure how he felt about Byakuya's bluntness. While he knew what the answer would be, he had hoped his years of loyalty would allow some leniency in the rules to allow some sort of compassion. But Renji realized a business man is a good business man when his actions were unclouded by emotions. Renji was now curious about Byakuya's request. "Yes, sir?"

"Come back to work for me, Renji. Some of my best clients miss you. They have not come in looking for a replacement yet in the hopes you will return." Byakuya gave the slightest hint of a smile when he added, "I do believe some think I am trying to play them for more money, as if I am keeping you from them on purpose to increase your fee."

Renji hadn't expected that at all. But he did notice the request to return wasn't really posed as a question either. Taking a deep breath and letting out what felt like the longest sigh, Renji shook his head before saying, "No. I will not." He looked back into Byakuya's eyes to further cement his resolve. "I don't mean to sound ungrateful for everything, but right now, I couldn't be happier. Sure, life is quieter, and I have no doubt you'd find it boring as hell, but… I'm really happy."

Renji's thoughts were enveloped by chocolate brown eyes, a mass of orange hair, and a voice he loved to hear cracking wise or in the throes of passion. Without knowing it, Renji had broken out into a wide grin. Renji then remembered he was in the middle of a meeting with Kuchiki Byakuya. "I'm, I'm sorry it's not the answer you were looking for."

Byakuya gave a small shake of his head. "No, Renji. I had a feeling your answer would be no, but I had to present you the option. I assume there is no wavering in your decision at all?"

"No, there's nothing that would make me change my mind." And then Renji watched Byakuya do something he had never seen him do; the elegant man leaned back and he sighed. Renji's eyes widened in surprise as he waited for Byakuya to speak.

"Very well. I can see it in your eyes how much you have changed after having met Kurosaki. However, there is one other person you will have to convince since none of my words seem to be enough evidence."

Renji's brow creased in confusion. "I don't follow you, Byakuya-san."

Byakuya sat back up, all propriety and elegance quickly resumed. "I have been in the middle of negotiations of expanding the services of the Sakura Club. I would not call it a franchise, since I find the word so loathsome, but more of a partnership or sister association for a club in another country. When the client heard you had quit, he would not believe me. He insisted he needed to hear it from you directly."

Renji's body tensed as he listened to the words. He wasn't sure what to say next. "What do you mean?"

"Renji, I am sure you know of whom I discuss. He is interested in opening the club in Germany and we have been in talks for many months now. When I informed him you had quit, he insisted upon getting a hold of you. I have kept him at bay until now but he threatened that he would merely buy out your vesting portfolio unless I arranged a meeting with you face-to-face."

Byakuya stood and moved away from the sofa, moving towards the open window to get some sunlight. "I am not pleased with this little charade in getting you here, but he promised if I arranged this meeting, he would not use you as leverage in our business dealings any further and that he would respect your wishes of staying _retired_."

He turned back around to face Renji, who sitting frozen in place, eyes facing down in shock. Byakuya spoke in a softer tone, "I realize I should have consulted you on this before bringing you here, but I already know you would have refused. And then he would have merely bought out your investments from me without either of our consent. At least this way, you will be able to walk away with your life as your own." Byakuya then handed the manila folder to Renji.

Renji lifted his hand to grab the documents before raising his eyes to look at his former employer. The redhead felt his insides roiling with emotions at the man before him: rage, hurt, and yet a small semblance of understanding and appreciation for trying to keep his life independent from the whim of another man's. But, Renji would have preferred having the option to have made the choice to show up today had he known the full details. But Renji realized it was moot at this point. "Where is he then?"

Byakuya turned to leave the suite while replying, "He will enter as soon as I leave. For what it is worth, Renji, he promised it would be short and direct."

Renji watched as Byakuya left the room. As he exited the suite, two other figures walked in. Renji watched as brief words and a few nods were exchanged. The figures approached and they were exactly who Renji expected. "Aizen-san. Ichimaru."

"Good afternoon, Abarai-kun," smiled Aizen. "Forgive the theatrics. Kuchiki-san told me about your retirement, but I did not believe him. He also wouldn't give me the means to reach out to you, so I had to persuade him to arrange this meeting for me."

Renji noticed that Aizen had changed his appearance. Gone were the studious black frames and his hair was brushed back in a more stylish manner. Aizen usually wore well-tailored but conservative black suits, but this afternoon he wore a very fashion forward white suit with a brightly colored tie with a pocket square to match. Ichimaru also sported a similarly new and updated light colored suit, but his hair and smile remained the same as usual. As he eyed the two men, Renji felt incredibly uncomfortable having been duped into this situation. It had never come up in so many words, but it was understood that Ichigo never wanted Renji to face Aizen again. Renji figured his clients would miss him as much as he might miss them, but he never thought his departure from the Sakura Club would be so noteworthy. It then occurred to him what could be on Aizen's mind.

"Aizen-san, if you're worried about any confidentiality issues, I can assure you I would never be stupid enough to talk about any of the clientele." Renji was earnest and he wanted Aizen to believe in his honor. If there was one thing Renji owned, even when he was dirt poor, it was his integrity.

Renji looked on as Ichimaru left the living room by going towards another room, closing the door behind him. He then watched as Aizen sat down next to him on the couch.

"Abarai-kun, this is a side of you I wasn't aware you possessed." He leaned closer to Renji, bringing his face close to the redhead's. "Such modesty. Do you doubt your own desirability? I have no concerns about such things. I have no doubt the P&C issued by Kuchiki's iron will binds everyone to the utmost in privacy concerns. I requested to see you because I want you."

Renji turned his head away from Aizen's as he felt his cheeks flush with embarrassment. He was also uncomfortable with the current situation and with how closely Aizen was sitting next to him. Renji assumed Aizen would easily move on to another new body once he had left. It never occurred to him that he would be sought after to this extent. But a part of Renji knew he shouldn't have been surprised since Aizen would only make arrangements to see Renji when the man was in town for short trips, even though he could have booked anyone else.

"I'm sorry, Aizen-san, but I meant what I said about being retired."

Aizen sighed as he leaned back before resuming his thought. "What if I was to double your salary and you wouldn't have to deal with clients? In fact, I'd like you to be in charge of my Club in Munich." He paused letting the information slowly sink in with the redhead. "You wouldn't have to deal with any clients. Well, of course, I expect you will still allow me the privilege."

As Aizen moved in closer expecting to kiss Renji, the redhead instinctively pulled back. "I'm sorry, Aizen-san. That offer is… extremely generous and more than tempting, but, I like the idea of a normal life. I'm enjoying it very much."

Renji lowered his head, wondering why he always felt so young in front of this man. Somehow, a part of him always felt like the new recruit being molded by Aizen into the man he is now. However, Renji felt bolder as he thought about Ichigo and knew he could now be his own man, away from Aizen and away from the Club and that life.

Aizen sat back away from Renji looking unperturbed by Renji's rejection of his affection. He merely smiled and asked, "Very well, Renji. Will you join me for a cup of tea before leaving? Surely, you can spare me at least that much of your time before we say goodbye?"

Renji immediately relaxed at the request and the easy manner which Aizen was addressing him. "Of course, Taichou." Renji figured the title would please the man, a last bit of charm he could bestow on his former patron.

Aizen reached over to pour Renji a cup of tea. The redhead accepted it and waited for Aizen to have his own cup filled.

Aizen looked over to ask, "A farewell toast then?"

Renji nodded before they both took a long sip and then set their cups down.

"So, Abarai-kun, it has been, three days since we saw each other last?"

"Yes." Renji filled the silence by sipping more from his cup.

"Then, that would mean you _retired_ immediately after I left the Club, yes?"

"Y-yes. That's correct."

"Surely, you didn't quit because of anything related to me, hmm?"

"No, of course not, Aizen-san. You've been nothing but generous to me."

"Then it must be that strange orange-haired boy that showed up unexpectedly, yes?"

Renji grew silent. He wasn't sure how to answer that without opening up any floodgates regarding Ichigo. He tried to downplay the awkwardness by focusing on his cup, sipping the tea even faster.

"That is what I thought. No need to hide it, Abarai-kun. Your attachment to the boy was evident on your face the minute he showed up."

Renji turned serious burgundy eyes towards his former patron to say, "My reasons for retiring are my own, Aizen-san. And that's all there is to it." He started to rise, hoping to emphasize his point that, not only was he done with his tea, he was done with this line of questioning.

As Renji stood up to take a step forward, he felt his head start to swim a bit. He thought perhaps he stood up too quickly when suddenly his knees gave way and he landed back on the sofa. _What the fuck?!_ He raised his hand to feel his forehead when he noticed his arm felt incredibly heavy. His breathing was starting to become labored and when his palm finally reached his face, he noticed he felt rather flush. The realization struck that he had been drugged.

"What the fuck did you do to me?" Renji thought he yelled, but the words were slightly slurred.

Aizen sat perfectly still on the sofa as he watched Renji fumble. The smile on the man's face never wavered as he continued to watch Renji becoming flushed and starting to pant. Only after giving the drug a few more minutes to kick in did he move forward to caress him.

He placed his hands on Renji's thighs, palms moving upwards from the knees towards the hips as he relished the feel of gabardine underneath his skin. The redhead's hand moved faster than Aizen expected but the strength was hardly there. He easily pushed past Renji's physical protests as his hands continued to slide up towards the buttoned shirt. Aizen slowly moved from button to button as he watched Renji trying futilely to fight against the drug's effects.

"St-stop. Aizen-sa… Aizen… stop it." Renji tried to push away the hands groping at him but his own felt heavier and uncoordinated.

"Gin, remind me to tell the pharmacists this works instantly but will need some tweaking for the public. As you can see, it makes the subject too weak physically, though arousal is immediate." Aizen rubbed his hand over the hard erection in Renji's pants making the redhead mewl unexpectedly.

"Ah, I'm sure you'll find its use for non-public reasons as well, yah, Sou-kun?" Gin stood at the foot of the sofa watching as his CEO was running his hands over the tattooed chest of a half-naked Abarai.

"Was there ever any doubt, Gin?" Aizen smiled wickedly as he continued to undress Renji, this time working much faster as he pulled down the black pants and underwear at once, tossing the clothes to the floor.

"No, no, o' course." The silver-haired man merely smiled, eyes still hidden as he watched the two men. "Well, watchin' ya jus' makes me wish I'd brought mah own toy… "

Renji's head was swimming as he tried to process the words he was hearing, but he was more focused on trying to keep Aizen's hands away from his body. He felt like his body was on fire and he felt the pressure in his groin increasing and his thoughts were starting to desire release; that overshadowing any logical thought. However, Aizen had no intention of making this merely physical.

"Renji… as I told you, I have a master plan. It is one I have been aiming towards for a while now, and I have always planned to include you in this." Strong hands slowly stroked the straining erection in front as he kept his eyes on Renji. "Your little defection has caused me to take some measures, such as today, but it doesn't affect what will be the final outcome. I'm moving to Germany permanently, Renji. And I expect you there with me."

"I'm not- unnh- going any- where, ah, with you!" Renji managed to blurt out in-between the shivers of electricity coursing through his body at Aizen's ministrations. Renji tried to keep his head clear, but the desire to come was strong and only getting stronger.

Aizen brought out the lubricant he'd kept in his pocket. He poured the slick liquid into his palm in order to coat his fingers. He pushed apart the redhead's long legs. Renji thought he was fighting the man properly using all his strength but his legs were spread easily before the man.

Aizen started to press two digits into Renji's hole when he began his conversation. "Oh, I forgot to ask if you'd prefer the other lubricant. Strawberry is your favorite kind, yes?"

Renji growled, "Shut the fuck up, Aizen! You! Stay the hell away from him!" The redhead was panting harder as Aizen started to work him faster, pumping and scissoring his fingers inside him.

"Ah, such fire, Renji! Just like in your early days… Somehow, I knew this angry and rebellious nature still lurked somewhere inside you." He curled his fingers to hit the spot that made Renji see white.

The redhead gasped as his body convulsed from the powerful jolt that flashed through his nerves. Once his body settled down, Renji tried to speak, "Stay away- from him… Don't you- dare try to- corrupt him."

"Oh, is that how you feel, Renji?" Aizen pushed in another finger which made Renji gasp louder. He bit his bottom lip as he tried to fight the powerful urge to want to be fucked. Aizen continued, "Corrupted by me, you say? By this life of power and luxury so generously lavished upon you because I want this?" Aizen squeezed Renji's cock hard before licking the tip slowly.

Renji whimpered, "Y-yes… he's better than you…"

"You consider him an innocent in a way, Renji?"

"Y-yes."

"Then, are you not also corrupting this innocent you so want to protect? Such hypocrisy, Renji. Do you not see the futility?" Aizen continued stroking and pumping as he continued to speak.

"You belong with me, in this life I have proved for you so generously. And yet you fight me. Why? Although, I must say, I love it right now, watching you writhing beneath me." Aizen looked at the body below, Renji's face flushed, lips full and parted, body covered with a sheen of sweat, the tattoos on his torso seeming to dance as he was panting with every breath.

Aizen leaned over as he lowered his voice seductively, "Renji… I know you feel desire. You want me to relieve you, don't you?"

The redhead bit his bottom lip hard, trying to fight the urge to give in. He tried to focus on Ichigo, but the effects of the drugs plus Aizen's venomous words were starting to poison Renji's thoughts. The redhead wondered if maybe it was true – maybe he was a bad influence on Ichigo. When they first met, Ichigo had said he wasn't even gay. Renji started to wonder if Ichigo would be better off without him.

All the while, Aizen continuously caressed and teased the redhead's body which was starting to tremble from the drug's effects and the building pressure screaming for release. Renji wanted to be fucked senseless. He wanted Ichigo right then but a thread of shame at the thought also gave him pause.

As if he could read into Renji's tortured thoughts, Aizen grabbed Renji's face and pulled him into a soft but passionate kiss. He used his tongue to push in past the bruised lips to coax Renji's own to swirl with his.

Renji continued to resist when suddenly, Aizen pulled back slightly to lap and kiss at the swollen lower lip that Renji had been chewing on in an effort to fight off the powerful aphrodisiac.

"You are so delicious, my Abarai-kun. Does he tell you this? In fact, does he know the parts of your body that drive you wild?" Aizen bit down hard at the area where the shoulder met the neck; he sucked hard leaving a mark. This made Renji arch his back off the sofa almost screaming from the pleasure and the pain.

The redhead was nearly in tears, his emotions and mind completely at war with the other under the outside influences he was unable to fight off any longer; his resistance was weakening.

"Does he tell you how delicious you are?" Aizen swallowed Renji's cock to the hilt before pulling up quickly.

Renji gasped at the contact and loss of contact but he refused to answer. However, his ragged breathing was heightening as his body's desire for release was becoming overwhelming. Renji started to breathe even harder, huffing nearly uncontrollably.

Aizen watched with satisfaction before asking, "Renji, do you want release?" He leaned his body over the redhead and asked, "Do you want to be fucked?"

Renji shook his head back and forth before he uttered, "unh….ye…eh…"

"Is that a request, Renji?"

Aizen continued his ministrations on Renji's body – fingers flicking and pinching at hard nipples, lips and tongue licking and sucking his cock sporadically – making the redhead writhe with each sensation.

Finally, Renji gave in when he meekly uttered, "… yes."

"That's what I wanted to hear, my Abarai-kun." And just like that, Aizen entered Renji with one swift thrust. Aizen grabbed one long leg and hoisted it over his shoulder so he could better angle himself as he grabbed the hips to steady himself as he pounded into the hot tightness.

With the drug and the teasing build-up, it didn't take much for Renji to come quickly as soon as Aizen started to stroke his erection. Renji grasped at the sofa cushions as his body was wracked by jolts of energy that felt stronger than he'd ever known, because of the drug's effects.

Aizen continued to milk the hot cum from Renji's cock even as it started to soften. Aizen also didn't let up on thrusting into the redhead, pushing in hard and deep. He also moved down to lavish kisses on Renji's upper neck but this time, he made sure to leave his marks often on the tattooed flesh.

As Aizen reached his own climax, he fell on top of the redhead, pressing his lips against the redhead's neck. Renji felt the hot liquid fill up inside him. He wanted to punch the man whose cock was still within, but his arms wouldn't respond to his directive to swing at the face and body on top of him.

Instead, Renji lay on his back feeling the arms and muscular chest of the man who had just seduced him into betraying the promise he had made to Ichigo. Renji's soul was a mix of emotions because even as the high of orgasm was starting to wane, he could feel himself getting aroused yet again.

In his disgust, Renji tried to pull his head away from Aizen but the lack of strength only made it seems as if he was presenting his neck in offering to the man. Aizen inhaled deeply before pulling himself upright.

"You have such an intoxicating scent, Renji." Aizen moved his long slender hand to spread the remnants of Renji's cum across the expanse of his heaving six-pack tattooed abdomen. He then brought two sticky fingers up to be tasted. "You always tasted so exquisite… like no other." Aizen paused as he brought another two cum drenched fingers up which he placed on Renji's already parted lips. Without asking, Aizen shoved the fingers past the swollen lips, pressing the digits onto his tongue. Aizen waited for Renji to taste and swallow which he did on instinct once his tongue was depressed.

Aizen spoke, "I always wondered if your taste, your genetic makeup, might also be why your hair is so beautifully red." Aizen ran his fingers through the long silky red strands of hair. "All this… did you really think I would let you walk away from me?"

Aizen stood up as he took the robe Gin had left for him draped across the chair nearby. "You've been a product of years of my grooming you. I don't waste my investments, Abarai-kun, nor do I give anything away freely."

Once he slipped into the robe, Aizen then reached down and pulled Renji up off the sofa and over his shoulder. The swift movement made Renji's head spin and he was not pleased by being hoisted naked into a fireman's carry over Aizen's shoulder. But as much as his mind was screaming, all that seemed to leave his lips was a grunt.

"Let's take this to the bedroom. We have all night so why be uncomfortable, right, Abarai?" He slapped the firm buttock lying deliciously close to his face.

Renji tried to fight physically, but he knew it was a losing battle. He tried to imagine the face he had come to love so – short spiky orange hair, wide chocolate brown eyes, and the smile so rarely bestowed on anyone other than the redhead. And yet, even from his own mind, the smile he loved disappeared off of Ichigo's face once he felt Aizen drop him onto a large firm mattress.

Aizen started to stroke his flaccid cock which Renji willed himself to stay soft, but he lost the fight once Aizen started to lick and suck once more. Renji closed his eyes as he tried to focus on Ichigo but no matter how hard he tried to picture it, the smile would not return to his young lover's face.

0x0x0x0x0x

"Nah, Sousuke, are ya ready t' check out?"

Aizen stood next to his associate as he adjusted his tie one last time. "Have the staff wake Abarai in time for check out. Let him stay till then."

Gin was surprised. "Ho…? I thought this was so ya could retrieve him?"

Aizen sat on the bed, moving over to sit next to the sleeping redhead. He ran his fingers through the long red mane he obsessed over while still addressing Ichimaru. "No, Abarai-kun will come to me."

He turned his eyes briefly towards Gin before turning back to look at the crimson head of hair. "Come morning, he will realize he has nowhere else to go. He won't return to the Sakura. And that orange-haired boy won't want him after tonight. Where else will my little stray pup go but come to me?"

Gin snickered. "Ah, Sou-kun, ya so do love yer games, neh?"

Aizen merely smiled as those words as he watched the red strands slip through his fingers and back onto the bed on top of Renji's prone form. "Have you finished what I asked, Gin?"

"Of course, '_taichou_'," he joked. The fox-eyed man handed Aizen a long while envelope and Renji's cell phone.

Aizen set the articles on top of the pillow that was next to the one Renji slept on. With that final detail in place, Aizen and Ichimaru grabbed their belongings before exiting the bedroom and leaving the Four Seasons to return to Germany that evening.

**TBC**

* * *

**Yes, we are close to the end. With this chapter done, this story will probably end in two chapters, maybe even one.**

**I'm curious to see what everyone thought about this latest set of events.**

**I will do my best to update as soon as possible, but rest assured the final chapter/ending is already written. I just have the in-between chapter to work on. O_o **

**As always, thank you guys so much for reading.**

**~z.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Title: Bad Romance  
Author:****zealot1138  
Pairing: Renji x Ichigo  
Rating: M (for language, situations, yaoi – angst, romance, sex, fluff)**

**Summary:** AU. Ichigo is so NOT gay, so when he goes to the exclusive bordello Club Sakura, will a certain redhead named Renji make him think twice?

Disclaimer for the entire story: I do NOT own any of these characters from BLEACH which belongs to Tite Kubo et al. Thank you.

_DISCLAIMER: All characters depicted in sexual situations in this post/fanfiction/fanart (including material in the comments) are fictional and are intended to be and considered to be by the author of said material of the legal age of consent in the United States state of California, regardless of what age these characters may be in the material they are derived from._

**Hi everyone,**

**Thank you for all your wonderful comments!**

**And thanks to everyone for all the Faves and Alerts for this story. All the support and encouragement has really helped me to stick with this and update as often as I could.**

**As always, apologies for any major technical errors. I've gone through it only once. **

**Thanks and please enjoy! ~z.**

**00000000000000000**

**Chapter 21**

**00000000000000000**

Renji woke with a start. He sat up to find himself on an unfamiliar bed in a strange room but he managed to stop the rising panic from overtaking him as he tried to process his memories. However, the ringing telephone grabbed his immediate attention and he reached across the bed to answer it.

"Hello?" His voice cracked unevenly with grogginess.

"Good morning, Abarai-san. This is your Wake-up Call. I wanted to inform you that Check Out is in one hour and if you give us ten minutes notice, we can have your car brought out front for you. All amenities have been pre-paid."

Renji glanced around the room as the voice on the phone spoke to him. He now remembered he was in a suite at the Four Seasons. He also remembered what led him there and how he ended up naked on that bed. _Shit. Ichigo!_

"Now! I'm sorry, I mean, I'd like my car now. I'll be down in five minutes."

"Of course. Would you like anything else?" asked the voice.

"No, thank you." As Renji replaced the receiver, he noticed how lucid he felt. He was pretty sure he should have a pounding headache and the worst hangover, but he felt rather well-rested. He grumbled to himself, "I better get the fuck outta here…"

As he looked around the room to see if his clothes were around, his eyes fell to the items lying on the pillow next to him. Underneath his cell phone was a white envelope. Hesitant, but wondering what it could be, Renji opened the envelope.

He pulled out what looked to be a plane ticket. He read the copy: an open One-Way ticket – to: Munich, German – First Class – Lufthansa Airlines. On the sleeve was a simple handwritten message, _**I'll be waiting. ~A.**_

Renji was numb. He wasn't sure how to react to the latest development. He then looked at his cell, fearing the worst.

**Missed calls 5**

**Texts 10**

He didn't have to open them to know it all came from one source, and rightly so. Renji didn't know if Ichigo would even speak to him for disappearing. And he had no idea how to explain what happened to him afterward.

Renji dialed Ichigo's number but was dismayed to hear the voicemail message come on immediately. He tried once more and hung up when he got the same thing. He sent a quick text saying he'd be right over. Without thinking, he grabbed the envelope and clutched his cell and strode out of the bedroom in search for his clothes.

He stopped short when he noticed they were neatly folded and left on the arm of the sofa. He cringed at seeing the furniture where it all happened but he shook it off and reached for the garments so he could dress as quickly as possible. Once his pants were on, he shoved the two items into his back pocket, and he barely buttoned his shirt before grabbing his jacket and shoving his feet into his shoes to leave the suite as fast as he could.

When he got to the front entrance, he saw his car off to the side, driver's side door held open by the valet. When he reached the man and took the key from him, Renji started to reach for his wallet to be polite with a tip. However, the man said, "Don't worry, sir. It's been handled. And very generously, I might add!"

The redhead tried not to seem angry at this man who had nothing to do with his predicament. He nodded and slipped into the car before flooring it out of roundabout driveway. _Ichigo, I hope you're home right now._

0x0x0x0x0

Renji unlocked the front door. He opened his mouth automatically to announce, "I'm home," but he shut it abruptly, wondering if it was still a place he could call home. Instead, he called out, "Ichi, are you here?"

The redhead looked around and noticed that all the lights in the living room and even in the kitchen were left on. He figured if Ichigo wasn't in the bedroom, he would have to start looking for him around the city, starting with his family's clinic. As he approached, he noticed the door was left ajar. He pushed it open wide before walking in.

Ichigo was sitting on the bed, legs bent with forearms resting over his knees. The head of orange hair was hanging down, looking at the space on the sheets were his cell phone lay. Renji was certain his entrance had been heard, but Ichigo gave no acknowledgement to the redhead's arrival.

"Where have you been, Renji?" Brown eyes remained hidden beneath the shadow created by his bangs.

"It's, ah, complicated." Renji wasn't sure how to begin and was wondering where to start when Ichigo's next statement startled him.

"No, it's not. It's a simple question that should have a simple answer, if you can be honest."

"Ichi, I'm trying to figure out how to explain the situation without it coming out the wrong way."

"The last message I got from you was that you were going to run some errands." Ichigo didn't raise his eyes, but his hand moved to pick up his cell phone from between his legs. "Is this the 'errand' you had to do, Renji?"

Ichigo held out his cell phone towards Renji. The small LED screen showed two figures engaging in sex. The redhead heard himself grunting from the tiny speaker of the device. Ichigo turned it off immediately once his point was made. He then threw the cell phone across the room where it slammed into the wall before landing with a thud on the dresser.

The redhead couldn't believe Aizen had stooped this low to tear Ichigo away from him. _How do I fix this? Just start from the beginning?_ He let out a breath before finding the courage to start. "I went out because Byakuya called saying he could meet with me regarding my financials-"

Ichigo finally looked up. He swung his body around so feet were flat on the floor. Renji noticed the brown eyes were bloodshot, as if he'd been crying and hadn't gotten any sleep. "You met with Byakuya, too?! Did you fuck him too?!"

"Ichigo!" Renji was shocked by Ichigo's venom, but he couldn't say he didn't deserve it. "No, I didn't-"

"Get out."

"Let me explain. It's not what you think?! I only said I was going out for errands because I wanted to surprise you at work; take you out to dinner and-"

Ichigo's face crumbled from one of anger to one filled with pain as his eyes lost their fire, becoming muddy pools full of tears. "You've already lied. You promised… you promised you'd never see him again… I thought it'd be just you and me…"

Renji felt his chest constrict at the sight of his lover looking so broken; so unhappy. He was about to reach out for him to hold him as tightly as possibly when another voice broke into his thoughts, saying, "…_are you not also corrupting this innocent you so want to protect?_"

Renji had closed the distance, close enough to grab the shorter man by the shoulders to pull him in, but he stopped himself from reaching out. _Look at him. You did this to him. Maybe he is better off without me._

His fingers inched closer to run through the short mess of orange spikes, but he pulled his hand back sharply. Taking a deep breath, he turned on his heel and looked inside their shared closet. He reached for the leather duffel that still held the important papers from when he left the Sakura.

Bag in hand, Renji took a step towards the door. He turned to glance at Ichigo one last time, debating on what to do. Ichigo kept his eyes away which gave Renji what he needed to make his choice. "I'm sorry, Ichi." He closed the door behind him.

Ichigo waited until he heard the click before turning his eyes towards the door. He was angry and hurt but he wasn't ready to listen. He felt too many emotions swirling within for him to hold a conversation rationally. Ichigo was also concerned he might say something he'd regret, so he wanted to take a little time to digest the situation.

He finally felt the fatigue of having stayed up all night, combined with his emotional state, overwhelming his senses. Ichigo laid back down on his bed. He threw one arm over his eyes to block out the sunlight, too careless to bother closing the curtains. He thought briefly there would be no way he could fall asleep, but in a few minutes, his breathing evened out as he dozed off.

0x0x0x0x0x0

Rukia pounded on front door. "Ichigo! I know you're in there! Open up!"

Ichigo stirred awake when the loud noise from the other room finally reached his senses. The sun was still up, but barely, as the onset of evening approached.

He pushed the heel of his palm into his eye to rub the sleep away as he stumbled through the living room. As he got closer, he recognized Rukia's voice, wondering why she was causing such a fuss.

Ichigo opened the door, not in the mood to deal with anything since his fight with Renji. "Rukia, can we talk another… time?" Brown eyes opened wider as he looked past his petite friend to the two other figures behind her. "Byakuya!" He had seen the blond-haired man before, but he wasn't sure about the name.

"Kurosaki Ichigo. May we come in." The elder Kuchiki spoke more as a statement than a question.

Ichigo moved aside allowing the three to walk in. He gestured towards the living room and closed the door behind. He turned around to ask, "What's going on, Rukia?"

"What did you say to Renji!?!" she practically yelled.

"Hey! What is this? That's between me and Ren. And how do you even know about our fight?"

The blond stepped up to face Ichigo, his face calm but serious. "I'm Izuru. We haven't met formally, but I know what you mean to Renji. And right now, I don't think you are aware of how serious the situation is."

"What are you talking about?" Ichigo looked confused and was getting irritated by the fact he always seemed to be out of the loop.

"Renji's leaving!" Rukia shouted. "Did you tell him to leave? Did you break up with him?"

Ichigo turned his face away from Rukia, not really in the mood to discuss his private matters in front of others, but he figured they were here for a reason. "He- Yeah, we had a fight. I told him to leave. I wasn't… I wasn't ready to talk about what… happened." Ichigo turned angry eyes at Byakuya, wondering why the man was here, considering he probably had a hand in putting Renji and Aizen together.

"Rukia, I do not think Kurosaki understands what you have said to him. And, perhaps I should be the one to explain what happened." Byakuya stepped up to address Ichigo directly.

"Whatever came to pass between Aizen and Renji was not his fault. Aizen used some coercion to request my help in arranging a face-to-face meeting for the two of them. Since it would alleviate some burden against Renji, as well as my own dealings, I agreed." He turned his cool eyes over to Ichigo's brown ones to emphasize, "Renji was not aware of this at all. And I already know that had he been informed in advance, he would have refused."

"So, this is your fault?" Ichigo growled.

Byakuya turned to look at Ichigo before continuing, "Aizen has been deceiving me and others for quite some time now. He also gave me his word that he was interested in speaking with Renji and that he would keep it short. I am appalled at the treatment Renji received."

Ichigo's brows furrowed as he listened. "What exactly do you mean by that?"

Rukia put a hand on Ichigo's arm, trying to soften the blow. "We're pretty sure Renji was drugged into doing… things he didn't want to do." She glanced over at Izuru who nodded his head slowly in agreement.

"Yes," said the blond, "I can attest to that and the kind of powerlessness one feels under its effect."

Ichigo clenched his fist hard, his anger starting to rise. "I need to call Renji. Excuse me." He turned to head towards the bedroom to retrieve his cell phone when the blond moved to stand in front of him blocking his way.

"You won't reach him. Renji's cell phone is shut off. It has been, for hours. He might have gotten rid of it altogether."

"Why would you say that?"

Rukia interjected, "Ichigo, we knew something was wrong when Renji called to ask that his belongings be packed up. He told our secretary he'd give us an address later, but, he told her to prepare it for shipping out of the country - to Germany."

"What?! Why?! Why would he go back to him!?" Ichigo was furious. When Izuru placed his hand on Ichigo's shoulder, he twirled around, almost throwing a punch. However, he was able to keep his cool and never threw a swing. But the orange-haired man shook off the hand, fuming all the while.

"I can try and answer that, Ichigo." Izuru tried to be as gentle as he could to explain an uncomfortable situation. "My client is-, that is, _was_ Ichimaru, and he is Aizen's closest associate. They are terribly experienced at psychological games, and knowing how noble Renji is, I am sure Renji was made to think that leaving you is the best way to protect you."

Ichigo looked at Izuru in surprise. "Protect me? Where the hell does he get off thinking that? It's not his job to protect me." Softly, Ichigo said, "He needs me…"

Rukia punched Ichigo on the arm. "That's what I wanted to hear!"

"Huh?"

She smiled. "We know where he is, but I am pretty sure he wouldn't stay unless it came from anyone but you. You're the only one who can convince him not to leave, Ichigo."

"Fine, then let's go! Where is he?"

"He's in the executive lounge at the airport."

"Eh?! How am I going to get in there?"

Byakuya's expression hardly changed, but he seemed to tire of the antics. "Kurosaki, all the details have been arranged. Kira has a special identification card that will get you into the terminal. Someone has been arranged to meet you and escort you to the lounge." The handsome business man turned to leave. "Rukia, let us return to the Club."

"Yes, Nii-sama."

"Wait!" Ichigo spoke in a very strong and determined voice. "I'm not bringing Renji back here just so he can work for you again. He stays free from you and free from Aizen."

Byakuya turned back around to look at the young man who was addressing him with such directness. Rukia held her tongue, wondering what her brother would say.

"I have no intention of forcing Renji into something he has no desire for. As for Aizen; he will be dealt with accordingly. And that includes keeping Renji away from that man. I have already started the necessary process to make sure Renji is kept out of Aizen's reach." Byakuya turned on his heels and added, "That is all." Without another word, he exited the small apartment.

Rukia turned and waved. "Bye Izuru. Thanks for your help. And go get him, Ichigo!" She walked briskly to catch up to her brother. Ichigo watched as they glided into the back of the Maybach; the same one Ichigo remembered had started this whole adventure for him.

He turned to look at the blond standing next to him. Ichigo was about to ask why he had stayed on when he spoke up.

"I thought it'd be faster if I drove you. Shall we?" Izuru smiled, the expression giving the blond an entirely different persona than the man who seemed to be ghosting through his days recently.

Ichigo nodded appreciatively. "Yeah, let's go."

0x0x0x0x0x0x

Ichigo shifted nervously in the passenger seat of the Maserati. He didn't really know what to say to Izuru and he didn't want to interrupt the blond from making his calls. Izuru made a call here and there speaking to someone at the terminal to give them an accurate ETA of their arrival.

To pass the time, brown eyes turned to look out the passenger side window. When the quiet in the car had gone on for too long, the blond started to speak.

"Renji and I started at the Club at the same time. We were both pretty young and inexperienced. We became friends because we both had no parents, but I didn't have it nearly as tough as he did. Mine died in a plane crash and forgot to set up a will. So, I had to find a way to earn some money and knew about the Club." Izuru took a sidelong glance at Ichigo before returning his eyes towards the front to watch the road. "I know you didn't ask for my story, but I wanted to give you some background to further illustrate Renji's qualities."

Izuru took a moment before starting up again. "Seeing your relationship with Renji reminds me of how he was like when we both started… Once he decided this was going to be his life, he worked so hard to improve himself. He really utilized the Club's resources and bettered himself through studies and martial arts and anything to distance himself from his poor upbringing. But, I had worried he wasn't himself anymore… though, he has always said the same about me."

Ichigo noticed the sad look working its way across the blonde's face once again. However, Izuru sighed and resumed his story.

"But I saw the change in him even before he told me about you. It was that fire that made me ask if something had happened to him recently. Relationships outside of the Club are discouraged, so Renji didn't want to give me too much information, but what little he shared… He cares for you very much, Ichigo. I was so happy for him. I knew he now had the kind of happiness I could never find… because of my own situation."

Izuru turned to look at Ichigo once more, in-between watching the road, but he had to emphasize his next point properly. "Another reason I felt I had to help out today was, I feel a lot of the problems you two have faced recently, is my fault."

He turned his eyes back to the front before continuing, "Gin- he asked me about Renji's personal business. At first, I didn't think much of it. Everyone at the Club loves to gossip. I didn't give any specifics but I had made a comment or two about Renji having found some happiness. And then, there was one evening, I was pretty sure I drank too much. I rarely drink too much when working but, I was with him, so anything was possible… My guess is I said too much and it got back to Aizen and, well, here we are."

Ichigo thought Izuru meant the end of the story, but they were actually at the airport already. Izuru stopped the car next to the curb where a young woman dressed in a flight attendant's uniform stood waiting by the curb. Ichigo turned to look at the blonde. "Don't blame yourself. From what I can tell, you're not the bad guy here. And whatever you might have done, you're helping us now. And I promise, I am not going to let Renji leave." His brown eyes must have shown fierce determination because it finally broke Izuru's sad visage.

"Thank you, Ichigo. Please, go get him." Izuru handed him a badge that dangled from a nylon lanyard.

Ichigo grabbed it before swinging the passenger door wide open. "Yeah."

He greeted the young woman politely and confirmed his name with her before they started to walk off briskly. She instructed him to wear the badge at all times and to stay with her until they reach the executive lounge. Though they were walking quickly, Ichigo would have preferred to run flat out, but he figured it wouldn't be a good idea or appropriate for the woman in heels.

Ichigo started to chew his bottom lip in anticipation. He knew Byakuya was certain Renji was still in town, but he also knew he would only feel better once he saw the redhead for himself.

They entered a quieter section of the terminal before getting into an elevator. Ichigo tried to remain steady as he waited for them to reach the top floor. Once the doors open, the woman held the door open for him but didn't get off with him. "If you head straight down the hall, you will be inside the Executive Lounge. Good luck, sir." With that, she pulled her hand back, allowing the doors to slide shut.

Ichigo turned around to follow the white floors and walls towards a quiet din of noise. He found himself at the edge of a large room with impossibly high ceilings and glass windows all around. Different sized aircrafts were visible on the runway, all in light and shadow as the sun was just about to set on the horizon. Lights were visible throughout from the trim on the planes to the runway itself.

The orange-haired man started to look around, in search of the red hair that was impossible to miss. But even before that, he noticed several female workers pointing and whispering. Ichigo only had to follow the women ogling as they stared at the tall handsome redhead. Renji's back was facing them as he stood looking out onto the large airfield, watching nothing in particular.

"You're going to give up, just like that?"

Renji was startled by the voice. He saw the orange-haired reflection looking at him and turned around quickly. "Ichigo?! How did you-"

"Answer me, Renji! You're giving up? You're going to leave, just like that?"

"I have to." He took a breath before lowering his burgundy eyes to the floor.

"Why? For _**him**_!?" Ichigo clenched his fists in anger.

"For you." Renji's eyes looked up intently into brown ones as he spoke softly, "I don't want to fuck up your life any more than I already have."

"Is that how you feel? What I want doesn't matter?" Ichigo's anger had lessened being replaced by pain and hurt.

Renji opened his mouth to retaliate but he shut it just as quickly. _If this is what it takes to let him go, that's what I'll do._

Ichigo turned his head to the side, eyes looking out the window locked onto the lights sparkling in the darkening twilight. "Well, you just proved something to me I knew all along…" Ichigo paused before turning to face Renji, hand on hip, voice strong, " You really are dumb."

Renji's eyes grew wide, surprised by the statement. It wasn't what he expected to hear, and something about the look in Ichigo's eyes and the tone of his voice struck a chord in Renji akin to the first time they met. "Eh?! What d'ya mean by that?"

Ichigo waved a hand in the air while speaking determinedly, "You can't have the best thing come into your life and then just take it away."

He walked up close to Renji when he grabbed two handfuls of the redhead's shirt. Mood now in all seriousness, Ichigo spoke. "I've never loved this hard… this much. Ever. I've felt emotions I buried the day my Mom died, and now, they're out because of you." The volume of his voice got lower; calmer. "Can you still say you're a bad influence in my life?"

Renji placed his large hands on the slim hips in front of him. "Ichi, nothing means more to me in this world than you and your happiness."

"Then stay," Ichigo said quietly. "And don't you dare leave me again. Ever."

Ichigo pulled the shirt towards him, smashing his lips against Renji's own. The redhead was still absorbing the words spoken by Ichigo when the kiss took him by surprise. His brain wanted to fight it all for a split second, but the feeling of Ichigo's lips and the taste of the tongue pressing into his mouth demanding access was too much. Renji used his arms to grab Ichigo in a powerful bear hug, strong enough to make the smaller man lose his breath.

"Gah, Ren! Can't- breathe!" Ichigo gasped for air as he arched his back in Renji's arms.

"Shit! Sorry, Ichi!" Renji loosened the hug so that it was now just firm instead of vise-like. "I lost my head for a sec."

"That's ok. I kind of liked it." Brown eyes looked up into burgundy as he waited for the taller man to lean down for another kiss. This one was slower but longer and filled with just as much passion.

Both men opened their eyes when they heard the growing silence around them; it had oddly oddly quiet. Ichigo and Renji pulled away from one another when they saw that a few women were standing around them, staring, and clutching tissues to their noses. Once the men had noticed them, the women quickly dispersed.

Renji and Ichigo looked at one another sheepishly, but once they had their privacy back, they pulled in for another kiss; this one short and sweet.

"Come on," said the redhead. "Let's get outta here before we cause a scene."

Ichigo let Renji lead the way, hand-in-hand, as he said, "Only if you promise we can start this up again when we get home."

Renji smiled, a flash of his trademark wolfish grin tickling at the sides of his lips. "Oh, I promise you, Ichi. When we get home, we're gonna cause the kind of scene their imaginations won't be able to put into words."

"Promise, Ren?"

"I promise, Ichi."

**FIN**

* * *

**Yup, it's done.**

**Sorry, Aizen doesn't die here. In canon and like in the real world, evil exists. But know that Byakuya, and Shinji too, won't let Aizen get away with being a corrupt bastard. _ **

**THANK YOU all so much for sticking with me til the end!**

**This world isn't closed to me forever. I already have an idea or two to revisit the land of "Bad Romance" as a random one-shot here and there…**

**Also, I still plan to make an album viewable online – just all the great fan art that really inspired me.**

**A BIG thanks to Saiyanzrepublik for surprising the hell out of me with a piece of our Renji & Ichigo! You can see it here: **

**http :// renichiotp. blogspot. com /2010/02/ art- for- renichis- bad- romance -and. html**

**Also a big thanks to the fabulous LADY GAGA without whose music this fic would NOT have happened. I went from choosing the title randomly because I couldn't think of anything at the moment, to really having the two albums become the soundtrack for this story.**

**I honestly, no joke, listened to Lady G. every time I wrote the fic or needed to get motivated to update.**

**Anyway, I so appreciate everyone's comments, adding an Alert or a Fave. **

**I am both sad and relieved to be done! I hope you enjoyed the ride. **

**~z.**


End file.
